Empathy
by Nako13yeh
Summary: It wasn't a secret how Tyr and Loki disliked each other. So on a trip in the mountains, an accident occurs that separates their group. Thor and his friends promised to meet them on the next trail, so Loki and Tyr are now forced to journey together in an awkward and dangerous mission that would leave them questioning why they hated each other in the first place. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1 - Differences

**Title:** Empathy

 **Summary:** It wasn't a secret how Tyr and Loki disliked each other. So on a trip in the mountains, an accident occurs that separates their group. Thor and his friends promised to meet them on the next trail, so Loki and Tyr are now forced to journey together in an awkward and dangerous mission that would leave them questioning why they hated each other in the first place.

 **Warnings:** Physical Torture, Mild Trauma, Violence, Graphic Depictions of Death, Inferiority Complex, and Minor Politics.

 **Challenged by:** singleloki

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1 – Differences**

In recent months, criminal activity increased across the nine realms.

The numbers had doubled the past few weeks in the area just beyond the mountains near Alfheim. Trolls, brigands, and marauders frequented the mountains, attacking smaller settlements and pillaging their villages.

Thor, who loved war and adventure, overheard these mishaps and volunteered to rid the place of those foul creatures. He gained Odin's approval, took his friends with him, and luckily got Loki to tag along. Yet Heimdall voiced his concerns over the strange activity in the mountains, leading the All-Father to deem it necessary for Tyr to be brought with them.

Loki _did not_ like the arrangement at all.

" _Out of all the capable warriors,"_ He grimaced. _"They had to pick the General."_

It had been a comfortable journey so far.

They continued for two days as they traveled through the Asgardian mountain pass towards the Northern Border. Thor happily led the way through the side of the cliff while his friends, imagining their oncoming victorious battle, followed eagerly by his side.

Tyr, on the other hand, was silent and brooding.

He hated the fact that he had to gallivant out in the wilds with the younger prince. He could stand Thor and his strange addiction to warfare, but Loki's chaotic nature was beyond Tyr's comprehension.

The boy always seemed so bored and irritable, it was getting obnoxious.

Just the other day, Loki put lizards in Sif's pack and placed several stones inside Fandral's. No one saw him do it, so no one could accuse him. Thor insisted the lizards entered freely into Sif's pack, and that Fandral was too careless about arranging his belongings that he ended up picking up the stones.

In any case, Loki got away with it.

" _Spoiled brat,"_ Tyr huffed.

"Do you remember what Hemir said?" Thor laughed, drowning over Tyr's thoughts. "I always thought he had decorum, but he just had to say those words and it ruined him!"

"Yes, his beard bristled afterwards!" Volstagg responded.

"It was very memorable." Fandral agreed.

Loki grimaced from behind the company as Thor regaled a funny, overused tale. His brother loved to gossip among his warriors about the most embarrassing details, and spared no one of their hilarity.

"I don't think I've seen a grown man so flustered." Sif snorted. "I've seen hairier beings than that thing!"

Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg guffawed.

Loki rolled his eyes and made his displeasure known with a tiny, almost unheard of, whine. Tyr, who was just in front of him, turned back to reprimand him. Loki huffed in response and stuck his tongue out for good measure.

Tyr colored.

He scoffed and turned away, looking equally unhappy.

" _Doesn't he have anything better to do?"_ Loki scowled, clutching his leather sling bag. _"He should be happy that I'm not even bothering him."_

He guessed Tyr's hate ran deeper.

"You would think Hemir was a maiden with the way he shrieked!" Fandral chuckled. "Bouncing about in panic."

The others laughed.

"It wasn't as worse as Bedric's shrill," Hogun voiced. "His was much higher."

The laughter continued and rang through the mountains.

Loki wanted to strangle himself and be done with it.

The story Thor and the others were telling wasn't something Loki wanted to remember. The two guards, Hemir and Bedric, had insulted Loki and called him Argr. Loki therefore took it upon himself to spook the two with a rather enlarged spider that happened to roam around the city grounds by accident.

Although it was amusing to have his part in the tale, it was getting monotonous to hear it. Hoping to drown their boisterous laughter, Loki took to the scenery instead.

" _At least I am outside."_ He thought.

It was rare for him to leave the palace grounds, and even more so in Thor's company. In recent years, Loki had spent time studying in the great library while Thor roughhoused with his friends on some epic adventure.

" _If only everything was as it used to be."_

Loki missed his brother's overprotective attitude and his selfless proclamations of love and brotherhood. But that was then, when they were children. Now, Thor was just _different_ and _loud._

Loki sighed.

He really didn't want to think about it further.

His pace slowed as he appreciated the interesting things around him. He began picking up herbs growing on the side of the mountain to experiment with later. Strangely enough, it didn't take long for someone to notice his absence.

"What are you doing?" Tyr questioned.

Loki tilted his head.

"You're not plotting some foolish trick, are you?"

"I'm not planning anything." Loki defended, scowling further. "These herbs I'm collecting are known for their healing capabilities. And if you were wondering at my slowness, I was only admiring the forest below."

"Admire it faster." Tyr rebuked. "You're slowing us down."

In response to Tyr's insult, Loki walked past him, fueling the General's annoyance. _Good_. Loki smirked. He achieved his intent. He really hated Tyr. That man had no regard for anything other than war and power. He was just like any other Aesir with no backbone for uniqueness.

Tyr was thinking something along those lines as well.

To him, Loki had little respect for the martial arts. He was far too much like his mother, fragile and feminine. He had an air of arrogance about him that wasn't supposed to be there. And his _preference_ , it bothered people. To be Argr or Ergi, how it must shame Odin to have a son so weak and delicate.

Where Thor was bright like the sun and loved by his people, Loki was dark like an abyss and shunned for his divergence.

"It's getting dark." Sif announced.

"It shouldn't be dark out yet." Tyr frowned, looking up. "We should still have three hours of sunlight yet."

"Thor?" Fandral called. "Are you doing this, my thunderous friend? These dark, ominous clouds do not look pleasant."

"Do not look at me," Thor shrugged. "I have no schemes for you."

Suddenly, the rain poured heavily, giving them no time to prepare for the grueling cold winds. They groaned and complained, blaming Thor when he laughed. But it wasn't Thor's doing, but the workings of the world.

They bundled up with their wet cloaks and trudged forward, trying to find cover as fast as they could. They walked for hours until their bodies began to protest. Loki quickly sided with Thor and nudged him gently.

"It amuses you, does it not?" Loki muttered.

"I don't know what you mean." Thor grinned, clearly loving the situation. "It's just a drizzle and some cold air. Be thankful that no lightning has struck you yet."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Because you like complaining," He chuckled.

"I speak of it for the good of all." Loki replied, feeling quite offended by his brother's words. "This weather isn't pleasant to any, not especially to me, despite my tolerance for the cold. Can you not let it up?"

"I told you," Thor huffed. "This is not my doing."

"Is _that_ not your doing either?" Loki pointed.

The road of the cliff had collapsed and water begun to trail down the sharp rocks, creating a very muddy slope down to the forest abyss. Tyr moved closer, trying to assess their situation. Going back would take them several more days and the criminals they were chasing would be long gone.

"What now?" Fandral asked.

"It's too dangerous to pass through." Tyr declared, looking up at the rocky wall. "There's another path up there. It stretches as far as the path down here. Once there, we may be able to retrace the original path towards our destination."

"There is a cave up that incline." Sif noticed. "What say you that we use it for camp?"

"Someone has to carry Volstagg." Thor teased.

"Mind you," Volstagg protested. "I can carry my own."

"We best hurry." Hogun said, looking at the clouds. "It is getting colder, and the forest entrance is still several hours ahead. We would reach the next village in a few days or so."

"The slopes are too muddy." Fandral pointed. "And the rocks are sharp."

"And it's a long fall down." Tyr grimaced.

Loki stepped away from the group as they proposed several ways to cross the crumbled cliff. He looked at the incline, then towards the cave. The ledge was wide enough for all of them, and it looked like it traveled all the way to the other side of the mountain, which was good. They didn't have to go back to take another road.

" _It would be nice to seek shelter."_ Loki thought.

Even if the cold barely bothered him, he wanted to feel dry and comfortable. Besides, his leather sling bag and his belongings inside were getting soaked.

"Loki!" Thor called.

Snapping from his thoughts, Loki innocently looked up.

"Yes, brother?"

"We need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes."

"What do you need my help for?"

Loki turned his gaze to each and every one of them.

Thor's friends were smiling at him, except Tyr wasn't. No. There was something troubling the General. Loki had never seen Tyr smile at anything other than amusement at someone else's expense, but nothing life threatening of course— wait— Loki immediately realized the implications of Tyr's worry and the group's amusement.

"No!" Loki backed away from Thor. "You can't make me."

"Please, Loki."

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms. "Find someone else."

"Just this once, brother."

"No."

"Please…"

It was a mistake when Loki looked directly at those big blue eyes.

He flushed in embarrassment and found his head nodding in agreement, followed with Thor's great bellow of happiness. Loki sighed as a rope was immediately tied to his lean waist. Fandral tried to take Loki's leather sling bag, but Loki pulled it away from his calloused hands.

"This stays with me." He hissed.

"My bad," Fandral chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. "I just thought you needed less weight to go up."

"I can carry my own belongings."

He grumbled in annoyance as the rope was tightly secured. He had to learn how to refuse his dim-witted, blue eyed older brother. They were always effective. That _stupid_ technique… Thor knew how to make Loki feel guilty.

"You are good to go." Thor smiled. "Be careful."

"You owe me for this."

"Next time."

"The rocks are sharp." Tyr voiced with a tone of seriousness, making Loki look at his direction. "Avoid them if possible. Make sure your footing is secure before you climb up with arrogance. Don't fight the current. The rocks will crumble and you would easily fall. We won't have Asgard missing its younger prince, do we?"

Loki scoffed in response.

He knew what to do.

He didn't need to hear those words from the General.

And _Asgard_ would miss his presence? Hah! That was a load of dung. Only his family would ever miss him. Loki grumbled as he climbed up carefully. Tyr would probably love it if he falls. There would be one less mischief maker in his line of work.

"You are almost there." Thor grinned.

"I will give him credit this time." Sif narrowed her eyes. "He can climb when needed."

"It's more likely because his comfort is at stake," Fandral joked.

"He cannot refuse Thor." Volstagg added.

"I know why he agreed." Hogun shrugged, earning their attention. "He probably did so to get away from us."

"My friends," Thor laughed.

Tyr watched from the sidelines, keeping a close eye on Loki. He noticed Thor's hold on his brother's rope was too loose, and should the younger prince slip and fall, Thor wouldn't make the necessary decision to save his brother's life.

So Tyr watched, _very_ intently.

He ignored their mean spirited jests and focused on the task at hand. He rarely joined such amusement, and didn't care about them when he had a job to do.

"Thor?"

Loki's small voice called from the top of the incline.

The wind and rain were making it difficult for him to see and hear properly. He was already shouting from the top of his lungs. He carefully looked down and disliked the sight of the deadly drop to the dark forest below.

"Is it clear?" Thor yelled. "Can you go farther?"

" _His impatience knows no bounds."_ Loki thought, clinging desperately to the wall. _"I should've stayed with mother."_

He finally pushed himself up on the ledge, getting a better view of his surroundings. The cave looked wide enough to house all of them for the night. Loki bet that it went deep into the mountains as well.

" _If I didn't know better, Trolls could be hiding in there."_

It seemed like the ideal location.

Loki turned his head to gain a view of the forest way below his station. There was huge, thick mist headed their way from the North East. It was impossible to walk in it without getting lost. He looked down to see his brother and his friends.

"Brother!" Thor called.

Loki rolled his eyes and just waved at his older brother, giving him a tiny smile. Loki didn't want to strain his voice shouting over the heavy rain.

It was pointless.

"What is he doing?" Sif questioned as she watched Loki walk away. "He's not thinking of leaving us here, is he?"

"My brother wouldn't do that." Thor frowned.

"I think he has every reason to." Fandral sighed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Loki!? Brother! What are you doing?!"

Loki ignored their shouts, feeling a slight tug on the rope. They were going to be the death of him. He was simply checking the surroundings. There was a dead tree by the side of the wall near the cave that would surely help their ascent.

It was impossible for Volstagg to get up on his own, for the floor would crumble under his feet. With enough rope, they would all get up in no time.

"What do you see, Loki?!" Thor shouted.

" _Again,"_ Loki groaned. _"His impatience is outstanding."_

About to call the others, a shadow caught his eye.

Loki peered through the cave, tilting his head as he saw the shadow slowly approaching. Four legged and crouched heavily. When Loki realized what it was, it was far too late. The huge wolf pounced straight at him, snapping its sharp teeth with ferocity.

He took a step back and…

" _Damn!"_

Startled, Loki lost his footing and slid halfway down.

Managing to halt his plummet to death, Loki grasped the rocks for dear life. He felt scrapes and bruises forming and tiny cuts on his hand that were on fire. Fandral wasn't joking when he said the rocks were sharp.

There was faint, panicked yelling from below.

"Watch out!" Fandral cried.

"We must do something!" Volstagg howled. "He will be eaten!"

A pack of wolves had come out of the cave to see and catch their prey. Their eyes glimmered in the dark, and their white fangs snarled at him with hunger. Suddenly, rocks were flying from below, hitting the one inching towards Loki.

"You're only making it worse!" Loki yelled.

Tyr halted their actions, pushing them away and yelling at them for their stupidity. Thor was still holding onto Loki's rope, tugging it slowly to get his brother to slowly inch back down to their position, but the weather was against them.

"Thor," Tyr ordered. "You have to let go of the rope."

"What?" Thor gaped. "Why?"

The wind blew stronger, and the rain poured heavily. Water cascaded down the incline, loosening the rocks. It took two of the wolves with them and they plummeted to the dark forest. Tyr's eyes widened as he felt a rush of adrenaline and anger pour through him.

"Let go of the rope!" Tyr repeated.

"He's my brother!"

"He won't _be_ your brother for much longer if you don't let go!" He growled, pointing above. "If the water's not going to pull him down, the rocks surely will— let it go, Thor! He will be fine!"

"I can't."

"Hand it over!"

Tyr took it upon himself to rid Thor of the rope before a large portion of the rocks crumbled. Loki trembled, clinging to the wall and ignoring half of the landslide. Tyr had been right. It poured right where the rope had been and would've surely killed Loki.

But the danger wasn't over.

"Hold on, Loki!" Sif called. "We will come get you."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Loki weakly replied, knowing full well that no one heard it. "Please… please hurry. I can't—"

He felt his grip slipping.

"Hold on!" Thor cried.

" _I cannot hold on much longer…"_ Loki whimpered.

The wolves were relentless and hungry.

They must've been starved for a while as they inched again, trying to nip Loki's hands. The strain of holding the sharp rocks was too much. Loki closed his eyes, body frozen in fear.

When he agreed to join his brother, he expected it to be a good, _quick_ adventure that would gain him trinkets and stories. He wanted to visit Alfheim on the way, or at least see the beauty of its forest.

Loki _never_ thought the Norns would be against such a thing.

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr could tell Loki was struggling.

Who wouldn't?

He strategized ways to cross the crumbling rocks to get to the boy, but everything was too complicated. Loki's panic got the better of him as he dangled on the edge. Tyr clenched his fists. The All-Father and All-Mother would surely kill him if something happened to their son.

"Hold this for me!" He ordered.

Tyr had dug out an extra rope in his bag and thrown it at Hogun, who couldn't help but stare at the General.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I will climb after him." Tyr voiced, tying the rope to his waist. "There's not much time. We have to be quick. Now hold that rope."

The warriors followed his orders while Thor stared hopelessly at his brother. Tyr started climbing after Loki, cursing the rocks as he felt their sharpness. He gritted his teeth and continued on, bracing himself from the strong wind, water, and muddy rocks thrown his way.

The wolves cared not if they died one by one as they desperately slid down, mouth open, to take a bite out of fresh meat.

"Please," Loki whimpered when he saw Tyr approach. "I cannot…"

"Do not move." Tyr scowled.

Loki tried to reach him, but Tyr growled, repeating his order. He could see tears in those emerald eyes, staring at him in fear. It bothered Tyr. He had never seen such a vulnerable look in so long a time, and _never_ one from royalty.

Not once from Loki.

"I will come and get you." Tyr spoke softly over the raging weather. "Stay still."

Thankfully, Loki obeyed.

The younger prince patiently watched him.

Loki trembled, not because of the cold, but because of the strain of his composure and strength. He ignored everything and focused solely on the General's bravery. Tyr figured that once they were through, Loki might have a change of heart and stop his mischief for good.

"Hold still."

Tyr pulled out a dagger to attack the wolf inching towards them, but the sky suddenly ripped open with a bright, blinding light. Tyr turned to Thor, recognizing that power.

The Thunderer raised Mjolnir with a determined look.

"Wait!" Tyr cried. "Do not do it!"

It was too late.

In Thor's panic for his brother's safety, he allowed the sky to rip. A flash of lightning hit the wolf approaching the General and Loki, and another followed. It hit the top of the cliff to scare off the pack, but the ground broke upon impact.

Loki slid again, this time, with nothing to grab on.

But Tyr was quick.

" _Not this time,"_ He thought.

Tyr cut the rope on his waist to dive after the prince and looped his arms around the thin, lean waist. He felt Loki fall into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Tyr's neck as the wall crumbled, taking them with. Tyr used his body to slide against the rubble, hoping to ease their fall down the forest.

They tumbled below, and everything faded into darkness.

When they awoke, they were in a sea of rubble.

Tyr groaned as the flashes of memory came to him. He heard faint voices from above, waking him from his stupor. He moved to his side, coughing out dirt. The adrenaline was still strong. His body barely registered the cuts and bruises of his body.

He eyed his surroundings, seeing broken trees scratching the forest floor which was flooded with mud and rubble.

It was catastrophic.

Then he remembered who he had saved from certain death. He turned to the other side to see Loki sitting up, staring at his bleeding leg. Those emerald eyes were distant, unregistering. It got Tyr to leap up on his feet to check on the prince.

He knelt next to him, taking Loki's face in hand, forcing him to turn slowly to him.

He didn't want Loki to panic. He had seen this before in so many battles— the shock, the inattentiveness, and the panic that followed— it was normal, and Tyr knew what to do.

"It is alright." Tyr whispered.

Loki's eyes moved.

Emerald met sapphire.

"You are injured, try to move less." Tyr voiced, assessing Loki's bleeding leg. "It must've been cut across by a sharp rock along the way down. We'll have to bind it."

Loki absently nodded, trying to gain his bearings.

"Work with me." Tyr huffed. "Do not lose consciousness now."

It was a good thing their leather sling bags were still with them. He rummaged through them, but found himself disappointed. They were all soaked and muddied up. Tyr needed to find clean water before he could bind Loki's wound. It would get infected without proper treatment and...

"Tyr!?"

Someone called from above.

"Loki!?"

Tyr nearly forgot.

He looked up, but only saw darkness as their faint voices rung once more. Tyr grimaced, wanting to lecture Thor to no end about his foolishness. But that would have to wait. He had far more pressing matters at hand than reprimanding an arrogant crown prince.

"We are fine!" Tyr yelled, hoping the others heard.

"Can you get back up?!" Sif cried.

"No!" He looked at Loki, who was now staring at him unblinkingly. It was unnerving, but Tyr ignored it. "It's too dangerous to get back up and Loki is injured! We would have to meet you at a town nearby!"

"Which one?!" Thor called.

Tyr cursed.

There were several settlements ranging along the path, none of them were safe enough. It would be suspicious for Thor and his friends to stay for days to meet them. It would compromise their mission. The marauders or the brigands would be disguised and among those in the settlement, it would not end well.

"Regroup in Alfheim!" Tyr blasted.

"That would take weeks!" Fandral cried.

"The road from here doesn't connect to where you are!" Tyr growled, seeing Loki falling asleep. "Stay with me, young prince." He gently tapped Loki's cheek. Emerald eyes opened once more. "No sleeping. Try to keep yourself awake."

"Tyr?!" Volstagg called.

"Tch, you must go back to the original path and use the other pass!" Tyr hissed, looking up. "It would take long before we reached the normal road! And you cannot move across that cliff! The mountain path extends too far!"

"We can wait!"

"No!"

"Tyr?!"

"We cannot delay!" He sighed, putting an arm around Loki's back for support. Loki's head fell to Tyr's shoulder as he fought sleep. "The All-Father needs to know of the news surrounding the mountains! You must resume your journey!"

"We cannot leave the two of you alone!" Sif voiced. "We can try and go down!"

"NO! It's too dangerous!" Tyr adjusted Loki's sling bag and looped an arm under his leg. "Loki and I would go unnoticed! Go back to the original path and find another way around! That's an order!"

"Take care of my brother!" Thor yelled.

Tyr cursed again as he stood up, carrying Loki with what strength he had left. He was starting to feel fatigue. He needed to find shelter, and the forest was plenty of it. He started moving, allowing his legs to take him where he will, knowing that the town in this direction was days away.

His fate was up to the Norns now.

Tyr looked down to check on the prince. Loki looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears, still fighting off the sweet lull of unconsciousness. _Vulnerable_. That's what Tyr thought. He scowled, pulling his gaze away from Loki and muttered.

"Don't make that face."

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Survival

**oOo**

 **Chapter 2 – Survival**

It had been a good two days since the accident occurred.

When Loki had fallen asleep in Tyr's arms, Tyr had found the perfect spot to convalesce. It was a good area in the forest to hide them, and the nearby cascade, roaring down a rocky slope, was perfect for a good dip.

The General had taken care of everything.

From setting up camp, to drying their clothes and belongings, to cleaning his and Loki's wounds, and even hunted for food while Loki had slept— but not one ounce of thanks came from the prince when he had woken up.

Tyr had gotten the silent treatment and the ruthless glares.

" _How did I get roped into this?"_

Even when Tyr graciously asked to treat Loki's wounds, the prince refused and worded that he could do it himself with the help of the herbs he picked up along the way. So Tyr kept his distance and waited, carefully watching the prince in silence.

But his patience ran thin.

Loki was pushing his luck, dangerously close to the edge.

" _Stubborn prince,"_ Tyr grimaced.

He leaned against a boulder, polishing his broadsword as he eyed Loki from the corner. Thor's arrogance was one thing, but Loki's was another. The young prince sat by the lake and played with the water.

Those emerald eyes were often distracted, dazed in memory or some such that it bothered Tyr. He had been a warrior for centuries and knew when an injury troubled someone, even if they put up a false sense of bravery.

Loki wasn't fooling anyone.

Why pretend as if the accident never occurred?

It made no sense.

" _It's probably his pride taking over,"_ Tyr decided and joked. _"I'm not surprised. It most definitely runs in the family, yet it's stronger with this one."_

He left it at that, but he couldn't help but stare at Loki's bandaged leg. He had watched the boy clean and apply herbs to it, and hoped it would be enough until they found a proper healer in the nearest village. Because Tyr knew that Loki was just as much of an incompetent fool as he was when it came to healing.

" _Damn it all."_ He huffed. _"Sentiments."_

Tyr hated the situation.

His frustration showed with how hard he polished his broadsword. He reminded himself it was his job to take care of the princes' and he had no right to complain, but what Loki was doing was pushing at limits.

Tyr decided it was time to end this stupid charade.

"Loki."

He called with a highly effective tone that would make anyone turn around. Loki slowly turned his head, surprised that Tyr's own silence had ended.

"Yes?" He softly answered.

"Fill these up." Tyr ordered, throwing their wineskins at him. "All of it."

"Can you not get them on your own?"

"You are nearer."

"And _you_ are lazy."

"We will leave sometime this evening." Tyr explained, half-lying about his reasons. "We have been here for too long and we're losing daylight. It's easier to walk at night undetected, and the moon will be full."

"It's not even midday." Loki scowled. "Can it not wait?"

"It's better to be prepared than to worry about them later."

Loki remained silent as he reached for the empty wineskins. Tyr shook his head at Loki's indifference and lack of knowledge in the wilds. The boy was smart, but inexperienced. That would happen to any pampered princeling who buries himself in books and spells meant for the fragile.

It was pathetic really.

He watched as Loki fulfilled his task, but not in the way the General would have liked.

Loki gracefully lifted his other hand, pointed at the water and twirled his finger. The water followed, cradled by magic, as it flowed up into the air and swirled into the wineskin. Loki did the same with the other one and sealed them tight.

A small smile of accomplishment was written on his face.

But Tyr made a disgusted noise.

"Is something wrong, _Lord_ Tyr?" Loki sweetly asked. "Have I not fulfilled your request?"

The emphasis on the _lord_ didn't go unnoticed. Loki usually did this to ensure no one forgot his authority as a prince of Asgard. So Tyr knew this was the beginning of another unpleasant conversation. By the nine, they will _never_ get along. If this was the Norns' way of amusement, they were very-very cruel.

"You want to call yourself a warrior but this is what you do." Tyr scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. "I should've known."

"What did I do wrong?"

"I do not want magic involved in carrying out such a measly task."

"I did as you asked."

"Clearly you have no qualms about risking your life," Tyr reminded him. "But _I_ do, and as selfish as that is, your _life_ is under _my_ protection. Have you learned nothing during your mother's lectures?"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki looked absolutely outraged.

"I may not be well versed in magic nor knowledgeable in its arts, but I know it's intricately linked to the body, and your lazy attempt at getting water is testimony to that. Can you not do such a simple task that you would rather exhaust yourself to the point of collapse just for being inadequate?"

"I did as you asked." Loki hissed. "You did not specify how."

"Are you that stupid that I need to specify it?"

"Be thankful I did as you asked."

"You cannot rely on magic alone." Tyr chided. "One day, you will realize that simple tricks and illusions can't save your life."

That hit Loki hard.

It had always been the same criticism and verbal abuse.

Loki had heard it pronounced many times over the years, but more often whispered behind his back that not. They called him _Argr_ for loving magic. They called him _weak_ for refusing to fight in barbaric ways. They called him _fragile_ and _sensitive_ for being affected by their words or deeds.

Loki hated it.

He was _sick_ of it!

"Fine," Loki dropped the wineskins. "Have it your way."

As refined as he was, Loki wasn't about to escalate their verbal sparring any further. With enough dignity left, he stood up and wobbled on his feet before walking to a nearby tree, far away from Tyr and his shameless ramblings.

The General watched him go.

Tyr didn't bother to get the wineskins, for doing so would concede defeat and Tyr wasn't about to lose to the likes of the trickster prince. Tyr palmed his face, beginning to repeat his earlier grievances and wondered why he ended up with Loki in the first place when Thor could have dived after his wayward brother.

But no…

He had to be a noble General.

" _Norns preserve me,"_ Tyr sighed, looking up at the sky. _"It's going to be a long day, and there is only so much patience one man can handle by being near such a disaster of a person."_

He really hoped things would get better.

But that was asking for too much.

* * *

 **oOo**

" _Who does he think he is?"_ Loki sulked.

To say such things to him with no restraint and so little respect, it was outrageous. He was still the prince of Asgard despite his lack of interest in the warrior ways of the Aesir. Yet Tyr had the nerve to chastise him about using his Seidr?

Oh, the _infamy_ of it all!

" _Magic takes skill and concentration,"_ Loki bit his lips, shaking with fury. _"It takes time and effort— control and dominance! It takes mastery!"_

But what does Tyr know, he only knew how to swing a sword and— and use all forms of Asgardian weaponry, and he may be an excellent hand to hand combatant, but— but it didn't matter!

Loki's annoyance suddenly fell short.

Tyr was an excellent tactician and the best General in Asgard— but Loki, in everyone's opinion of him, was merely a spoiled child that pales in comparison, especially to Thor. They didn't care that Loki could match Tyr in tactics and strategy, that his wits and cunning were far greater than his age, and he was also adept at deception.

Yet no one cared.

Not unless he was muscular and athletic will anyone bat an eye at him.

When Loki recalled Tyr's harsh words, it hurt. It would forever be engraved in his heart as every other comment he had received over the years. Loki knew his skills no matter how flawed, and he most definitely knew his own limits.

But Tyr would never understand.

" _I will show you,"_ Loki embraced his knees, making himself as small as possible. _"I will show every one of you. One day you will realize you were all wrong."_

Loki wasn't that well versed in magic.

Not yet anyway.

He knew how to cast illusions, how to manipulate water and float certain objects, and he could do other things as well, small things, but nothing as great and extravagant as his father. Odin had a great many years of training and experience, and Loki wanted to match that— if not— be greater.

But the General seemed to have an aversion to anything mystical and magical.

Using magic was the least Loki could do.

He had feigned obedience, listened and filled up their wineskins, and even silently casted wards around the forest to warn him of any approaching danger to thank Tyr for caring for him, but how dense was the General to not see that?

It was awkward!

How was he supposed to thank him anyways?

" _Honestly,"_ Loki grieved. _"When will this nightmare ever end?"_

Loki winced as he patted his injury, feeling the dull ache as the herbs he placed finally worked its wonders. He had used them all up, and would have to pick some again along the way. He wished he had learned more of the technique from Lady Eir.

He had barely tackled it in his self-study.

" _Oh well,"_ Loki slouched, feeling his body weaken. _"Perhaps one day."_

Time stretched and the day continued.

It was a little late in the afternoon when Tyr returned from hunting fresh meat. Two rabbits to be precise. He threw one at Loki to skin. And despite Loki's aversion to gore, he said nothing and continued with the task he was assigned.

Loki cooked the skinned animal by the fire.

They sat opposite one another in silence, both refusing to give way to the other's stubbornness as they ate. There was nothing to discuss that they would both be interested in anyway.

" _I would gladly take Thor's company any day."_

Although Loki liked the quiet outdoors, it made little difference when _someone_ kept eying him and giving off unrepressed judgmental stares. Loki was incensed. For the Norns to land two incompatible, unique individuals together for their amusement was nothing short of diabolical.

No doubt Tyr was thinking the same.

" _When I get my hands on those three witches,"_ Loki fictitiously vowed. _"I will let them taste their own medicine."_

The silence continued.

The moon was finally clear and visible in the sky.

Something nagged at the young prince, and his curiosity got the better of him. He snuck a look at Tyr and stared at the sapphire pools that were his eyes. They were dark and thoughtful, but also hid a bottomless secret.

Frigga had said Loki had a gift of being an _empath_.

But he couldn't read Tyr as well as he'd like.

Trying to piece together the mysteries of the General and his actions over the course of their journey, Loki hadn't realized that Tyr caught wind of his actions, mesmerized as he was.

Tyr coughed.

Loki snapped from his thoughts

Their eyes suddenly met, and Loki flushed. He looked away, humiliated for staring. He cursed himself for being so inattentive. He disliked showing weakness and how vulnerable he was. Never will he open up to anyone for them to use his secrets.

He heard Tyr's satisfied grunt. It was alarming and rather insulting, but the man had every right to judge after that debacle.

The Norns be damned for it.

"Finish your meal," Tyr fluidly spoke, looking up at the stars. "We will leave earlier than planned. It's not wise to stay around for more than a couple of days."

"I'm already done." Loki tersely answered.

"Good."

Tyr stood up, dousing the fire and securing his broadsword at his waist. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Loki grimaced at Tyr's impatience, but he was even more surprised when Tyr walked towards him.

"Yes?" Loki blinked.

"How do you want to be carried?" Tyr asked. "Front or back?"

"Excuse me?"

"I won't repeat myself again, now choose, we're losing moonlight. We need to find another shelter after this, and hopefully reach the next village."

"I can walk."

"I doubt that." Tyr scoffed. "Don't be stubborn."

"I don't need your help." Loki glared. "It's not that great of an injury and I applied herbs to it already."

"Carrying you would aggravate your wounds less."

"I will be fine for the rest of the night."

Loki really shouldn't lie, but his pride towered over his senses. He wanted to piss Tyr off for a reason unknown to him. In truth, the herbs effects were running out. His leg was starting to feel like it was on fire.

"I'm fine." Loki asserted. "I can walk."

"Not with that leg of yours."

"I told you—"

"Don't blame me if you trip and fall."

The General simply walked away without another word. Loki raised his hands, pretending to wring Tyr's neck. The man just kept walking, leaving Loki alone in the dismantled camp. Loki stood up too fast, wincing as he put too much weight on his leg.

He knew his stubbornness would bite him back sooner or later.

With that, Loki begun following.

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr was pleased.

Loki continued to grumble from behind as he followed the General at a slow pace. And victory, no doubt, had fallen to Tyr. Being the generous man that he was, he didn't boast nor rush him. He allowed Loki to see his folly. His leg would ache and he would be begging to be carried by midnight.

Tyr just had to be patient.

Yet it didn't stop him from worrying.

The prince's ramblings stilled, but the only indication of him following was his footsteps. As the hours grew by, Loki's trudges became fainter and fainter until Tyr could no longer hear it. Tyr's patience was a lost cause.

He was finally going to reprimand Loki for his foolishness.

Most likely the reason was Loki's attention span to all things outside that were affecting their travel. The boy just can't seem to still his curiosity.

"You can sightsee another time." Tyr voiced. "Keep up."

No answer.

"What are you doing?" He turned. "Delaying would attract unwanted attention and we have your brother to catch—"

Tyr's eyes widened as he saw Loki lying on the ground, embracing his body. He ran to him, kneeling down to check. He brushed a strand of hair off Loki's face and noticed the boy was flushed, panting heavily.

"Damn it," He cursed. "You never listen."

He unwrapped the bandages slowly and checked the wound.

The gash was slightly swollen and a little infected. Tyr should've insisted on the severity of such a wound. He took out the wineskin full of water and cleaned the gash as best as he could and redressed it.

"Maybe when you wake you would start listening."

Tyr warily lifted Loki, realizing just how thin and lean he was and _not_ like the normal Aesir man. Odin's beard, Tyr could already count how many times he had to save the prince's life as well as the number of how far he had to carry him.

"At this rate," Tyr sighed as he started walking. "You would forever be in my debt."

That was something he would like to see.

Tyr trudged to a nearby cave and set up camp there.

Once Loki was settled in for the rest of the night, Tyr searched the area outside the cave for anyone traveling along its path. He noticed the road was recently trampled on, and not by any animal.

" _Dangerous area,"_ He deemed. _"But we need fresh food and water."_

Tyr looked back at the figure, huddled in a blanket, by the fire in the cave. He would have to leave Loki alone to obtain these necessities and cook something special. It was getting colder each day, so a soup would suffice. He just needed some berries and fruit, some water, and meat, and it would be perfect.

It was a secret specialty of his, but it wasn't something he would boast about. No warrior seemed to think he could cook anyway.

By the nine…

If Loki found out he could make a decent meal, Asgard would fall.

Tyr walked back into the cave and unclasped his cloak. He gently placed it on Loki's body and watched the prince sleep. Loki seemed to be glowing slightly, if it that was a thing? Tyr narrowed his eyes, perhaps it was his magic healing him.

It was odd.

He'd never noticed before but…

Tyr shook his head.

He really shouldn't dwell on it. He walked away, leaving Loki alone. He seemed to be doing it more often than not. But once Loki wakes, Tyr would give him a lecture of a lifetime, and he couldn't wait to do it.

It was just a more dignified term of, " _I told you so."_

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki groaned.

He could feel the warmth of his magic radiating all over his body, trying to heal him slowly. He knew he had collapsed along the way. It was partly his fault for forcing his magic to heal him quickly.

Loki was untrained in its arts, and it was no small wonder why it backfired.

But what annoyed him most wasn't his inability to heal faster, nor was it him collapsing, it was Tyr's unprecedented comment about owing debts as he was carried away and lulled by the sweet comfort of sleep.

" _Oh the humiliation…"_ He mourned.

He thought about it for a while, but sooner gave up.

It was only going to give him a headache apart from his already numbing body. Loki didn't want to open his eyes, loving the comfort of his position snuggled up in blankets and fur. He tried to listen for Tyr, but only the cackling of the fire resonated.

" _I'm in a cave."_ Loki observed.

He didn't need to see to know where he was. The sound alone was enough. But where was Tyr? Surely the General couldn't wait to chide Loki for his _lack_ of self-preservation and—

"Look here!" Someone voiced. "The ground's been trampled."

Loki tensed.

The unfamiliar voice accompanied another.

"So it is," A deep voice laughed. "Nicely done, Anarr."

"I told you I wasn't useless."

"Maybe you're not. Who cares?" He scoffed. "I see light over there, by that cave. We may have found trespassers. I told you the wolves were keepers. No small amount to pay with the catch we're going to get."

"Don't push your luck, Seldor." Another one said. "It might just be a farmer seeking shelter."

"You're delusional, Pavel." Anarr chuckled.

"Quiet!"

Loki was going to die.

His body was too weak to fight, and his magic was focused on healing his leg. Not only that, he was at a disadvantage of three to one. He was also in a cave. There was too little movement to escape.

Reaching for the dagger in his bag, Loki hid it under the blanket as he heard the three men approach the entrance.

"I recognize him." Anarr whispered. "It's the ones our wolves found."

"The ones at the mountain path?" Pavel commented.

"Yes, that one."

"Elgoth would be thrilled."

Seldor started to poke around Loki's belongings, finding trinkets and other useless things inside. He dug further and found a small bag of gold, and counted it. He laughed, for inside was a silver brooch and an emblem.

He threw the bag of gold for Anarr to carry.

"We hit the jackpot, boys." Seldor madly grinned. "We're giving him to Elgoth."

"Are you sure?" Pavel observed. "He looks sick."

Loki slightly trembled, tightening his hold on the dagger hidden underneath him. These men must've recognized the symbols of his house and figured out he was royalty. Damn it, he knew he shouldn't have brought such heavy tokens.

The brooch and the emblem were gifts from his mother made by dwarves. He wanted to show them off to the elves in the forest of Alfheim should they come across them.

Tyr had left him at a bad time.

"He's important, that's all that matters." Seldor gestured. "Hurry, before his other companion returns. We don't have all night."

"What about the others?" Anarr asked.

"There were six of them." Pavel voiced, kneeling too close for Loki's comfort. "If they were here, they wouldn't leave this one alone. He's so young and soft looking, too."

Loki dreaded his future when he heard the lust in the man's voice.

"That's enough of you, Pavel." Seldor hissed.

"Of course."

"We're keeping him alive for Elgoth. There's no doubt that these people were the ones that slaughtered his other group."

"Ranmar's group was a bunch of idiots." Anarr scoffed.

"They were, now do something before we are called idiots as well. We caught our prize. It's time to leave."

"Come here, boy." Pavel sweetly said. "I will take care of you."

When Loki's arm was lifted, the prince immediately took action. He forced his body to move, and prepared to aim the dagger at the man's heart. But the man was skilled. He had dodged quickly, but not enough.

The dagger plunged deep at Pavel's shoulder.

"You son of a whore!"

Pavel grabbed Loki's neck and tightened his hold. Loki kicked him on the stomach and dodged Anarr's extended arms. He tried to make a break for the entrance, but Seldor caught him, throwing him down on the ground.

The wind left Loki as he coughed, feeling his body worsen.

"It looks like we have an eavesdropper." Seldor crouched next to him. "You'll soon find out what happens to young ones like you."

He looked at Pavel and Anarr, who was helping Pavel nurse his injury.

"Doesn't look too bad," Seldor raised an eyebrow at Pavel's bleeding shoulder. "We'll have Nandor fix that for you."

"I do like them feisty."

"Sure you do."

"If it's gold you want, then take it." Loki sat up, glaring daggers at all three of them. "Set me free and I'll give you all the gold you can carry."

"I'm not negotiating." Seldor smiled.

Loki's eyes widened when and hand quickly wrapped around his neck, tightening with each second. He tried to pry them off, but they were big calloused hands that were too strong for his weakened body.

"I recognize that cloak of yours anywhere." Seldor whispered. "Elgoth will be happy to see your _companion_ soon enough."

Stars appeared in Loki's eyes and the blackness surrounded him.

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr returned, muttering nonsense about taking care of pampered princelings and royal debts when he saw footsteps leading away to and from the cave. He rushed inside and found the camp raided, and Loki missing.

" _Damn it."_ He clenched his fists.

He wanted to convince himself that Loki had run away to escape his company, but the ground was in disarray, and Loki's bag was rummaged. Whatever happened, Loki was taken. The boy couldn't have walked on his own in the state he was in.

" _The fire was untouched."_ Tyr grimaced. _"But there's blood…"_

He worried— feared even, for the life of the young prince. He would never forgive himself for leaving Loki unattended, and he would pay any price just to fix his mistake. Tyr arranged Loki's belongings back in his bag and picked up the rest of the blankets.

Tyr noticed his own cloak was missing.

But then again, when he looked around, he saw his cloak sitting by the pile of woods that weren't there before. A silver brooch attached to a piece of paper hung on his cloak.

" _What in Hel's name?"_

He picked it up, unclasped the brooch and read the paper. A symbol of three scratch marks was written on it, painted by blood. He crumpled it after. Tyr gritted his teeth, seething with repressed anger.

" _Warriors blood debt."_ Tyr growled.

Those three scratch marks—the warriors blood debt— it made sense. Tyr knew who took the young prince, and where they were hiding. He quickly doused the fire, took Loki's belongings and started running.

If he was right, Loki was in grave danger.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Priceless

**oOo**

 **Chapter 3 – Priceless**

" _That prince is a walking calamity."_

Tyr grumbled along the way as he followed the familiar path, east of the forest, to the numerous ravines in the area. It took a good day and a half to finally discern tracks from Loki's captors. He had to admit, some of the men were good at concealing their trail, but others were still clumsy in their execution.

"Bastards," The General hissed.

They had changed their route, turning west of the area. Tyr palmed the scrapes along the dirt and followed it to the entrance of a foreboding, thick forest, where trees had lost its color and most of the willows had died out.

A small, disgusting river blocked his path, and the mist surrounding it made it all the more unpleasant.

" _We should have brought horses."_

Tyr adjusted his sling bag over his shoulder and untied the belt holding his sword. He lifted his belongings over his head and took a step into the murky water, where his boots sloshed heavily in the thick mud.

"Out of all the places," He mumbled as he trudged along. "They had to pick this hideaway."

He would have to tell the All-Father of this discovery.

Apparently, they had been looking in all the wrong places, thinking that their enemies wouldn't dare such a dangerous path. Their sources were inaccurate. Tyr treaded out of the water and set foot on the ground where the trail of Loki's captors were more detectable.

Their footsteps left heavy marks on the muddy soil.

" _Three captors,"_ He counted.

Tyr followed their trail a few miles west, where the trees thickened and the air was dense and congested. He saw hacked vines away from the trail and shadowed it. The rocks were sharper, cobwebs hung on several branches, and the giant trees of the forest were surrounded by overgrown dead weeds and brushes.

He should have known.

It was the forbidden forest, where the elves of Alfheim do not frequent, and the creatures of darkness lay in slumber.

Tyr cursed silently.

For the men who took Asgard's young prince had brought them to such a wretched, dark land. He had vowed to take these men down long ago, but now it got even more personal. They had taken that which Tyr had sworn to protect.

" _They will be sorry."_ He pledged, continuing down the road. _"When I find them, my blade will sing and the forest will be watered with their blood."_

As the hours ticked closed to evening, Tyr had enough.

He was exhausted.

The forest was dark and eerie, and his body cried for rest.

Feeling the cold caress his skin, Tyr took out a blanket and wrapped it around himself. He couldn't make a fire, fearing it would attract creatures lurking about. He was very close to Loki, and only a couple of hours behind.

No doubt those men need their rest.

Yet the thought gave him no comfort, for he feared for Loki's life.

He shook away the dark thoughts and decided he would get up early in the morning to catch up. He curled at the base of the tree by the large, extended roots popping out of the ground. He squeezed himself in there, and fell into a light sleep.

" _Stay strong, prince."_ Tyr thought.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Release me!" Loki shouted.

"Quiet!" Anarr hissed. "You will attract trolls in the area!"

"I care not!" He growled, struggling away from the ugly man's grip, but he was held fast and tight. "Let the trolls eat you and use your bones as toothpicks for all I care!" Loki cursed as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Release me!"

"Hand him over, Anarr."

"But Seldor—"

"Now."

Seldor pulled Loki away and took charge.

Loki had his arms tied behind his back, and he was unceremoniously dragged over the roots blocking the pathway as they tried to get him to follow towards their hidden encampment. Pavel snickered when Loki nearly tripped.

"I hope that wound gets infested." Loki growled.

"Why you…"

"Enough, Pavel." Seldor ordered. "Don't let him bait you."

Loki really hated these people.

Seldor, the man holding him, was their so-called leader. He was an arrogant man that could rival Thor in muscle… and probably brains too.

" _The Norns are quite humorous at this time."_ Loki decided. _"I wonder why."_

The man had a strange authority about him, but not as threatening as Tyr could be. Dirty blonde and blue-eyed, Seldor fit every other Asgardian out there, except for the scar running down the side of his left cheek.

And there was a brand on his neck, and a few inked symbols on his bare arms.

The other one, Anarr, he was awful.

Loki pegged him for a lackey, sorely lacking in skills and as dumb as a rock that's trying to fit in with a group _way_ out of his league. He was also very ugly to look at, at least, from Loki's point of view. The man had no sense of independence and relied heavily on Seldor.

Pavel was the most insulting.

He had that lustful look in his face that Loki wanted to wipe off. Even stabbing him on the shoulder wasn't enough to turn that man away. He was disgusting to look at, a little wrinkly and boney in the face, making him all the more repulsive to Loki.

Yet all three of them had something in common.

They all had that weird _three lined scar_ somewhere on their body, like it was _cut_ or _carved_ there by a flaming blade.

" _Probably an initiation,"_ Loki couldn't tell.

"You are lucky I am keeping you alive." Seldor snarled. "Keep walking and stop admiring the view."

"You honestly expect me to be grateful for your generosity?" Loki laughed. "You are out of your mind if you think I would stoop so low."

"I expect you to keep silent."

"You would have to redouble your efforts to shut me up."

"You are beginning to piss me off." Seldor growled when Loki kicked and pulled. "Stay still, I will not say it again. Do not make me hurt you, boy."

"Kill me then!" Loki challenged. "Be done with it!"

"Not until Elgoth sees you!"

Seldor pushed him, and roughly dragged him. Pavel and Anarr walked closely behind. Loki glanced around and saw an opportunity to escape. Pavel was pale and exhausted, while Anarr was distracted. The forest was dark enough, and Loki would use this to his advantage.

He wasn't called trickster for nothing.

Loki made a swirling motion with his wrists.

Even with his magic weak, he was still capable of illusions. It was just enough to trick the eye of his unsuspecting victims, but he had to be quick. He knew his limits, yet this was pushing too far.

"Those aren't our wolves," Pavel whispered. "Are they?"

"Where?" Anarr asked.

"Over there."

Red eyes glimmered in the dark, hiding behind a dead willow tree. Then several more eyes glimmered behind it. Seldor pushed Loki to Pavel, while Anarr walked next to him. They drew their swords as they stalked the creatures in the shadow.

"We don't have patrols in this area." Seldor whispered.

Loki felt a throbbing pain on his forehead when his magic fought him. He had strained himself already when he pushed his magic to heal his leg so he could keep up with these three.

"Something is wrong." Anarr noted.

Loki snapped.

He turned and knocked Pavel out of the way before they realized what was going on. Loki made a run for it, but Seldor and Anarr were hot on his heels. They sidetracked along the forest, dodging through three vines and rocks.

"Fork him!" Seldor ordered.

" _No… not now!"_ Loki cried. _"Valhalla above…"_

His breath hitched when the strain of his magic hit him full force. Tyr had been right. His magic was so depleted, that it hurt his body. Loki crumpled in pain, slowing down to a stop, hunching forward with a grimace.

He felt so nauseous.

"Do not move." Seldor growled. "Is that clear?"

Loki couldn't answer.

"I will make this as painless as possible."

" _Do not do this."_ Loki panted, unable to flee. _"Let me go…"_

His mind was fogged and confused. He turned around to face the large man. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. He could feel the rope on his wrists dig into his skin behind him. He was prepared to run again when Pavel caught up, blocking the path to his right.

But where was the other one?

"Wait!" Seldor cried. "Don't do it!"

Distracted by the man's shout of distress, Loki barely turned before it was too late. A solid object collided with the side of his head, and the darkness enveloped him. Loki welcomed _bliss_ to _pain._ He fell to the ground, his head scraped and bleeding.

Anarr had hit him.

"You fucking, idiot!" Seldor cursed. "You ignorant son of a whore! What did you do that for, you simpleminded imbecile?!"

"What are you yelling at me for?!"

"I had him!"

"He was going to cast another spell!" Anarr shouted back. "You saw his devilry earlier, and I saw his hand moving behind him."

"Elgoth is going to murder you." Pavel whispered.

"You are not without fault," Seldor growled. He knelt, picking Loki up and started walking to the encampment. "If the boy does not wake after this, I will feed you two to the wolves myself! Now hurry up!"

With that, Seldor was gone.

"We've both pissed him off." Pavel voiced.

"Shut your mouth." Anarr glared.

* * *

 **oOo**

It was midmorning when Tyr finally reached the encampment.

By the nine, the encampment was large with luxurious tents, adorned with beautiful trinkets and rich pieces of furniture. There was a large bonfire blazing in the corner of the field, and a battle arena was prepared in the middle.

" _Norns forbid,"_ Tyr gasped.

Several weapons were laid on the tables all around the place. Most looked brand new, crafted by elves or dwarves, but a majority of them were Asgardian weaponry.

" _Swords, clubs, axes,"_ He counted. _"Bows, arrows, shields, daggers, spears, maces…"_

Tyr inched closer.

He couldn't believe how these men were able to smuggle these around.

Different kinds of men were in the area, all heavily armed and dangerous looking. They had hefty beards, inked bodies, and scars that lined their faces of their arms. Some of the men were drunk, passing gold coins and stolen trinkets around, having a great time.

" _When did they have time to amass a small army?"_ Tyr bit his lips. _"Last I knew, the warriors blood debt consisted of only a few wayward men."_

Was Heimdall seeing this?

How was it possible for the gatekeeper to not mention such an important detail? Unless… unless the leader of this undignified group of traitors had figured out a way to avert the gatekeepers gaze.

Yet it was impossible.

" _I have to find Loki."_ Tyr grimaced. _"But where to look first?"_

There were too many.

Tyr didn't know where to begin as he snuck around the giant trees, masking his presence among the bushes and inching his way further in. There was no doubt some of these people would recognize him.

He had to be careful.

Stopping at a particular group of men huddled by the fire, drinking sloppily and laughing loudly, Tyr grimaced. There were four wretched looking young men, ranging from Tyr and Thor's age. The General could tell they were as devious and deranged looking as the rest of the men around the camp, but these four were talking about a topic that greatly interested Tyr.

"You should've seen it, Valandil!"

"Should've seen what, Anarr?" The wretched man scoffed. "All I heard was a lot of moaning and groaning in that tent."

"You know what I mean."

"There was nothing pleasurable or interesting about it. I could have found better entertainment from breeding wolves."

The men guffawed at the remark.

"You are crude, Valandil!" Fjahal cackled. "You are such a lecher!"

"Take pointers, boys."

"Rake!" Maldos pointed. "We should've known!"

"Wanton!" Anarr added as he slapped his thigh, choking on his spit as he laughed. "That's what we expect from a lewd, experienced man like yourself!"

"Take it from a man who knows."

"Valandil is right, Anarr." Maldos commented. "If you listened, you might be able to please your bedmates and last a little longer. You only have to thrust at an angle and pound harder than a dog—"

The others laughed.

Anarr growled, "Like I'm going to take advice from a man who doesn't know which babes he fathers or whose lady he got pregnant."

Tyr's face distorted in disgust at these vile men.

He had seen enough damage over the centuries of what they can do when properly motivated. To put an end to this stupidity, he needed to find Loki soonest and head to Alfheim to get King Freyr to dispose of these dangerous, lustful men.

About to move away from the group, Tyr stopped when Anarr spoke again.

"Lecture Pavel," He hissed. "He needs it more than I do."

"Excuses."

"It's not an excuse, Fjahal! I'm telling you! Pavel was about ready to pounce on the boy, but the boy got him first— stabbed him right on the shoulder before he could do anything to him! Why do you think Pavel's in that tent moaning and groaning?!"

Tyr gritted his teeth.

So these were the ones that took Loki.

He inched closer, moving carefully around the bushes. He thanked the Norns that the blood in the cave wasn't Loki's. But where— where did they hide the prince?

"Pavel's still with Nandor?" Fjahal cackled.

"Where did you think the moaning was from?" Valandil scoffed.

"That was last night."

"I think Nandor made an excuse and dared Elgoth's company instead." Anarr took a long drink of ale. Tyr contemplated the given name, but fell short of remembering. "Pavel's complaints were enough to melt anyone's patience."

The men snickered.

"I heard the prisoner was fay like." Valandil whistled. "Is it true?"

"Want to have a taste for yourself?" Maldos teased.

"Maybe _you_ want a taste?" Fjahal swallowed his swill. "Seldor caught a good one this month."

"Hey, hey…" Anarr protested. "I helped too!"

Tyr frowned, finally knowing the three who took Loki. It was this boastful man, Anarr— Pavel, the stabbed one, and this other guy named Seldor. That was good. Tyr knew who to deal with first.

"Tell us more." Valandil insisted. "I want the details."

" _So do I,"_ Tyr crept forward. _"Keep talking."_

"Eh," Anarr shrugged, refilling his cup. "The boy is fine. A bit young, lean, and feminine for my taste, but he _is_ Pavel's type… so he could as well be yours, Valandil."

"Pavel would take anything to satisfy him."

The men clanked their drinks together in agreement.

"Valandil, Maldos, Fjahal, Anarr!" Seldor, their leader, called to them. Tyr pressed himself closer to the giant tree, fearful for his discovery. "Be ready to head out in an hour. Elgoth wants us to track the remaining group that escaped us in the mountain path a few days ago."

" _This is bad,"_ Tyr thought. _"They're after Thor."_

"And Pavel?" Valandil asked.

"That bloodsucker is out of commission. We go on without him."

"And the boy you caught?"

"Why the interest?" Seldor's lips wickedly twisted into a grin. "If you want a taste, you can take it up with Elgoth, but I wouldn't chance that luck. He was pissed." Maldos offered him a drink, which he refused. "What are you all doing drinking so early?!"

"Celebrating," Anarr muttered.

"There's nothing to celebrate about our catch." He scoffed. "Ranmar is being punished for his insolence."

"And Elgoth?"

"He's pissed that the prisoner's still knocked out." Seldor glared at Anarr. "I told Elgoth you hit the boy too hard on the head. Nandor said he'd wake up soon."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's true."

"You _strangled_ him!"

"And _you_ hit him on the way here!" Seldor stole Fjahal's cup and doused the fire. "If you want to correct me, you can go to Elgoth." He mischievously grinned. "If the boy doesn't wake as Nandor said he would, _you_ are responsible."

Anarr swallowed.

"So who is the boy?" Maldos wondered.

"He's from Asgard." Seldor chuckled, pulling out the emblem from his front pocket. "Elgoth confirmed it. He gave me _this—_ " He flipped the emblem around. "— as thanks for my capture of the young prince."

" _Horse shit!"_ Tyr cursed.

Tyr carefully and quickly moved away from the group and into the shadow of the trees.

He hid his and Loki's sling bags at the base of the tree and covered them with leaves. There was no use in bringing them along, lest he get caught and his belongings stolen. He took his sword and a dagger with him as he moved to the other side of the encampment to find Loki.

This was bad.

He whispered silently for Heimdall's help, but the gatekeeper doesn't seem to hear nor see him, which meant he was all alone and at the mercy of fate itself.

" _Norns protect that boy!"_ He bit his lip, stalking away.

* * *

 **oOo**

After sneaking to the other side of the encampment, Tyr finally found Loki, who sat hunched on the ground, blindfolded, and his hands tightly bound behind a pole. The side of Loki's head was bruised, with a half bleeding gash that wasn't treated correctly

" _Still breathing,"_ Tyr assessed.

It didn't look like these men cared much for their prisoners, leaving them hapless and unattended. Tyr figured their leader had ordered it to make the situation more dramatic, yet it still sounded like a trap.

Only one way to find out…

He inched closer to Loki's location, but fell short when he noticed several brigands paraded around the camp. Some were drunk, merry making, and enjoying their goods at the still of the morning, while others patrolled with serious abandon.

" _Small mercy,"_ Tyr thought.

Nobody watched Loki attentively.

There were few men in Loki's area, and he wondered why. It was foolish of their leader to do so, but Tyr figured they must've felt comfortable enough to let their guard down. Or better yet… another trap.

The area was large, but simple…

Not a good sign.

Tyr casually walked into the camp, daring the trap that was laid out for him. But he did it quietly and quickly. He snuck behind one man, took out his dagger and stabbed him straight through the neck. The man gurgled blood, and his life snuffed out quickly.

There was no use keeping these people alive.

This was their job.

And Tyr would do _his_ … correctly.

He hid the body, wiped the blood off his blade and went for another. He crouched next to a tent, peeked through and saw no one inside. He went in and waited for another to walk past. One did and he pulled the unsuspecting brigand inside, punched him straight in the face to disorient him— he twisted the man around, locked his arms around his head… and squeezed.

Tyr got to about four men, before he was exposed for his scheme.

He miscalculated, and got dragged into a sword fight with two guys. One of them started shouting for help, and Tyr's entire plan went tumbling down… but it was worth a shot. He knew what he was getting into, even when he got this far.

In a few seconds…

Different kinds of men surrounded him, pointing all kinds of weapons to his chest. Tyr growled, but could do nothing. In the background, he could see Loki stirring.

"Lay down your sword." A man stepped forward. "Now."

Tyr thought about being snarky, but decided against it. He was outnumbered and cornered, and they would surely use Loki against him. He had to lose this fight. It wasn't fair, but he had to play his cards correctly if he wanted to win the war.

"What are you waiting for?!"

Tyr threw his sword to the man's feet.

"All of it."

Tyr growled, pulling out his dagger and sending it along with his sword. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender. The men immediately stole it, taking it far away from him as possible. Tyr narrowed his eyes.

"I want to speak to your leader, Elgoth." Tyr voiced.

"I don't think he wants to waste his time on you." A man snorted. "I say we feed him to the wolves for trespassing."

"How does he even know Elgoth?" Another one asked.

"Maybe he's here to do business."

"Perhaps we _should_ take him to Elgoth?"

"Algaroth!" Tyr cried in desperation. He knew these men wouldn't take him to this Elgoth person, but surely the man he just named was still here. "I want to speak to Algaroth. I know about the Warriors blood debt! Is Algaroth still here?"

"I haven't heard that name in years." One of the men said.

"Neither have I." A familiar voice claimed.

Tyr turned.

A handsome man with sky blue eyes and auburn hair walked to the center of the group. The men that surrounded Tyr had given way, as if he was royalty. A scar ran diagonal from his cheek, across his lips, and down to his chin. He was in a sleeveless shirt and leather vest, showing off the ink markings on his well-toned arms.

"It's been so long, Tyr."

"Not long enough."

"Much to your convenience," He smiled. "You should be lucky you caught me at a good time and a good mood. You brought me a very interesting individual, and I have to thank you for that."

"Release him."

"I don't think so."

"Algaroth." Tyr warned.

" _Elgoth_." He corrected. "I threw the name Algaroth down to the winds. This way, the past can remain the past, but who am I fooling… The past always catches up. You are here, and that is testimony to that statement."

Tyr bit his lips, forcing himself to remain silent.

He couldn't believe his ears. This _man_ was their leader?! How was that possible? He knew Algaroth… it was just... impossible… As Tyr reached a dilemma, Elgoth motioned at the two men he was caked between.

"You remember Throst," Elgoth pointed to his left, where the man lifted his chin. "He hasn't forgotten what you did to his fingers centuries ago."

Throst lifted his right hand.

Deformed stubs of fingers protruded from it. Tyr only grimaced in response, trying to ignore the threatening vibe now emanating from the man. Elgoth then pointed to his right, where he introduced Grimwald.

"You stabbed his left eye," Elgoth narrated. "And cut his left ear— you basically mutilated his left side." He laughed when he noticed Tyr's indifference. "But even then, you don't care, do you? None of this fazes you."

Tyr sweated.

He did _not_ want to be in this position.

"You are here because of your prince." Elgoth motioned at his prisoner. "I'll take you nearer, don't worry."

He snapped his fingers and in an instant, Tyr was caked between Throst and Grimwald. They held him on each arm, both tight and menacingly. The other men crowded them, but parted away for Elgoth.

Tyr was pushed into the field where Loki was held.

Men after men piled up to watch.

Seldor's group had finally joined in, whistling in delight at the revelation that Loki's savor had finally come. Some of the men, who hadn't seen Loki, awed at the thought they had a prince captured.

Tyr did _not_ think this through.

He should've known better than to play these men for fools.

The warriors surrounded the field, but gave them a large space at the center. Throst and Grimwald released him and settled into a position beside Loki. Elgoth paced around, amused at Tyr's desperate expression.

"Why so silent?" Elgoth asked.

"There's nothing to discuss." He growled. "I know you've been after me for centuries, and here I am. You have me where you want me. Now release him."

"Noble," He pointed. "But I cannot do that."

"Why are you acting like you're the leader?"

"Because I am?"

"The Warriors blood debt was near disbanded centuries ago when the Einherjar trampled the last camp and the All-Father placed bounties on your heads."

"And yet here we are." Elgoth laughed, and the men laughed with him. "I overthrew Elasador centuries ago. I _am_ the new leader. Why do you think there's so much improvement over the years? Besides, Odin is foolish enough to let this escalate."

"When did you find the time to amass an army?"

"I wouldn't call it that yet," He chuckled. "But since you said so, I'm feeling a little proud. But I'm not here to talk about passing down the torch or my fortune over the years— I want to talk about _you…_ "

Elgoth knelt next to Loki.

"And I want to talk about _him_."

He took a lock of Loki's raven hair and played with it.

"I swear Algaroth," Tyr whispered, his fists clenched in rage. "If you hurt him—"

"I always knew you had a soft side." Elgoth stopped and snickered. "But I didn't think it was _that_ strong. Oh, but I knew." He looked at the crowd of men as he narrated Tyr's life. "Centuries ago— I could tell then— I still could."

"We're not discussing the past."

"Ah yes, that mentality of yours. What did you say before? Ah— _whatever happened before means nothing now—_ am I correct? Because all you ever do, _Tyr…_ is run away from your past."

Elgoth's calm demeanor immediately soured.

"You cannot even own up to what you did to all of us!" He growled, lurching forward. "What you did to Throst— to Grimwald— not even a peep from Yrmun, who you _killed_! Not even _me!_ "

"You _knew_ the consequences!"

"Horse shit!" Elgoth spat. "You're just as arrogant and stubborn as I remember. Do you even know why I overthrew Elasador?! Do you?!" He began pacing, losing his temper and riling up the crowd. "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW?!"

"AYE!" They shouted.

"I overthrew him because he let you off too easy. What you did in the past will make up for it now. These men are loyal to me, not like someone I know."

"Enough." Tyr said.

"Can you not handle the truth?"

"The past has nothing to do with today."

"There you go again!" Elgoth paced quicker, pointing at Tyr as if he was a spectacle to be marveled at. "Keep telling yourself that." He snapped his finger and the men dispersed. "It's about loyalty now. The initiation of the three scars of the Warriors blood debt was important, but things have changed…"

"What would have changed?"

"A number of things," He explained. "You got off easy before, but _no one_ betrays us again. But I should digress— you are not fond of the memories— and I want to quicken things up a bit."

Then men who had dispersed before, returned.

They placed a boiling pot of water on the ground and gave him an iron ladle. Elgoth smiled at Tyr's horrid expression, clearly indicating that the General was at his wits end. Elgoth scooped up the boiling water with the iron ladle, and hovered it over Loki's healing leg.

A drop fell and Loki winced at the heat.

"I know you're awake, boy." Elgoth whispered. "No use feigning sleep."

A few more drops made Loki whimper.

Elgoth psychopathically brought the boiling water towards Loki's face. Instinctively, the prince moved away. Tyr was half relieved that Loki was awake and well, but horrified at the thought of the prince's soon to be torture.

"Why are you here, Tyr?" Elgoth suddenly asked. "You knew better than to pursue us."

"You _know_ why."

"You did it to retrieve the trickster prince." He moved the ladle out of the way and gave Loki a pat on the head. "I never took you for the sentimental type, at least, not to this degree. Back then, you used to kill for the fun of it."

"I am _NOT_ discussing this." Tyr growled.

"You are afraid," Elgoth could tell. "No matter, I think we can come to an agreement."

"Keep talking."

"You walk out of here alive, and say _nothing_ to _anyone_ about the ongoings in this encampment, and we let bygones be bygones… for old time's sake."

"And the boy?"

"Ours."

"Not going to happen."

"You're smart, Tyr." Elgoth raised his eyebrows. "You cannot walk out of this alive. I'm giving you an excuse. You walk away, telling Odin you did everything you could and we all get what we want. After all, the King likes you… otherwise; he wouldn't have taken you ba—"

"Enough!" He shouted.

"What do you say?"

"What do you plan to do to him?"

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been feigning sleep the entire morning, but the revelation of Tyr's words made him wish he was still knocked out.

Was Tyr actually _thinking_ of selling him out?!

He was Asgard's General!

"We will hold him ransom," Elgoth shrugged. "Play with him a little… the usual… not _that_ much has changed. Besides, I heard Odin's children were tough. I want to test that theory."

"Test that theory elsewhere," Tyr stepped forward. "I won't be party to this foolish bargain."

"Your loss." He sighed. "Tie him up!"

Tyr fought with every ounce of his strength, but he was severely outnumbered. He managed to kick and punch at least five until he was brought to his knees, roughly tied, and moved out of the way.

"LOKI!" Tyr shouted. "DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Shut up!" Throst growled.

"DON'T LISTEN!"

"Throw him into one of the tents on the other side of the camp." Elgoth ordered. "Bring ten of your strongest men with you, Throst. Grimwald, you're going with him. And please, someone gag him!"

"LOKI!" Tyr struggled. "DON'T—"

Grimwald put a dirty rag in Tyr's mouth and locked it with another dirty cloth. They also blindfolded him and gave him a few beatings as they dragged him away.

"What do you want to do to him?" Seldor walked up to him.

"We can play with him this afternoon." Elgoth smiled. "Scratch the search party. I want every man present. We need to start cutting down the lazy ass wipes and make way for new recruits. Have Ranmar's new group set up the battle arena."

"You're going to give Ranmar a second chance?"

"It's his _only_ chance."

"Pity, I don't like him that well."

"Don't worry," Elgoth slapped him on the chest. "We'll have Ranmar and his new group go against Tyr first." He raised his hands and shouted, "Drinks all around, boys! We got ourselves a winner!"

The men cheered.

Everyone was ordered to disperse and leave Elgoth alone with Loki.

Elgoth walked to the prince and pulled away his blindfold.

Loki blinked, still disoriented, but capable of coherent thought. Elgoth knelt to him and smiled sincerely. Loki looked at him, eyeing him with suspicion. He had been blindfolded all this while, and this was the first time he saw their leader.

"I love your eyes." Elgoth traced it gently. "They're like emeralds."

Loki pulled away.

"Forgive me for that little spectacle earlier," He chuckled. "I wasn't really going to boil your legs or your face. You're too… how should I put it without offending you? You're too…"

"Delicate?" Loki rudely supplied.

"Useful," Elgoth corrected. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"You can trust me." He sat crossed legged in front of him. "I think you'll be a good addition to the group. If you value your life, you could tell us other things you know."

"To Hel with that," Loki rebelled.

"You do not think you can trust me?"

"No, I don't."

"You trust Tyr then?" Elgoth said, making Loki uncomfortable. "You shouldn't trust him. That man is full of secrets that are buried layers upon layers of guilt and pride."

"And you aren't?" Loki challenged. "You're turning me against him."

"I'm trying to enlighten you to the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"Whether you want to or not, we both know you _will._ " He placed a hand on Loki's knee, making the prince tense up. "What kind of man do you think he is? Do you believe the stories they tell you? The heroic Tyr, the amazing General, a great trainer, so noble is he— the embodiment of justice— do you believe that crap?"

"More than I believe yours."

Elgoth moved forward, staring at Loki's emerald eyes with a smile.

"You do not like him." He voiced. "Yet you admire him."

"That is not true." Loki defended.

"I know a lie when I hear one." Elgoth laughed. "I was just like you. Fair warning, he is _not_ the man you think he is. And one way or another, you _will_ learn… and whether or not it breaks your heart, it doesn't concern me."

With that, he walked away, leaving Loki to contemplate his words.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **Fun fact:**_ _Algaroth is a solid white powder used as an emetic (a medicine or substance) to cause vomiting. I thought it was pretty ironic._

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Single Combat

**oOo**

 **Chapter 4 – Single Combat**

Loki felt like a pet.

He was seated in one of the most luxurious viewing tents he had ever had the pleasure to be invited into. The tent was spacious and breezy, carpeted with one of the softest fur in the nine. Decorous oil lamps adorned the sides of the tent, lighting up the bright-colored sheets and the cushions spread about.

" _It could rival the Aesir in their decor,"_ Loki frowned. _"Not to mention the price of each item."_

But none of it was enjoyable.

Loki had his hands bound to the arm of the leader's throne-like chair, degraded into a common slave as he sat on a pile of cushions like some well-groomed pet. In different circumstances, Loki would have enjoyed something like this.

He sighed in disappointment.

The ropes on his wrist were beginning to cut him. He tested its strength, but a guard nearby grunted in warning.

Loki stopped.

There was no use angering the guards.

He had to think of another option, but as he looked around, his options became less and less. He had pictured several scenarios in which to escape, but none of them had come close to a breakthrough.

Several of the guards patrolled the encampment like hawk.

It was unnerving.

The way they stared at Loki as if he were prey was bad enough, but the way they handled the situation was increasingly frightening.

Loki's strategies were sure to fail.

" _Heimdall,"_ He thought. _"I hope you alerted father."_

Even if the gatekeeper did, it didn't make Loki's situation any more comfortable. If Odin sent the army on their way here, it was impossible to reach it in such a short time. They would probably be dead or sold by then.

Still, Loki had his hopes up.

He eyed several men around the camp, but no Tyr in sight. Where was the General? And what had they done to him? Loki was beginning to fear for his safety. Tyr's location would be the only thing that would help soothe his ruffled nerves.

"What are your bets, Nasor?"

"No clue."

Two of the men walked past the tent, towards the arena, to find the perfect seats. They raised their trinkets to the other men, and were immediately welcomed and offered drinks. Another group of men, eager to find their seats, joined them.

"I'm rooting for Throst."

"Is he going up first?"

"Probably."

"Who is next?"

"Grimwald maybe," The man counted. "Perhaps Ranmar himself will compete."

Loki overheard several other conversations about the contenders and weapons to be used in the matches. He listened intently for any other information they would let slip in their drunken stupor.

Focused was he on listening, Loki barely registered Elgoth entering the tent.

"Prince," The man approached. "You are always welcome to join me."

Loki blinked, looking up.

"I hope you are comfortable." Elgoth smiled. "The men treated you fairly, yes?"

"Just because I am surrounded by luxurious items," Loki lifted his chin in defiance. "It does not mean I thoroughly enjoy the position I am in." He then impatiently asked. "Where is Tyr? What have you done to him?"

"You worry too much."

"I have every right to be."

Elgoth simply laughed and took his seat next to Loki. He felt the unwavering gaze of the prince and relished upon the feeling it sent up his spine. He wondered if this was what utter bliss of victory felt like.

He turned dramatically to Loki, challenging his gaze.

"I have not properly introduced myself," He soothingly said. "My name is Elgoth. I used to be a… _friend_ … of Tyr."

"It did not look like it this morning."

"No." He chuckled. "I assume not."

A silence fell upon them, but Loki was determined to seek the answers he felt he deserved. He trusted Tyr despite his great dislike of him. There was no way this _man_ was more trustworthy than Asgard's finest General.

"He called you Algaroth."

"So he did." Elgoth licked his lips. "Why do you ask?"

"I did not ask." Loki mumbled. "But you told me Tyr is not the man I think he is. Yet you have secrets of your own."

"Don't we all?"

"I don't trust you."

"I lay no fault in you for thinking that." Elgoth chuckled, accepting a goblet of wine handed to him by one of his men. "Being a leader of an unruly group would make anyone suspicious."

Loki scowled, unhappy with the answer.

Elgoth snickered.

"It used to be my name," He whispered softly, urging Loki to lean closer to the armrest. "Algaroth was, let us say, a different man. I am Elgoth now— _Usurper, thief, champion—_ and I would appreciate it if you would call me that."

He reached for a lock of Loki's raven hair, causing the prince to move away, but when Loki could move no more, Elgoth snorted in amusement. Loki glared, the man was doing it far more frequently than he would've liked.

"Be easy, prince." He said. "I will not harm you."

"What are your plans?"

"Are you curious or merely snooping?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and awe. This man confused him. Elgoth was good at what he does for a brigand leader. Usually, men like these were swallowed with pride and greed for all things gold and glory.

Even vengeance…

Yet Elgoth stood out.

His patience, the calm attitude, the soothing, clever words that came out of his mouth— it made Loki feel as if Elgoth's actions were justified. It was simply… _strange._ He carefully watched as the man, waiting for his words to sink in, poured himself more wine.

It bothered Loki.

He could usually read a man's intentions from their words or expressions alone, but Elgoth— the man was either downright honest or simply clever at lying.

Loki did not know which was worse.

"If you are wondering," The man voiced, circling his finger on the rim of his goblet. "I simply want to test Tyr's strength against my men. I'm curious to see whether he retained his skills. There is no better way than arranging a duel—"

"Sounds like an excuse."

"To injure?"

Loki nodded.

"Why, yes." Elgoth agreed. "I won't deny; that is one of my intentions, but it is far deeper than that."

Loki shivered slightly when the man tore his gaze away from him. He stared at the battle arena, which was piling up with more men. Elgoth waved his hand and Seldor, the man who took Loki, walked up to them.

"Are the men ready?" Elgoth asked.

"They are being prepared."

"Prepare them faster." He urged. "I want to start and end this quickly."

Seldor bowed, but before he could leave, Elgoth's hand shot up and grabbed his arm. He pulled him forward and whispered something in his ear. Seldor's face lit up, and he left with maddening glee. Elgoth adjusted his position with a triumphant look on his face.

The fear was real.

And Loki could deny it no longer.

The men began to chant.

One by one, the excitement spread like wildfire, and Elgoth felt invigorated. He would cheer and slam his goblet along with his men if not for the nagging voice in his head to show proper decorum.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Pardon?" Loki blinked.

"Will you join us?" Elgoth gestured at the crowd. "We could use your… _expertise."_

Something about the way the man said it, made Loki shiver.

Whether it was anger or fear, Loki couldn't tell. His hand trembled, and he was very sure that Elgoth could feel it from the armrest. Whatever kind of _expertise_ they were looking for, Loki didn't want to know.

"I am a prince."

"An admirable rank, I assure you."

"I will not stoop so low to join your rabid group." Loki defiantly stated. "I will not betray my father and his realm."

"Your standards are very high." Elgoth shrugged. "But I might be able to persuade you."

"I cannot see that happening."

"I stand by what I said." He repeated. "You should not trust Tyr."

"All the more reason I shouldn't trust you." Loki shifted his body, feeling the stiffness in his joints. "Why are you so against Tyr? What had he done to harbor such resentment?"

"You think I resent him?"

"Do you not?"

"A little," Elgoth leaned back, pondering the thought. "It is a long story."

"I have the time."

Loki rejoiced at having been able to push the conversation this far, but it wasn't over. Elgoth turned his attention to the crowd around the arena. Food was handed out early, along with the wine and ale.

They did have some time to spare.

"Tell me," Elgoth opened. "What are your thoughts on Tyr?"

Loki did not expect that.

"Humor me," The man said, curling up an arm to rest his chin on. "I heard Tyr had become Asgard's General, yes? _That_ is a wonderful rank for a man like him. It _is_ true, yes?"

"It is." Loki nodded.

He had to play his cards correctly. He would tell Elgoth the truth, but it would not compromise anything Loki stood for. He would _not_ be intimidated by this man. Instead, Loki decided the intimidation should come from him.

"Apart from Thor," Loki voiced. "Tyr is one of the best warriors in Asgard. He trained majority of the army, and excels in _any_ weapon you give him."

"Sounds about right," Elgoth lazily agreed.

Loki scowled.

This man didn't even care.

"He came to us… angry and alone," Elgoth began, weaving his lovely tale with a dreaded tone. "I believe he was resentful of the older prince's glory, that he sought us out of spite."

"Impossible." Loki disagreed.

"Is it?"

"Tyr admires Thor."

"Where there is admiration, young one," Elgoth chuckled. "There is quiet resentment."

"I do not believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not, this tale I speak of is as true as it could be. The Norns smite me if they wish. But we are no different from mortals who convinced themselves that the wrong thing is the right thing."

"You dare provoke the Norns?"

"I provoke them not, for what I speak of is the truth." Elgoth smiled, feeling he had won the argument. "Tyr, he is rough on the outside as he is on the inside. He is not a person who likes to be on the receiving end. Surely this you know?"

Loki scowled for it was true.

Tyr didn't like to lose.

"He came to us as a warrior seeking asylum." He continued. "Elasador, the man I overthrew, he led our group to hunt, pillage, kill, steal… we sought the thrill of bloodlust—"

He turned his sky blue eyes at Loki.

"The _bliss_ of the aftermath when you seek your bed," He whispered, licking his lips in memory. "Joined with a warm body, flesh to flesh… Didn't matter if it was a girl, a woman, a boy, or a man… lust is lust…"

"Tyr would never—!"

"You see!" Elgoth pointed and laughed. "Your admiration of him is showing. You defend him despite everything. But truly, do you _know_ him?"

"I know enough." Loki hissed.

"He is your instructor in the arts of war, yes?" He smiled, enjoying the thrill of Loki's defiance run up his spine. "Tyr has a talent for it— teaching— but I tell you, you know _nothing_ about Tyr. Do you not remember how he disappeared centuries ago, and for long periods of time?"

"He was on a mission."

"Is that what you were told?"

"What of it?"

"He sought asylum with _us."_ Elgoth reminded Loki. "His disappearance was at that same time. Do the math, child."

Loki bit his lips and dared to ask, "How do you know so much about him?"

"I told you," He poured more wine into the goblet. "We were friends, or as good as friends could be. Out here, a man is still a man— full of greed and lust… Tyr, you see, he left when he finally got what he wanted… talked about a purpose in life— and never came back."

"Why?" Loki wondered.

"We fought— told him never to return." He then asked. "Have you seen the scar on Tyr's right arm?"

Loki felt uncomfortable again.

The atmosphere had changed.

Panic rose in his chest when Elgoth leaned towards him, moving a hand to his bound wrists. Loki remained perfectly still as Elgoth ran a finger down Loki's long, pale hands.

"Tyr was defiant." He absently murmured. "Never let anyone brand him."

He looked at Loki.

 _Waiting…_

"Why was that?" Loki whispered.

"His pride," Elgoth shrugged, moving away. "He refused to put our symbol on any part of his body. I left him a scar for that alone. And when he left us, I finally understood why. His loyalties… were elsewhere. But I say, ' _A broken man is still a man with greed'._ Do not let him fool you."

Elgoth pointed.

"Watch."

Suddenly the crowd cheered, a horn sounded, and drums rolled.

Tyr was pushed into the arena by several men, and his escape route was blocked. The men spat, howled, and laughed at his predicament. Loki watched in horror as he took in Tyr's appearance. The frantic, beaten look of the General was no joke.

"There is no shortage of the number of lives Tyr ruined in this camp."

Elgoth smiled when Tyr's eyes went back and forth through the crowd. His gaze then fell to their leader, sitting like a King on his throne with Loki strapped to the armrest like a slave. Tyr charged towards them, but was stopped by several men.

They pushed him back, and beat him to the ground.

Loki bit back a cry.

He watched as the General, so high up was his admiration of him then, was now dragged to the center of the arena like an animal to be slaughtered. Elgoth snickered at this. The man turned, giving Loki one of his biggest smiles yet.

"This," He gestured. "This is our justice."

"This is wrong." Loki hissed. "How is this a fair fight?"

"We have rules, prince."

"And?"

"They are meant to be followed." Elgoth lazily explained. "Break the laws I've set, and in turn, be broken. I am not like our previous leader. Elasador was too lenient with these thugs. He allowed the men to steal from their own." He suddenly mused. "Betrayal was common back then…"

"And you changed it?"

"I set up the ground rules. As long as there is loyalty, you are safe."

"That is an odd way of forming allies."

"It works."

Loki couldn't believe his ears.

"If you keep the men happy and satisfied," Elgoth continued. "No one will get hurt. If they earn their fair share— all the better! Betray us, or be the lazy ass you are and bring the others down, well now…"

He brought a finger to his neck and made a slicing motion.

"You end up soaking the river in red."

"You are mad," Loki choked. "This is insane!"

"It's simply cutting off the weak ones."

"What of Tyr?!"

"He _did_ betray us," Elgoth eyed Tyr, who tried to stand. "But the men will play fairly. A duel is a duel. If Tyr wins, that is the end of it. If he cheats, so does the other one— it's fairly simple, really. Surely you know the workings since you _are_ a prince."

"If your men try to cheat?"

"I'm sure Tyr could figure that out."

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr wiped the blood trickling down his lips.

Elgoth had the upper hand, but Tyr would not bow down to the likes of him. Loki's life was in danger, and Tyr vowed to protect the royal family, no matter who they were. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up with nary a wobble.

He faced Elgoth, throwing down the gauntlet.

But Elgoth wasn't fazed by the silent threat.

Instead, the man raised his right hand and snapped his finger. Immediately, the crowd roared with glee and the horns blew once more. Tyr turned, looking for his first opponent.

"I've waited _centuries_ for this!" A voice growled.

A man stepped forward, raising his hand with the deformed stubs that used to be fingers. Tyr cursed as the crowd wailed in delight.

It was Throst.

"Have you ever been to a fight like this?" Elgoth wondered.

"You have clearly not met my brother." Loki murmured.

"The older prince's legendary escapades and disobedience are child's play." He scoffed, offering Loki some wine, which the young prince refused. "Throst and Tyr are going to show us what a real fight looks like."

Tyr and Throst circled one another.

"Where are their weapons?" Loki asked.

"I know it usually starts with a sword fight," Elgoth slouched back. "But what better way than to begin with hand to hand combat? Besides, Throst has been dying to pound Tyr in the dust."

"This isn't right."

"I think he is justified to seek some form of vengeance."

"Vengeance," Loki repeated.

"I wouldn't worry too much, prince." Elgoth laughed. "If you knew the whole story, you'll see the justice in it. For now, you still seem to trust Tyr, if only a little— but not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"When a man loses himself in rage… that is when the truth comes out."

Suddenly…

Throst charged, punching left and right. Tyr dodged each punch with enough grace as a seasoned warrior. He moved to the side and backhanded Throst. The crowd yelled and screamed obscenities at them.

Each one passing trinkets around— making bets to see who would last longer.

Loki watched attentively.

He silently prayed to the Norns that they would come out of this alive. His musing, however, was cut off by the crowd's cheering and Elgoth's laughter.

Tyr had just tripped Throst.

Loki turned back to the leader, who barely noticed Loki's panicked expression as he watched Throst charge again with more ferocity. Tyr, with many years of experience, knew what to do with that blind fury. He side stepped the attack, brought his hands together, and plowed it straight at the back of Throst's head.

The brute collapsed.

The crowd went silent, but a moment later, they went wild.

Drinks flew about, and trinkets were quickly exchanged, but the fight was far from over. Throst turned on his back, staring at Tyr, who spat on the ground, motioning for him to stand up. Tyr goaded him a bit more, earning him a sneer.

Loki watched.

His excitement and fear mingled together.

Tyr should not give the man any allowance.

So why…

Why was he doing this?

As soon as Throst stood up, Tyr jabbed him across the throat. The man choked and fell down, coughing his lung out. The crowd went wild again as Tyr began to beat him in uncontrolled rage. Tyr punched, kicked, stomped…

He even grabbed Throst's other hand and bent his fingers the other way.

Throst wailed.

"Poor man," Elgoth chuckled. "Serves him right though."

He ran a hand over his auburn hair and turned his sky blue eyes at the prince. Loki noticed his gaze, but firmly kept his emerald eyes at Tyr. The General wasn't letting up, continuing to beat Throst into a sobbing mess.

"I told you," Elgoth sighed. "Tyr is not new to this type of duel."

It wasn't just a duel.

It was barbaric.

Loki could no longer watch. He turned away, burying his face on the armrest, and tried to calm his breathing. He started whispering desperately for Heimdall's help, or anyone's for that matter, but that hope was fast and fleeting.

Everything Loki knew and admired of Tyr was gone.

Was this truly Asgard's General?

"Come now," Elgoth's soothing voice rang. "You haven't watched anything yet. We are only just beginning."

He reached out to caress Loki's raven hair, but Loki moved away. He turned back to the fight where Throst was dragged away, replaced by Grimwald. The man had a sword this time. Elgoth motioned his men, and Tyr was given his own.

"Playing fair _is_ part of the rules." Elgoth whispered. "I would not want the young prince of Asgard to think us as liars."

For the first time, Loki saw Tyr in a different light.

Tyr was more than a mentor, more than just a warrior and Asgard's General. Loki looked up to him, but now… he was darker, desperate, angry… why was that? What had the General gone through in those years?

" _What more are you hiding?"_ Loki thought.

Blow after blow, Tyr moved gracefully around the arena. He twisted his body away from the sword that was swiped down towards him. He reevaluated himself, and moved his leg along the way.

Side step.

Parry.

Pivot.

Parry again.

And to Loki's shock, Tyr moved a leg in front of Grimwald and the men nearly tripped, but he was quick. He jumped out of the way, circling his weapon for another jab, but Tyr was quicker. He repeated the sick move and this time, Grimwald fell.

The crowd cheered.

Loki shook his head in disbelief.

Tyr had used dirty handed tricks. The General used to chide him for using such tactics— _it wasn't honorable,_ he said— but here he was, using them to his advantage.

Tyr was Asgard's strategist, but never had Loki seen this form of strategy from him. Tyr called it unconventional and cowardly, but in this fight, he called it _victory._ He swiped his sword around and Grimwald's sword flew. He grabbed the man's tunic, turned him around, and locked his arms around his neck.

Grimwald choked, turning purple in his lack of air, and the crowd rejoiced.

"Tap out!" Tyr growled. "TAP OUT!"

The man coughed, but gave in.

He tapped out.

Tyr released him, but gave him a swift kick to the guts. Grimwald crawled away in defeat. Tyr raised his arms like a champion, challenging everyone else. He spat curses at the men, yelling for them to face him.

Elgoth smirked at this.

Loki could only watch in confusion.

" _Who are you?"_ He thought.

The image of the noble, pristine, and strong General was gone. The embodiment of the perfect warrior had faded away, replaced by a man who looked just like any rabid warrior falling into the face of temptation.

A man full of regrets… _full of dark secrets…_

"He hasn't lost his touch." Elgoth muttered.

"This dueling," Loki asked when he finally found his voice. "How long will this last?"

"As long as it needs to."

* * *

 **oOo**

The fight dragged on to evening.

Tyr had received several cuts and bruises from swords, spears, maces— the list went on. He was in bad shape. His face was slightly swollen under the eye, his lips were cut, and he may have broken a rib or two.

But nothing compared to what he had done to the men he fought.

They were all in serious condition.

He fought twelve men…

And won.

"You cannot help but admire him, can you?" Elgoth chuckled, slightly drunk. "I'm now twelve men short, and _he_ is still standing!"

"You have to end it." Loki pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"It has gone long enough. Has he not proven his worth by now?"

"Convince me."

"He is exhausted… and beaten…"

"It's not over."

Elgoth's patience had thinned with the wine he had consumed, and thus, dragged Loki closer to him by the neck. Loki smelled the wine in his breath. It was disgusting, but it was nothing compared to the fear he felt when Elgoth inched closer.

His tone changed as quickly as his patience left.

"Do you wonder why he still stands, prince?" Elgoth slurred. "I don't. Because, I _know._ He gets his strength because of _you!_ "

He grabbed Loki's hair and faced him to the arena.

"Look…"

Tyr glared at them.

Elgoth tightened his fist on Loki's hair to prove a point. It made the prince wince. Tyr narrowed his eyes at Elgoth, uncaring of the man writhing underneath him in pain when he had jammed his sword into the man's leg.

"He knows you are the prize." Elgoth released him.

Loki fought back the urge to release his magic. He simply showed his disinterest, which made Elgoth laugh with delight.

"How is this fair?" Loki pushed on.

"My rules…" Elgoth challenged. "If he dies now, you are a lost cause. He fights for you, prince. You should be happy he cares. It's not often someone like _you_ manages to hold his interest for this long. Not many have, and more often than not, they end up forgotten."

Loki contemplated his words and decided to ask.

"How is it that Heimdall has not seen you and your army yet?

"Why would I tell you that?"

"He is the gatekeeper." Loki whispered. "He knows all."

"So I've told you before," Elgoth stood up, wobbling on his feet to get another goblet of wine. "There are a lot of things the All-Father and his General are willfully blind to. That goes the same for your gatekeeper."

He sat back down, downing an entire bottle in one go.

"Here," He pulled out a necklace hidden under his tunic. "Pretty, ain't she?"

Loki eyed the silver crescent moon, adorned with tiny amethysts, dangling from a silver chain. It was _beautiful…_ and it shined like nothing Loki had ever seen before. And in the middle of the moon— hung a purple blood stone.

The scholar in Loki wanted that _thing_ right away!

"It was said," Elgoth slurred. "Many a millennia ago… A witch enchanted the blood stone to hide herself from her enemies. I… encountered it in my travels. After much research here and there— killed a lot for it too— I have the enchantment working as I please."

"This extends to the encampment?" Loki curiously asked.

"Anywhere!" He laughed. "Wherever I am!"

"And it is powerful enough to hide anything you want?"

"It has its limits."

"Do your men have similar trinkets?"

"Norns, no!" Elgoth boasted, grinning darkly at Loki. "Only _I_ have such beautiful trinkets in my possession. If I had all I wanted, the encampment would be much larger, but the stone has a perimeter, you see… anyways, is this… _interrogation_ of yours, finished?"

"Excuse me?" Loki blinked.

"Do not think I don't know what you are doing. I have lived _far_ longer than you have. Drunk I may be, but I don't tell my secrets on a whim." He winked. "Your tactics are brilliant though."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing you should fear." He swallowed a burp. "I would not tempt fate if I were you."

A hoarse shout called them away from their conversation.

Tyr was on the ground, completely exhausted. Five men were hounding on him, beating him up. Many were incapacitated, completely drunk and delusional. Elgoth stood up, got out of the tent and yelled for a halt.

"That's enough!" He cried." We continue this tomorrow!"

Elgoth looked at the sky.

The clouds were condensed, darker than the night sky. It was about to rain. At that moment, the sky lit up, and thunder rolled across the mountains. He smiled at this, and turned to his men, who had Tyr on each arm.

"Put him on the east side of the camp." Elgoth smiled. "Take this one with him."

Loki frowned.

He did not like where this was going.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Concerns

**oOo**

 **Chapter 5 – Concerns**

The rain poured heavily throughout the forest. Lightning illuminated the darkness, and thunder roared through the sky. The river was flooded, the ground was muddy, and the trees scarcely gave shelter.

" _Wonderful,"_ Tyr grouched.

He was tied to the trunk of the tree with thick ropes knotted together. His clothes were wet and clinging to his injuries, but he was glad that some of the blood had washed off, even if the water _did_ cause some irritation.

When he turned his head to the right, Loki was no better off.

The prince's hands were tied to a thick branch, leaving him standing in the rain for over several hours now. No doubt it was Elgoth's idea of a punishment. Tyr almost felt sorry for Loki. He could tell that he had gained enough energy, but the strain on the boy's body was halting further progress over healing his minor wounds.

"Loki?" Tyr called.

Loki had been dozing off when he barely heard Tyr's insistent call through the rainstorm. He shook off the cold water from his face, and turned.

Dull emerald eyes met sapphires.

Their gazes were enflamed, but for different reasons. For Loki, it was due to Tyr's secrets that had him so ablaze. For Tyr, escape meant more to him than justice for the cowards Elgoth had for a team.

"What?" Loki frowned.

"Are you well?" Tyr asked. "Are you injured?"

"You _dare_ ask me that?" He gaped, narrowing his eyes accusingly. "Have you looked at your reflection?"

"I am not the one standing in the rain!"

"And I was not the one who participated in that barbaric tournament!" Loki hissed, keeping his voice low enough so not to alert guards, but loud enough to hear over the rain. "Do not ask me such foolish questions."

"Stubborn prince."

"Obnoxious General."

Tyr ignored the insult and observed Loki.

Despite Loki's sharp tongue, he could see the prince struggling with the horrific events he had witnessed. There was no doubt that Loki wished he was home, warming by the hearth with his family.

But such sentiments were unnecessary, Tyr thought.

He had to get Loki home somehow.

Before he ended up like this, he had seen a steep river leading to what he guessed was a bank farther down the forest, away from this sorry excuse for nature. It would aid them in their escape, but it would be difficult.

" _If only we were not so exhausted."_ He grimaced. _"But we cannot wait another day for Algaroth to hatch his schemes."_

For the last several hours, he had noticed only five guards posted around the area. The rest were drunk, sleeping the night off in their tents. It was a small mercy. With such heavy rain, any tracks or noises they made would certainly be washed off.

"Loki." Tyr called again.

"What?"

"I have a strategy in mind."

"Truly?"

"It would most likely fail," Tyr admitted. "But there is a chance it might work. There _is_ a way out of this forest, but it's not something I suggest we do unless truly necessary."

"And how do we escape from these bonds?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Of course."

Loki rolled his eyes at the admission, but any scheme was better than nothing. They would have to work together… Although, Tyr was too prideful to admit that he was weak from his injuries, Loki was having none of it. He himself had been formulating an exit strategy, and now was his time to shine.

"How far do you think the guards are?" Loki asked.

"Not very," Tyr discerned from the silhouettes. "Why?"

"I guess now is as good a time as any." He lamented and mumbled. "I don't know why I must do everything. Aesir men, like you, are all the same."

"Need I remind you—"

"Hush," Loki ordered. "Be silent."

Tyr frowned at the sudden change of tone, but obeyed it nonetheless when he saw Loki's concentrated look. Instantly, there was a gleam of green light casting over the forest. When it vanished, two exact copies of themselves stood out in the open.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Every detail was… _perfect!_

Down from the cuts, scars, and bruises, up to the way their clothes were drenched, it was outstanding. If Tyr had been a master of magic, he would have appreciated such artistry, but of course, he wasn't.

Though he had to say, Loki had out done himself. He had not counted on Loki's seidr to perform. He had also not counted on Algaroth being foolish enough to bind Loki with normal ropes.

"Did you see that light?" A voice cried.

"It came from there!"

"Hurry!"

Tyr recognized those voices.

He turned to the mischievous prince, who was breathing with difficulty. The doubles flickered slightly, but maintained their forms. Tyr wondered what Loki had altered with the illusions when they were already so accurate.

He found out a moment sooner when the men came.

It was Valandil and Anarr, Tyr recognized.

Valandil bore an axe, while Anarr, who looked so out of place, wielded a sword. Valandil growled, diving at Tyr's double with his axe. The Tyr illusion dodged and tackled him to the ground, landing a punch to the face before he followed the Loki double into the shadows.

"Valandil, are you well?" Anarr asked.

"What are you standing there for?!" He growled, standing up. "Chase them!"

The two ran after the doubles, leaving the real Tyr and Loki still bound. Tyr couldn't believe what he saw. The illusions solidity was quite a surprise. It seems that Loki _did_ have other tricks up his sleeve that he knew nothing about.

"Not bad," Tyr voiced.

"Shut up." Loki panted.

The men started yelling and the encampment was roused.

Tyr tensed when the other three guards stumbled into the area. Their garments clung to their skin, equally sloppy and clumped. Unlike Valandil and Anarr, the three were cloaked and hard to recognize.

They muttered to each other over the heavy rain.

One of the taller ones smacked the other in the back of the head and started yelling insults at him while the other watched in amusement. Tyr could vaguely hear what they were saying as they were a few trees away from them.

"You've lost them twice now, Pavel!"

"Unhand me, Maldos!" He cried. "What are we going to do now?"

"The question _is…_ what will Seldor do when he finds out?"

"I will have you know that I am still injured."

"Who cares?!" Maldos growled.

He pulled Pavel from the front of his tunic and raised his fist. He got dangerously close that their lips almost touched. Pavel could smell the faint alcohol in his breath. Maldos laughed, shaking Pavel out of his day dreams.

"Do you think Elgoth would mind if I killed you?"

"Maldos," The third voice called.

"Are you going to let Pavel take the easy way out, Fjahal?"

"Valandil and Anarr ran east," He voiced, ignoring the temptation to maim his comrade. "I was at the encampment receiving orders from Seldor. So how in the nine realms did you let those two escape?"

"I was pissing!" Maldos yelled. "Pavel here was closest, but I found him mooning over a beech tree! He's probably wondering when he'd have a taste of his next wench!"

"Fuck off!" Pavel hissed.

"You two best find them while I report back to Seldor." Fjahal muttered. "He'd probably want all four of your heads on a spike when this is over."

Maldos knocked Pavel's head again and ran east. Pavel growled and followed, while Fjahal went back to the encampment. Tyr scowled. Men would be surrounding their area soon enough, they had to escape while the others were distracted east of their location.

"We should go," Tyr muttered.

"Way ahead of you," Loki said, pulling at the thick branch he was attached to. "My illusions are almost at their limit."

"You mean _you_ are at your limit."

"Quiet."

"Be quick."

"Can you not silence yourself?"

Loki huffed, already feeling faint before he managed to wriggle his marred wrists out of the rope. He stumbled to Tyr and slid next to him to the muddy ground. He tugged at the cord, trying to figure out how to untie the unruly knots without hurting him, but it was futile.

He could always use his magic to untie the ropes.

But he was saving it up for future use should they ever be recaptured. Finding no other solution, Loki raised his hand, already weaving a spell under his breath when Tyr interrupted him.

"Backside," The General voiced.

"What?" Loki blinked.

"Behind me," He growled. "There's a dagger."

Without question, Loki awkwardly reached for the object hidden in the small of Tyr's back. He pulled it and stared at him in awe.

"I picked it up along the way," Try dryly excused. "Untie me."

Loki hesitated.

Tyr realized why.

"Listen to me," He said over the rain. "Whatever Algaroth told you—"

All of a sudden, Loki felt a surge of power spike through him, causing Tyr to halt mid-speech. Loki trembled as he felt his illusions disappear. Looking east, where the men had gone, it was only a matter of time before they realized they were still there.

"Loki," Tyr said. "We have to get out of here."

Unsure of what he should do, Loki turned back to Tyr.

He couldn't leave him out here and alone.

The General was loyal to Asgard, but after Elgoth's words and Tyr's actions, it was hard to know which was which. But it went against Loki's morals to leave him, but he was frightened of the unknown and what Tyr could do.

"Send out the wolves!" A man cried.

"Call to arms!"

They could hear the men barking orders at one another. Wolves howled, breaking through the sound of the heavy rain. Loki remained where he was, clutching at the dagger, frozen with confusion.

"Cut the rope, Loki!" Tyr urged. "I know you're afraid, but you must listen to me."

"I'm not…" He stuttered.

"Quickly!"

In panic, the prince raised the dagger and Tyr thought it was the end of it, but the blow never came. Instead, the bounds loosened and Loki pulled him upright. Loki tucked the dagger behind him and supported Tyr on his feet.

"I want an explanation after this." Loki said.

Emerald eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"We should go."

Tyr tugged Loki to move them safely in the cover of the trees. Men came into view one by one as Loki and Tyr began to run. A different group of five chased them and they all stumbled through the dark, muddy forest.

"Come back here, filthy cur!"

One of the men swung his sword, and Tyr quickly pushed Loki out of the way.

He grabbed a fallen tree branch from the ground and swiped it. Sword and branch collided with one another. They came at each other again, and before the sword could hit downwards, Tyr dodged and swung the branch sideways.

It hit the man's head and knocked him out.

Tyr threw the branch away and quickly rummaged through the man's pockets before the others came. He stole the brigand's weapon and pierced the blade into the man's chest.

Loki watched in horror.

" _No hesitation,"_ He thought. _"No mercy, either."_

Hidden from view, Loki scrutinized Tyr's actions as another man came to blows with him. This was an even more intense fight. The other man was crazed, swinging his weapon around like a desperate man.

After several collisions, Tyr easily defeated him.

A flash of lightning and the roar of thunder echoed through the sky. The rain got heavier and mist begun to rise. It was another small mercy, for Loki was adept at this form of tactic. He could use the mist to his advantage, but it wouldn't be the same without his brother.

" _If only Thor was here."_ Loki wished.

He saw other men come forward with bows and arrows.

Their sharp weapons glinted in the dark, pointed straight at Tyr's chest. The twang of a bowstring was released, and before he knew it, Loki had halted the arrow mid-air with his magic. He felt a pang in his chest as he released the energy.

"We have to go!"

Loki emerged from the shadows and dragged Tyr out of the battlefield and away from the flying arrows. They dodged and hid through the thicker trees further west.

"I had them!" Tyr yelled.

"There's no time to fight!" Loki scolded. "You are in no condition to do so!"

A mace flew between them and they halted.

Surrounded, Loki raised his hand and a bright flash of light erupted, blinding everyone but them. He tugged Tyr at one direction, but the General dragged him the other way when he recognized the layout of the land.

"This way," He pointed. "We need to get our belongings."

"Back to the camp?" Loki panted. "Are you insane?"

"We need supplies to survive. We cannot spend day and night in the forest with just a dagger and a sword. Follow me, we must be quick."

"You cannot be serious."

"The men are distracted," Tyr said. "Come."

Loki grumbled, but followed anyway. Despite the heavy rain, they were careful not to leave any tracks. They had lost the men chasing them and after minutes of wandering around, Tyr had led them to the spot where he hid their sling bags.

Tyr knelt and dug through the dirt and leaves.

He picked up the soggy sling bags and checked if everything was there.

"Here." He handed Loki the other one.

"You managed to salvage them."

"They only took your coins." Tyr winced. "And also your emblem."

He stood up and wobbled, leaning against the tree. His wounds were on fire and they ached. He could feel the cold blood soak his tunic through the rain. He ignored the pain and wrapped the sling bag around himself.

"You're bleeding." Loki whispered.

"That's what happens when you're injured."

"No, there are new ones."

Loki pointed at the newly torn tunic and the blood gushing through his right shoulder. So that was the coldness he felt… the adrenaline must've blocked his other senses, leaving him vulnerable to such a numbing attack.

But it didn't matter now.

What was one wound upon many others?

"You need a healer." Loki voiced. "Are there any nearby inns or a village we could go to? Have we completely lost the trail to Alfheim?"

"I am well." Tyr dismissed.

Loki hesitated when Tyr moved away. Where there used to be security and awkwardness between mentor and student, now there was only distance and fear. All thanks to an _alien_ concept from an untrustworthy man…

But was Elgoth really that?

"Do not trust Algaroth." Tyr tiredly said, knowing full well what was going on through Loki's mind. "You do not know that man." He looked up and smiled. "You know me."

The fondness in Tyr's voice was strange.

But Loki nodded anyway.

Tyr watched as Loki followed him. He knew he wouldn't be able to erase what Elgoth had told him, whatever it was, but he could divert Loki's confusion elsewhere. They needed to work together to escape this forsaken forest and alert the King.

And now wasn't the time to be divided.

"There are wolves after us." Loki stated. "Where are we headed?"

"There is a river nearby."

"Where?"

"Let me figure it out."

It was dark, and they had to maneuver their way out of the forest and away from the men hunting them. No doubt Elgoth was pissed if he had half his so-called army running after them in the dark.

After several minutes of wandering, Tyr finally led them to a nearby cliff where the steep river was. But it was being guarded by three of Elgoth's men. Tyr leaned back against the tree with a groan. He was getting tired and he wasn't sure if he would be able to take them on. Loki wasn't looking as good either.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing," Tyr palmed his face.

Loki looked at the men moving through the dark.

He could also see silhouettes of a few wolves lurking the area further down the river path. It would be easy to fool them, but… Loki took a good look at the river. It was _raging_ wildly, colliding with sharp jagged rocks. It was too dangerous, and he wondered if they were making the right decisions.

"We cannot survive that river." He whispered.

"That is the only way out." Tyr huffed, shaking off the dizziness. "We must get to the other side, if not, down the river."

"What of the way we came in?" Loki asked. "The path through the dead trees…"

"There are far too many men to take on."

About to argue, Loki turned to a pale faced Tyr. The poor man was shivering. Loki's long fingers gently touched Tyr's cheek and trailed down to his chest. He sent a small wave of magic to detect any problems and when he was done, Loki pulled away with a frown.

"Your heart is racing," He worriedly stated. "And you are cold."

"So are you." Tyr argued.

"I am use to the cold."

"Could have fooled me, but you are not immune."

"Your physical state is questionable." Loki scowled as he noticed the beginning of hypothermia. "You are severely injured and your body temperature is low. You need to be warmed."

"I will be when this is over."

Suddenly, the wolves howled as they were spotted.

"Get up!"

Loki pulled Tyr on his feet and they ran towards the cliff. Near the edge, they stopped. Loki could find no way down and no way around. The wolves surrounded them, and the three men were quick to follow.

"Stick close," Loki whispered, flicking his wrist slightly.

The mist grew, hiding them.

"I'm going to regret this." Tyr muttered as he took Loki's sling bag and wrapped it around himself. He safely tied both packs together and grabbed Loki when one of the wolves appeared from the mist covering them.

Tyr thrust his body forward in hopes to scare it, but it only bared its teeth.

"Stop it," Loki tugged him away.

They were so close to the edge. Loki could almost feel the raging, cold water drown them. It was terrifying. They could hear the wolves snarling, and the men picking their way through the mist. One accidentally stepped on a wolf and the rest of the pack attacked him.

"I know you are there!" A man yelled. "Do not move!"

"Aye," The other one added. "This will be over soon."

They all tried to ignore their other comrade being devoured in the sidelines by their own pets. Tyr thought to thank Loki for that quick thinking, but it would have to wait. He pulled Loki closer, backing them further off the cliff.

"Grab on to me." He said.

An arrow swooped past them, but Tyr couldn't care less.

Without warning, he dragged Loki to his chest in a tight embrace and jumped off the cliff. Loki barely managed to hold his breath when they plummeted into the ice cold water. They were dragged over rocks and disappeared down the river.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Half-wits!"

Seldor growled and paced on the cliff. The mist slowly disappeared, showing Seldor and his group and two of the men still standing. The other one devoured by the patiently waiting wolves.

"My lord," The two men squeaked.

"Imbeciles!"

"You're in for it, Balaug." Pavel taunted. "You too, Dagmar."

"Shut your trap," Maldos grabbed Pavel's hair and knocked the back of his legs, causing him to kneel. He pointed a dagger at Pavel's throat, digging it slightly so that it broke the skin. "You are just to blame. You have nothing to laugh about."

Seldor ignored the two.

He had other matters to attend to.

If there was one thing he feared, it was Elgoth and his wrath. Oh well, he could always shift the blame. He looked at Balaug and Dagmar, both trembling at the hands of his men.

"Explain yourselves." Seldor ordered.

"Apologies, my lord." Balaug said. "We had them."

"You _had_ them!"

"I swear we did!" He continued, stuttering over his sentences as he felt an axe poke his back. "But… but Hackett angered the wolves. He's… he's dead…" His eyes turned to the slaughtered man in the corner, his meat and blood still sticking on the wolves' teeth. "He stepped on one of them… attacked him, you see…"

"So you just stood there gaping?"

"We had them, I swear!" Balaug trembled. "Say something, Dagmar."

"The mage," Dagmar whispered. "He played with the mist…"

"Yes, he did!"

"There were two of them!" Seldor yelled, balling his fist in anger. "They were surrounded! Even with the mist, you could see there was no way out! You had the wolves with you and they were outnumbered!"

"I swear…" Balaug mumbled.

"Since you are all incompetent, why don't you join Hackett?"

Angry that they lost their catch and looking for a way to calm his nerves, Seldor grabbed Dagmar, who desperately cried for mercy, and dragged him to the wolves where he was devoured flesh by flesh, leaving only his twitching body on the ground.

Balaug stood frozen in fear.

"Your turn," Seldor hissed.

"Mercy," Balaug was pushed towards Seldor. "Mercy, please!"

"Trust me," He grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wolves. "Going to Hel is much more pleasant than facing our leader."

The man's cries died down and blood mixed with the mud.

The wolves' hunger was sated.

Seldor turned to his group, who were watching solemnly. Valandil, Anarr, Pavel, Fjahal, and Maldos waited for him to calm down. When he was done venting his frustrations, he walked over to the cliff to see any signs of them.

"What are we going to do with this one?" Maldos asked.

"What?" Pavel snorted from his position on the ground. "Are you planning to feed me to the wolves too? Not very creative of you."

"Silence!"

"Piss off!"

"Are you going to kill him?" Anarr asked. "Tyr killed a few men, and now there are three more. We cannot reduce our numbers like this, Seldor, what would—" He stopped when Seldor's eyes narrowed at him. "F-forgive me…"

"Elgoth won't be happy." Fjahal stated.

"No, he won't." Seldor growled. "But we have someone to blame."

Pavel felt utterly betrayed as he was dragged to his feet and pushed back towards the encampment. His comrades should have given them to the wolves instead, that would've been a better mercy.

Instead, they let him face a far greater wolf…

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you all!" Pavel yelled, fighting off his assailants. "Son of whores! You're all pathetic, measly cowards!"

"Quiet!" Maldos hissed.

As the men disappeared, Seldor took one last look at the water before he followed the others. There was much to do and they had so little time. The rain was strong, and he only hoped Tyr and Loki were dead.

Otherwise, Elgoth would hunt them all down.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki groaned.

He awoke to the sound of trickling water and the rough pebbles digging on his back. He curled up and pushed his bruised body upright. The sky was bright and clear and the sun was blindingly beautiful.

" _Midmorning,"_ Loki observed.

They were at a river bank.

The ground on shore was dry enough and the forest looked much healthier than the one they had been in. He fell back to the cold, soothing water and eyed the sky for a few moments, hoping to calm his turbulent emotions.

"We got away," Loki silently wept.

He turned his head to look for Tyr, but when he did, his heart nearly stopped. The General wasn't moving. Loki pushed himself off the ground and knelt next to Tyr. He pushed the accursed sling bags tied to his body and palmed the injuries.

" _They're not so severe,"_ Loki sighed. _"But his temperature…"_

Tyr was cold to touch.

The man had all the signs of mild hypothermia. The shivering, the fast breathing and heartbeat, and fatigue, they were there and hard to ignore. Although his injuries added more to that than the actual problem, Tyr was in danger.

Loki wasn't a healer.

He couldn't take responsibility for Tyr.

But he had no choice; there was no one else to help him.

So Loki started by taking the bags on the riverbank. Then he pulled Tyr away from the water and onto the beautiful green grass. Once settled, Loki unpacked their belongings to dry and started a fire.

"That would keep you a little warm." Loki huffed.

He then took a cloak and laid it a few feet away from the fire. Carefully, he pulled the General to lie on the cloak and begun to undress him. He got as far as the leather vest and under tunic. After that, he saw the numerous wounds marring Tyr's chest.

New cuts overlapped with old scars.

It made Loki feel so… unaccomplished in life.

Tyr's body told a story, each scar was a testimony to his bravery and service to the realm. Such a body was praised in Asgard for it showed the strength of its warrior defending his homeland.

"Some are just better than others." He sighed.

Quietly, Loki took care of the leather vest and under tunic, settling it next to their other clothes to dry. Just because he was royalty, didn't mean he was incapable of day to day tasks. Sometimes, in the wild, he often helped Thor, who was too prideful to do his own chores.

Kneeling back next to Tyr, Elgoth's words attacked Loki.

 _A broken man is still a man with greed._

"He's right," Loki mumbled. "You do have a scar on your right arm."

There it was, the long cut on Tyr's forearm just like Elgoth had said. Loki could feel his admiration and trust drain and waver, but so many other things held it in place. Like, why would Tyr go through the trouble of seeing him safe if Tyr's heart wasn't in it?

"No matter," He whispered. "I will get answers once you wake."

So Loki busied himself.

It looked as if Tyr took the brunt of the damage when they jumped into the raging river, hence why Tyr had so many purple bruises lining the back of his chest. Loki closed his eyes and wished that he had never agreed to join Thor in this incursion.

He only hoped they had gotten far from Elgoth and his men.

" _I wish I paid more attention to Eir."_ Loki expressed. _"I don't think Mother would mind if I attended one of her healing lessons when we return."_

It took about an hour and a half to stitch up Tyr's wounds and apply herbs, which he found nearby, over it.

"Cold," Tyr muttered.

Loki blinked as he watched the General, breathing fast and shivering. The man, muttering nonsense, turned to his side. His face scrunched in agony. Loki felt bad for Tyr. He had learned basic aid on low body temperature situations from a book…

Norns, a book!

"I-it's fine," Loki awkwardly whispered. "It will all be well soon."

He palmed his head, trying to remember what he had read. Patients needed to be treated gently and moved out of the cold. Loki had already done that, but he also needed to get the patient out of his wet clothes…

All of it.

Loki crept closer and took off Tyr's boots, drying them nearest to the fire, but stopped short when he reached out to unlace Tyr's breeches. Loki's face flushed as he eyed the toned muscles and the tiny hairs that trailed over Tyr's belly.

He almost slapped himself for looking.

Should he bother?

Tyr wouldn't like it if he found out that Loki had undressed him, but Loki couldn't leave Tyr in his wet clothes either. Struggling internally over what he should or shouldn't do; Loki threw caution to the wind and decided this was the perfect revenge.

" _I am a man."_ He mischievously smiled. _"Why would something I have and seen before, bother me?"_

Without a care, Loki tugged at the last of Tyr's clothes and set them aside with the rest. Norns, he would never hear the end of it.

It was fine if it was Thor, but this was Tyr.

It was completely awkward and different.

Not wanting to leave Tyr so _exposed_ for the world to see, Loki placed a piece of cloth on his waist. He took another cloth, washed it, and begun to clean Tyr off as best as he could.

Once done, Loki went off to clean himself, setting aside his own dirty clothes to dry with the others. He eyed the slowly healing injury on his leg and assessed that it wouldn't need any more treatment than what he was doing.

" _That's a relief."_

When done, he took a cloak and wrapped it around himself and waited by the fire opposite Tyr.

Loki couldn't do anything at this point.

He was equally exhausted. He couldn't walk far nor hunt unless he could leave Tyr alone, and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. But Loki was glad there were berry bushes nearby; it helped him stave off the hunger, if only a little.

"Heimdall,"' Loki whispered. "I hope you can hear me…"

* * *

 **oOo**

It was already midafternoon and Loki was running out of options.

Half of their clothes had dried at this point, but some were still moist and soggy. And the only thing Loki could wear was his long tunic. At least that hid his private parts. The Aesir weren't really shy when it came to one's own body, but Loki was an exception.

He disliked being seen naked.

"Prince…" Tyr mumbled.

The General was confused and rambling again.

Loki sat next to him on the blanket and reached out to place a hand on his chest. He felt Tyr grow a little colder than before. The fire didn't help that much and Loki was getting worried. He could always share his body heat, but he was colder than most Aesir, so that wouldn't help at all.

" _He needs warm food,"_ Loki lamented. _"And the comforts of home."_

Concern and guilt worked its way through Loki when a strong wind blew, and the hairs on Tyr's body prickled.

"I guess I do owe you my life." He grumbled.

Some of Tyr's clothes had dried faster than Loki's and he could always make him wear it, but Loki was… frailer in body compared to Tyr. And the man was far too large to carry and dress. Tyr would have to make do with the cloth.

"Loki…" Tyr called.

"I have done what I can." Loki answered. "I know not what else I must do."

As the General continued to mutter nonsense, Loki could only lie down next to Tyr in defeat and drape his dry cloak over them. Not a moment sooner, Tyr turned and draped a leg over him from under the cover.

"No," Loki squeaked.

He nearly screamed at the contact and even more so when he felt the cloth fall off. He was _never_ going to live this down. He tried to push Tyr away, but the General only tightened his embrace, draping over him even more.

" _Norns,"_ Loki closed his eyes. _"Dear Norns, why?!"_

If he wasn't warm before, he sure was now.

Tyr was snoring and some of his shivering had died down a bit— that was good. Now, Loki only had to survive the entire night by not getting crushed by the behemoth man next to him. By the nine, Loki could only lay still, holding his own tunic down.

"I just want to go home," He whined.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Obstinate

**Chapter 6 – Obstinate**

He was awoken from the euphoria of darkness by the sound of trickling water. Like a blanket, the sweet melody wrapped around him, lulling him deeper into the inky web of slumber. He detested the unreal tenderness it smothered him with, so the seasoned warrior fought.

The sounds around him grew louder as his other senses returned.

His body blazed in agony and effectively halted any future movements. Displeased with the turn of events, he lay still and slowly squinted his sapphire eyes open.

"You are awake."

A person loomed over him, blocking the rising sun.

His heart raced and his stomach churned as the memory of battle surged through his mind. He sat up with ferocity and aggravated his wounds. Delicate hands immediately pushed him back down to rest.

"Y-you," Tyr croaked.

"Me," Loki answered.

"Where?"

"We are far down the river."

Before Loki could finish explaining, a strong wind picked up and flurried past them. Loki tightly wrapped his cloak around him, but Tyr was too weak to do the same. The wind lifted the blanket on top of the shivering man, but Loki managed to hold it down.

The sight of the usually indomitable warrior, lying there like a sack of vegetables, was distressing.

"Cold," Tyr wheezed.

"Forgive me." Loki apologized. "I did not know what to do."

An odd tone surfaced from his voice as guilt came with it. He was about to explain, but Tyr casually dismissed him with a weak wave of his hand. The General decided to mull the situation over, yet the faint red hue, coloring the prince's cheeks, was enough to pique his curiosity.

"What did y-you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"You d-did do s-something." Tyr shivered and tried to sit up.

"Stay still!" Loki protested.

The prince's strange behavior wasn't fooling him. He swatted the boy's hand away and sat up in triumph, but the wind chose that moment to pick up. It took the blanket with it and flew it across their small camp.

Loki squeaked and covered his eyes.

Tyr looked down and found himself naked as the day he was born.

He did not expect this turn of events. He could understand that his body was littered with different colors and sizes of cuts and bruises, but what he didn't understand was his exposure to nature, and his so-called prince.

"Forgive me." Loki stammered.

"Explain." Tyr hissed.

"You— I— It was—Ugh!" He groaned with his hands still on his face. "You were far too heavy! I could not lift you to change your clothes."

"Excuses."

"They were wet and I had to dry them."

"Are they d-dry now?"

"Yes."

"Then g-go get them."

Loki didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removed himself from Tyr's company and headed over to their bags by the tree. Loki could understand Tyr's ill-temper. He would've felt the same way had he been left naked in broad daylight.

"Q-quickly!" Tyr shivered.

Too distressed, Loki sauntered over to him and carefully handed him the bag.

The General took it and rummaged through the bag as slowly as possible. Loki could tell the wounds hurt more than the man let on, but he had no doubts over his recovery.

Tyr was practically as legendary as his father, Odin. And despite the different colors and sizes of Tyr's cuts and bruises, the shape of his body alone was testimony to the strength of pain he could endure.

He was the very definition of _masculinity_ as Thor could also be described as.

Dark hair complemented sapphire eyes, while his slightly dark skin tone highlighted the well-defined muscles, making them stand proudly with his broad shoulders. And the man was also _well-endowed_ , leaving no uncertainty that he would make any maiden swoon and any man jealous.

"Like what you see?" Tyr mocked.

Loki's emerald eyes snapped to the man's sapphire ones.

He fought the blush that crept on his face as Tyr glared at him. Loki decided to distance himself off by picking up the runaway blanket. He could almost hear the taunting words over the silence between as Tyr privately changed into his clothing.

Once done, Loki returned to the fire.

Tyr snatched the blanket from him, packed it in his bag and swapped it for his cloak. He wrapped the cloak around himself and narrowed his eyes.

"Y-you could have w-woken me."

"Waking wasn't an option." Loki frowned. "You were tired and bleeding."

"T-that does n-not excuse my pitiful state."

"It actually does."

"I am c-cold and stu-stuttering."

"You show mild to moderate signs of dangerously low temperature." The young prince carefully stated. "Your injuries complicate your recovery, and the blow from the rocks in the river added to your horrific physical state."

"It was not that b-bad."

"You would not wake when I tried to rouse you."

" _Preposterous,"_ Tyr thought. _"Aesir men seldom experience this."_

He knew some who had succumbed to the cold before, but that was many years ago.

Stories of men fell in battle from the cold of Jotunheim and Niflheim, and even during the cold winters in the forests of Alfheim, Vanaheim, and the rocky deserts of Nidavellir. The mountains of Asgard were just as treacherous when underestimated, but these were seldom, for men were usually well-equipped.

"You need help from a healer." Loki stated.

Tyr scoffed at the idea.

He didn't need one, and even if he _thought_ he did, it would have to wait until they reach King Freyr's elven kingdom. It was embarrassing enough to have his form witnessed and tended by a child, centuries younger than him.

It was pathetic.

"You w-will not speak of this morning to anyone." Tyr glowered. "I will n-not ask you again."

"You did not ask." Loki challenged.

"Say it."

"They will not hear from me."

After that, silence crept awkwardly between them until Tyr's stomach growled. He eyed Loki to see if the boy would mock him, but Loki didn't. Instead, Loki dug into his bag and fished out some freshly picked berries from this morning.

"Here," He handed it to him. "It will keep you sated for a while longer until I can hunt for food. I saw rabbits pass by a few hours ago. I can get them now that you are awake."

"You w-won't." Tyr took the berries. " _I_ will hunt."

"You cannot."

"Why not?"

"You are injured." Loki glared.

"I am f-fine."

"Liar."

"Be careful with your w-words, Loki."

"Be careful with yours." He rebuked. "It would be a while before you are _fit_ to move."

"I do not need a child to t-tell me what to do."

"Then be thankful I am not a child."

Tyr chewed the berries in annoyance. He looked at Loki and his injured leg. It was probably healed by then. It would scar, but even that would fade with time. Tyr took a deep breath, and tried to stop himself from stuttering.

"How is your leg?"

"Healed," Loki answered.

Tyr nodded, "We leave immediately."

"Now?"

Loki gaped as Tyr chewed the last of the berries to stand up. He wobbled dangerously on his feet and Loki moved to help, but was met with a hand on his chest, weakly pushing him away. Loki grimaced and struck the hand away.

"You are unfit to walk." He declared.

" _You_ do not order me about." Tyr professed. "Boy."

"Need I remind you of our ranking?" Loki harshly announced. "General."

Tyr snorted, "Of course, _my prince."_

"Sit down."

"We are leaving."

"Were you intellectually present in our previous conversation?"

"I heard them loud and clear." Tyr huffed, still trying to control his shivers. "Algaroth will not take kindly to our e-escape. He would have already had his wolves sniff us out. We m-must find better shelter, away from this area."

"I patrolled this area."

"Then you patrolled for miles on end?"

Loki scowled and Tyr smirked in triumph. Tyr was no fool. He knew Loki had not gone farther than a few feet from the camp given how injured Tyr was, and it had probably been for the best. It wouldn't have been wise to separate, given who their pursuers were.

"Go," Tyr ordered. "We leave now."

Mockingly, Loki sat and pigheadedly watched as Tyr stumbled to douse the fire.

He could tell the General was trying to put up a strong mask of confidence around himself, but Loki was far too smart for his own good. He could tell Tyr was utterly exhausted and ill. The man wouldn't survive out in the wilds if this stubbornness went on.

"I cannot convince you to rest?" Loki asked.

"No."

"Very well," He stood up. "But you will see a healer."

Disbelief paraded over Tyr's face at Loki's strange tone. He watched as the prince set about to help him destroy any evidence of their camp. Once finished, they went on their gloomy way inside the forest.

Only hours in and things had gone fairly ill for both of them.

"We are lost." Loki voiced.

"No," Tyr hissed. "We are not."

"Yes, we are."

"Be q-quiet."

"Let me set up camp," Loki crossed his arms. "You cannot continue this way. Do not even deny it. In your condition, you should not be making commands."

"Do you w-want to take over?"

"Will you let me?"

"Never."

"Then do not ply with your mockery." Loki glowered and restrained himself from stomping his feet like an unruly child. "You are cold and shivering! Must you continue this farce?"

"We are not s-stopping."

"Rest will not diminish your valor!"

"I am not doing this for me!" Tyr shouted.

Loki stopped and blinked at the General's words. Tyr flushed in embarrassment. He never meant to say that out loud. He turned and continued on his way to find any familiar sign on the road, leaving Loki virtually stunned.

The prince never thought of it that way— that Tyr was pushing himself for Loki's safety.

" _Charming,"_ Loki rolled his eyes. _"Disgustingly noble."_

They sustained their pace for a few more hours with little food and water. Tyr's shivering and stuttering had finally stopped, making him even more unreasonable for Loki. They stopped at nothing until they found the road.

And by the Norns mercy, they finally did.

The dirt road had faded out prints and wagon wheel markings that forked through the forest. Tyr examined it closely while Loki kept a safe distance. He hid behind the tree and admired the pretty colors in the afternoon sky.

"Finally," Tyr huffed. "We are back on the path."

"That is nice." Loki dejectedly voiced.

"Unhappy, are you?"

"I did not say so."

"Your tone speaks for itself."

"I am _tired._ "

Once more, Tyr noticed the strange behavior emanating from the young prince.

The boy was worried and terrified, but not only that, Tyr could see that Loki was more confused than exhausted. Having been a General for most of his life, he could tell from Loki's expression alone that he wasn't comfortable following orders.

Not because of their difference in rank or even their personal grudge against one another— _it was more of what Elgoth had done and said._ Tyr understood Loki's unfading dilemma, but surely Tyr had gained enough of Loki's trust to not have it wavering so constantly.

It was true…

They were far away from home, with hunters pursuing their every step.

They had a right to feel fear.

But Tyr was never one to shirk from responsibility and danger. And even if he was, he had Loki there to assist, even if he never counted on it. And if Tyr was honest with himself, he never really thought Loki could be a warrior. He had always been skinny and weak, but from the majority of their journey, the boy had proven himself quite capable.

"I know what you are thinking." Loki mouthed. "And I do not want to have this conversation."

"I am not your enemy here." Tyr declared.

"Of course you are not."

"Loki."

"Do not Loki me." He looked away. "I am sick of your mistreatments and I do not want to speak of this. Now Thor and the others must have trekked this path; how long do you think they had gone?"

"Perhaps a few days ago."

"Wonderful."

"Come," Tyr rolled his eyes and moved away. "We follow this road."

With their exchange forgotten, they went left, following the rocky stones scattered about. Loki didn't bother asking Tyr to rest even if it badgered him. The man's continued dismissal was too much. But many hours had gone by and his worry outweighed any grudge he held. Tyr was beginning to slow each hour they were on the road.

" _Fool,"_ Loki mocked. _"He cannot see past his arrogant nose."_

Tyr was suffering from hypothermia.

He had his cloak wrapped tightly around himself, but the man was too thickheaded to listen to reason. It simply flew by his ears, forgotten. After all, it was a symptom that affected sense, coordination, and thought.

Their chances of survival quickly thinned as the grueling journey lasted till evening.

Finally, Tyr collapsed.

Loki immediately ran to him.

He propped Tyr against the tree and examined him.

The General no longer shivered, but he mumbled and lazily fought off invisible attackers. His pulse was weak and his breathing, shallow. Loki groaned at Tyr's stupidity and took off his own cloak to add to Tyr's, but the man protested and pulled away.

"I am trying to help you." Loki asserted.

Tyr pulled away from the warmth.

Loki dreaded this.

Their unprecedented hike from morning to evening had sped up Tyr's hypothermia, and that was very bad. Loki fought Tyr's prying hands and wrapped the infernal cloak around the man's neck and pinned it in place.

"Stay here." Loki ordered. "I will look for a settlement."

"Dangerous." Tyr mumbled.

"I know it is dangerous, but your life is in danger. Look at you! You need a healer! I will not argue with you over this. Norns know how much I argue with Thor already."

"Stay?"

" _Yes_ , you will stay here."

"Stay."

"I cannot stay here!"

Frustration built up in Loki's chest as he watched Tyr struggle to keep his senses. He bundled him up and made sure he was comfortable. Tyr's eyes slowly opened and stared deeply into Loki's.

"… stop."

"I do not understand you."

Tyr pointed with difficulty, "… there."

"Oh," Loki blinked. "You meant _a_ stop."

"Yes."

He suddenly felt foolish, but pushed his ego aside when Tyr's head fell to his chest. Loki grimaced at the poor man and pulled both hoods over his head. At least it would keep his face warm.

"Where is this stop?"

"East."

"How far east?"

Tyr drifted, his head lolled to the side once more. Loki grimaced, gently tapping the man's cheek to keep him awake. Sapphire eyes reopened, and his lips parted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Stay with me." Loki voiced.

"Stay?"

"Yes, stay awake."

Tyr hummed in agreement.

Loki took a deep breath and asked, "What kind of stop are we speaking of?"

"Tavern."

Loki stopped himself from groaning.

Of course there was a tavern nearby, and if there was, there was surely an inn… and brothels… Loki hated those establishments. He wondered if Thor and the others stopped on their way there or went on ahead to gather supplies wherever they could.

No doubt Sif would've protested.

"I will check," Loki declared.

"Don't." Tyr objected.

A hand grabbed Loki's arm and held it there. After everything they had been through, Loki was surprised there was still strength left in the man, for the grip was hard and unyielding. His eyes pierced deeply into Loki's soul, warning him of the danger of separation.

Tyr slurred. "Rest."

"Now you think of rest." Loki pulled away. "We will rest once I find a place that is _safe_ , and I can hire a healer to see to your wounds."

"Do not… go…"

"I cannot carry you."

"…stay…"

Loki bit his lips at the pitiful sight.

He assessed all of his choices, but none of them were worth it. He had nothing to trade with to get a room in the inn, but his name alone and Tyr's title as General would get them something, but it would also lead to their demise if some of Elgoth's men were to report their location.

It was difficult to decide, but he finally made his choice.

"I will return."

With that, Loki left.

Tyr watched him go and could only curse in silence. His mind fogged as he fought the pull of weariness weigh upon him. He had no time to sleep. His charge marched off to danger, and he had to follow.

Never in his life would he renounce his oaths.

He curled up in pain and pushed himself off the ground. It took a while before he got himself off his feet to wobble over the direction Loki ran off to. Tyr thought of numerous insults he could say to Loki as he took slow steps to follow.

" _Impulsive, foolish child."_

But Tyr had to admit, Loki had courage.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki didn't get that far.

The light from the small village had been his only guide. It led him down the road not far from where Tyr was. It forked several directions to inns, pubs, taverns, whorehouses, a market, and actual residences.

Loki stayed near the forest trees, trying to assess if the strangers lurking about were friendly.

" _I should have thought this through."_

He couldn't mingle with them.

Loki had no cloak to cover himself. He was a walking treasure simply by his clothing, and he couldn't waltz around without brandishing his royal status. Although it was dark, the nice tunic, the slightly torn pants, leather boots, and beautifully carved vambraces were probably gold to others, and it was dangerous to parade it about.

" _Perhaps I should not have given Tyr my cloak."_

He frowned as he spied on people.

" _What now?"_

To get help, he needed something to barter with, but Elgoth's men had taken their coins. And Loki didn't have the strength to fight and threaten either. He could always trick people into helping him, but everyone was unpredictable.

" _Which one?"_ Loki wondered.

He eyed several of the wandering men and women, and it didn't take long for him to differentiate each and every one of them.

Loki narrowed his eyes at one man who had a rough, bulky look, an unkempt beard, and an oddly carved dagger. The man walked his horse and minded his own business by keeping to the shadows.

" _Ranger,"_ He spied. _"Too shifty."_

Women flocked to another man, urging him to enter their humble abode.

" _Cheat."_

All sorts of people were about.

Loki noticed two cloaked elves, because of their graceful walk, buying some fruits from the stalls. There were fishermen, ladies with baskets, men with heavy sacks, dwarves, merchants, farmers, thieves, bandits, or simple folk that went on with their daily lives.

" _No one to help,"_ Loki grimaced.

Many were unruly and uneducated, and Loki wondered how it was possible that all these people were gathered in this village. Despite the danger, Loki decided to go further in.

"Here we go," He whispered.

Just before Loki moved out of the shadow, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. The act itself alarmed him enough to delay his reaction.

"Stop," The voice grunted. "I am tired enough as it is…"

The person released him and Loki turned to see Tyr looking far worse than before. Loki shook out of his incredulity and lifted his hands to move his fingers about, pretending to strangle the man that followed him.

"Why did you follow?" Loki hissed.

"You took too long." Tyr panted.

"Idiot!"

The General didn't bother to argue. He simply unclasped the extra cloak Loki gave him and placed it back on the prince. Once done, he slumped by the base of the tree, wrapped his own cloak around himself and gathered his breath.

Loki blinked and knelt to check him.

He was far worse than before, and nearly gone in terms of strength and mind. How the man managed to follow, Loki wound never know. He had to get Tyr to the inn and find a healer, quickly. He sighed and stood with his hands on his hips, and tapped his foot to get Tyr's attention.

"Why?" Loki glared.

It was a pathetic attempt to look menacing, really, but Tyr stared, looking unperturbed at the sight.

"W-why… what?"

"Why would you risk yourself?"

"To make sure you… do not do anything… stupid."

"You seem to be doing that for the both of us." Loki crossed his arms. "I have been outside before and on small journeys you know nothing of. I am not a child! You make it seem like I am incompetent. You have never been near me enough to know what I am capable of."

"Are you done?" Tyr trembled.

Loki rolled his eyes.

If kindness meant not getting his way, then being rude might help deal with Tyr. Loki covered himself with the hood and lowered Tyr's even further. He pulled the man up to his feet and allowed some of his weight to shift on top of him.

Tyr was heavy, and the man was very close to collapsing once more.

"Stay with me." Loki voiced.

They walked out of the shadows, and gladly enough, they blended in, limping their way into the nearest and uncrowded inn they could find. Loki maneuvered them about, and Tyr nearly tripped when a man bumped into them.

"Watch where yer goin'!" The man cried.

Before Tyr could retort, Loki apologized to the man and pulled him away.

Tyr turned to argue with Loki when he saw him adjust something in his sling bag. It confused Tyr when Loki pretended ignorance and shifted his weight to accommodate Tyr better.

"You are a thief." Tyr wheezed.

"Excuse you," Loki whispered. "I am a prince, and I am no thief."

"I saw you."

"Prove it."

"Show me your bag." Tyr demanded, but Loki hesitated. "You _are_ a thief."

"I do not answer to you." Loki glared. "I have done this before. If we enter that inn without money, they will throw us out. That man we bumped into stole this gold. Be quiet and be thankful that I am doing what I can to keep us alive. I heard no thanks for what I have done today and a better part of yesterday."

"You tread on dangerous waters, boy." Tyr rasped. "I am still older than you."

"I outrank you."

"You may be a prince," He bitterly chuckled. "And I but a General, yet I outnumber you in experience."

Loki grimaced.

He couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 **oOo**

With the gold they had, they were only able to rent a small lodging with a single bed and bathroom, but still have enough to buy food and other necessities. As soon as they reached the room, Tyr lazily took off his boots and cloak and collapsed on the bed.

" _We are safe for now."_ Loki thought.

Since Tyr was well settled on the bed, Loki took his pack and went to the bathroom to change. When finished, he found Tyr fast asleep on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and equally felt exhaustion, but he had to see to the man's wounds.

Loki got a bowl of water and placed it in the kettle in the fire place.

After it was heated, he found a clean rag and dipped it in the warm water. He wrung it on the bowl by the bed and begun to clean the grime off Tyr's face. His efforts were in vain when Tyr's hand grabbed his wrists.

"If you plan to sleep," Loki began. "At least clean up first."

"I am a warrior." Tyr incoherently mumbled. "I am not about to be mothered… submissively by a mage that knows nothing about war or healing."

"Fine, here."

He shoved the rag in Tyr's hands and allowed the man to handle his own problems. As Tyr cleaned himself up and changed clothes, Loki sat on the chair by the fire and pulled his leggings up to check his leg.

" _Battle scar,"_ Loki absently thought. _"It would heal, though I wish it would stay."_

It would have been a good story to tell, but sadly, he wasn't Thor. No one would give him their ear for such a tale.

Loki lowered his leggings and watched Tyr, lounging on the bed. He had changed his leggings, but took off his shirt; showing his many scars and wounds. Loki wanted to call him stubborn and foolish, for he was shaking badly.

"I could find a healer," Loki suggested.

"Save it for someone who cares." Tyr grouched.

"At least let me find some fresh salves from the market." He urged, feeling annoyed at Tyr's reluctance to find a healer. "I am sure they are still open at this hour; given the number of people roaming about."

"Why can you not take _no_ for an answer?"

"You are not averse to bandages, are you?"

Tyr glared at Loki for insisting, but he couldn't deny that his body was hurting more than it should. He tersely nodded and Loki stood up with a smug look on his face and left the room. Tyr rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed to wait.

He didn't know what time it was, but he was awoken from a gentle nudge and a creamy voice. Tyr opened his eyes to see Loki standing next to the bed with the bandages he bought. He saw a few more items by the bedside table.

"Where did you get the money to buy those?"

Loki looked ready to revolt, "Why does it matter?"

"No reason."

On the bedside table were a few herbs and salves, extra bandages, cloth, and a bag of gold coins. On the chair by the fire, there were also a few sets of new clothing and cloaks for both of them. Tyr lazily rolled his eyes and sat up with difficulty. Loki probably stole more coins from people on the street.

"Here," Loki said. "Stay still."

Tyr didn't bother arguing as Loki applied salves over his torso and arms. After that, Loki bandages his wounds, ghosting gently over his scars and wounds. Tyr did his best to hold his tongue and simply marveled at Loki's usefulness.

" _Weak,"_ He thought. _"But not useless."_

Gentle fingers glided over his wounds to check if everything was in place.

 _Soft._

Not like a warrior's hand.

Tyr drifted, feeling as if he was in the healing wards in Asgard under Eir's gentle care. Who would've thought he would experience something like that from Loki of all people. As his sapphire eyes closed and his head droop, Loki guided him on his back to lie quietly on the sheets.

Loki moved away and sat by the chair.

He guarded him, eyeing the door every once in a while.

* * *

 **oOo**

The sun was bright and cheerful.

A gentle knock sounded from the door as food was brought to them by the innkeeper's assistant. Loki thanked the lady, gave her a gold coin, and placed the tray on the table by the window. The smell was delightful and it made his stomach growl.

On the tray were several fruits, broth, and pieces of bread and cheese.

He smiled and gently nudged Tyr awake.

"Food is here." Loki said.

The man groggily protested and turned to his side, feeling awfully sick. He mumbled incoherent things and his breath was shallower then before. Loki grimaced at the sight of him, wishing he had closely watched over Tyr's condition.

"You have to eat."

Loki picked up the other pillow he got from the innkeeper and propped it by the headboard. He nudged Tyr again, and the man was now half awake. He then pulled the protesting Tyr to sit up and finally succeeded when the man made an effort.

"Here," Loki voiced. "Careful, it is hot."

He sat by the bed, holding the broth and the spoon.

Tyr opened his eyes and eyed the delicious, warm broth. He also noticed the other foods on the table, making his stomach growl. He turned back to the broth and lifted a shaking hand to take the bowl, but Loki pried it away.

"You cannot hold it on your own."

"I will not be fed like a mewling child." Tyr huffed.

"Then starve to death." Loki cruelly, yet teasingly said. "Better yet, do you want to die? I do not like being your nursemaid as much as you hate being tended to. So suck up your pride or I will shove this down your throat."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He nearly snorted. "I need you alive to get home, and do you not think it is a lame end if you succumbed to the cold?"

Tyr couldn't argue with that.

The idea of being needed to get back home was easier to grasp for both of them, but it hid the truth; the truth of _fear_ present in both of them. So Tyr kept his mouth shut as Loki fed him. When he gained enough strength, Loki handed him the bowl and allowed him to finish off the rest.

When done, Tyr drifted once more to sleep as Loki ate his fill.

After hours of rest, Tyr felt positively better, but he felt wet for some reason and it alarmed him. He woke to find Loki gliding a piece of cloth over his neck, making the water pool and cascade to his chest and collar bone.

"What are you doing?" Tyr glared.

"Warming you," Loki equally glared. "What do you _think_ am I doing?"

"I do not want you to do this."

"You are in no fit state to say that. It is past noon and you do not look any better than earlier. Your temperature needs to return to the way it was and I am helping you achieve that."

"I feel better."

"You are delusional." Loki huffed.

"Lies."

"Do you want to die on my watch?"

"To show how incompetent you are?" Tyr retorted. "Possibly."

"The only incompetent person around here is you, for you, once again, are in no fit state to judge yourself capable of meager tasks. Honestly, why are you so against accepting my help? Better yet, why are you so averse to my company?"

 _Why?_

Tyr didn't know why.

"I am only trying to help." Loki whispered. "It would be easier if you complied."

It made Tyr feel guilty.

"We will never speak of this." Tyr declared.

"Think of it as my thanks." Loki grumbled, going back to his task. "I am neither your nursemaid nor your servant; therefore this interaction will never come to light as a story worth telling."

The thought amused Tyr.

He always made clear his belief of Loki as a pampered brattling, eagerly hiding behind his mother's skirts when danger came his way. Thor was pampered, but he made up for it in battle. Loki wasn't the warrior type, but he did show exemplary skills in other factors, and Tyr had to secretly admire that.

Time stretched on, and so did the silence.

They were safe for now, but for how long, Tyr wasn't sure.

Elgoth would be on their trail and he needed to think of a plan sooner or later. But for now, he allowed the embrace of Loki's soothingly warm strokes over his arm and chest, and let the darkness take over.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unravel

**oOo**

 **Chapter 7 – Unravel**

Three days of the same routine.

In the morning, Tyr was tended to and his temperature brought back to a semblance of normality, while in the evening, they settled into a jaded silence. It was a maddening pattern they had to make do.

But Tyr did notice a few things in his restlessness.

Often he woke in the night, wondering where Loki had gone, for he was neither in the bathroom nor on the chair where Tyr usually saw him in. In a moment of weakness, he curiously feigned sleep on the fourth night.

He heard shuffling and a soft thump on the floor.

Tyr opened his eyes and saw he was alone.

Just when he was about to call himself demented, he heard more shuffling by the bed and stiffly levered himself on his elbows to peer down. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was fully awake.

"What are you doing?"

Loki froze from his position on the floor and looked up.

"Why are you on the floor?" Although he had a vague idea when he noticed Loki's sling bag used as a pillow and his cloak used as a blanket, Tyr still couldn't help but intrusively ask. "Well, why are you down there?"

"Am I bothering you?"

Tyr settled back on the bed and sighed, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it does," He excused. "If the All-Father found out, he would have my head."

"Please, as if you care." Loki snorted.

A strange silence fell between them and he quietly hoped that Tyr had fallen asleep, but when the man's face peered from the edge of the bed, he knew it was fruitless to hope.

"What?" Loki huffed.

"Get on the bed."

"I beg your pardon?"

Loki shockingly sat up from the cold, hard floor. Disbelief was written on his face while Tyr grimaced and stared up at the ceiling, pretending to be completely lost in thought. Loki patiently waited for him to speak, but the man simply looked away.

"I do not think I heard you correctly, Lord Tyr."

"Get on the bed."

Eventually understanding the situation, Loki's face scrunched in amusement. He tried to compose himself and hold his laughter at the forced offer, but schooled himself obedience. Instead of complying, he remained where he was and tested the waters.

Loki smirked, "Why should I?"

"I am being polite."

"So?"

Tyr clenched the sheets and wondered why Loki was being stubborn now, of all places. Did he not know what kind of effort it took for Tyr to summon politeness and offer even the smallest of comforts he could?

"Get. On."

It was the least he could do to thank Loki for his tireless service.

Tyr was but a General, one who apparently hated Loki and always demeaned him in front of the other warriors, yet here Loki was, sacrificing time and effort to see him alive by the end of the day.

So why shouldn't he share the bed?

"What are you waiting for?" Tyr grumbled. "Another invitation?"

He could feel those piercing emerald eyes read him like an open book. And just when he thought Loki was about to accept his genuine offer, the boy lay back down on the cold, hard floor, turned away, and said, "No, thank you."

Tyr's face colored as he choked back his anger.

"Fine!" He hissed. "Stay there! Do not come crawling to me when it finally dawns on you what a mistake it was to reject my proposal."

"It never bothered me the past three days." Loki jabbed.

Tyr had enough.

He turned his body to the side and grimaced in pain for turning too abruptly. Loki was irritating at times and too headstrong for his own good, and knew just when to rile someone up.

It was, after all, his _greatest_ talent.

Loki, on the other hand, only did it out of stubborn pride. He made his point clear that he didn't want to share a bed with an irritable and injured Tyr.

So they lay the matter to rest.

A couple of hours had passed and still, nothing changed between them. They were both stubborn to a fault, both competing over their pride and status. So when things remained on even ground between them, the events happening outside were a different matter.

Thick fog came upon the settlement unlooked for.

" _Another inconvenience,"_ Tyr frowned.

He could see nothing from the window now. If it didn't let up soon, it would hinder his future plans to leave, but on the bright side, it did hide them from Elgoth's men. It was truly the only fortune he felt worth being thankful for.

So another hour passed, yet guilt kept Tyr awake.

He was so close to falling asleep when he felt the bed dip slightly behind him. Like a cat, Loki crawled to the edge of the bed and lay there in exhaustion. Tyr smirked and turned; ready to brag over his victory, but stopped when he saw Loki fast asleep.

" _Honestly,"_ Tyr rolled his eyes.

Loki was leaning dangerously close to the edge to not disturb Tyr's rest.

" _Still a child."_

Tyr sighed and questioned the Norns over his easily moved heart. Loki would eventually get out of the bed and feign ignorance, and of course, Tyr was going to gloat about it in the morning, but for now, they needed all the rest they could get.

The only thing that offended Tyr now was Loki's mockingly slow agreement to his proposal, but the dark bags under those long eyelashes made him reconsider his thoughts.

 _Guilt._

That's what he felt.

Out of good will and for being the older man… he pulled Loki close to settle properly on the bed. The boy was too tired to wake, and that said something. Tyr brought the sheet over the two of them, and finally, he fell asleep, blissfully aware of the cool body next to him.

It was thanks to Loki he was getting better.

He might as well swallow his pride than leave it all for naught.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki blushed and avoided Tyr's gaze as best as he could.

Tyr was recovered enough to leave the inn and gather supplies on their way to Alfheim, but Loki observed him from a far to see if Tyr's assessment of himself was up to par with his own. Yet it was difficult to do so when Loki couldn't get the events of that morning out of his head.

It was so ridiculous that he wanted to throw himself off a nearby cliff.

" _Never again,"_ He decided.

He had awoken dangerously close to Tyr that he was practically breathing down his neck. Tyr made it seem like a casual incident, but Loki knew full well he was lying. The man had groggily awoken and peered down at Loki's big, panicked eyes.

Loki held his breath.

Tyr blinked and moved out of the way as if he was a mere inconvenience, but Loki had seen a tint of red creep up on Tyr's cheeks and neck.

He was fooling no one.

They never spoke of it again.

Tyr, on the other hand, felt wonderful. The traces of his ailment had diminished considerably, that it was enough to keep them traveling. They were lucky they were born in Asgard instead of Midgard. That would've been a greater inconvenience.

"We are nearing the enchanted forest of Alfheim." Tyr voiced. "Keep a look out."

"For what?" Loki huffed. "Enchanted folk?"

"Trolls."

Loki had been to the enchanted forest, and it was spectacular. He had not seen everything, of course, but he was willing to explore it if he was given permission to. Obviously, even if he wasn't, he would've found a way on his own.

"King Freyr never _could_ get rid of the trolls." Tyr mumbled.

"How could he?" Loki defended. "Not all the elves of Alfheim are fighters."

"That is why they asked for _real_ help."

"They did not have to."

"But they needed to."

"Of course they did." Loki declared, feeling a bit of his ire rise up. "It is expected of a neighboring realm to help their ally, and they are a peaceful folk."

"A mystic folk," Tyr corrected.

"Not all of them are gifted with such abilities."

"Abilities like yours?"

"I think you do not know everything about elves." Loki mocked, feeling thankful for his education. "You may know more about war, but I doubt you know about the _Ljósálfar_ as I do. That is why you mock them."

"It is not worth remembering." Tyr snorted. "They are elves."

"They are not _just_ elves."

"They are to me."

"Do you want a history lesson?"

The devilish grin formed on Loki's face, and it made Tyr roll his eyes in amusement. He really didn't want to hear about the history of elves, but the journey was strangely stale and he had enough silence from the inn to last him a lifetime.

"Fine," Tyr conceded. "But not history."

"Race, then?"

"Whichever."

Loki genuinely laughed, "I can imagine you stumbling and insulting their folk with your brusque behavior over their many different cultures."

"Forget I said anything."

"No," He shook his head. "I think you need a lesson."

"Are you willing to explain or not?" Tyr lazily voiced as they trekked through the green forest. "Besides, all the elves are the same. They all have pointed ears."

"Do not go about saying that." Loki gasped.

"Why?"

"Honestly, do you live under a rock? There are numerous groups of elves and not all of them live under King Freyr's humble kingdom."

"You know what _I_ find strange?" Tyr stopped, making Loki pause as well. "There are two things I find strange." He turned, held up his fingers, and said, "One, is why the elves allow King Freyr to rule over them, and secondly, why you find this kind of topic interesting."

"You _do_ live under a rock."

"Loki."

"The elves follow King Freyr because he is a good leader." Loki said as they continued on their journey. "Why do you think my father appointed him as king in the first place? He may be a Vanir and his twin sister rules Vanaheim, but no one questions his abilities as a ruler."

"Why do you sound so insulted?" Tyr grumbled.

"Because you are ignorant."

"And you are cocky."

Loki frowned and answered, "I find this topic interesting, because elves in general are interesting."

"Why?"

"Because they are fair and intelligent," He happily recited. "The elves are more drawn to nature, but they are not averse to bloodshed if it meant protecting their people. They do love archery, you know."

"Interesting," Tyr dryly stated.

Loki glared and continued, "There are several types of elves, and it would do you well to listen should we encounter one."

"I doubt it."

"Why?" He mockingly copied.

"We are in the enchanted forest," Tyr stopped Loki when he opened his mouth. "We are near the forbidden woods in the territory of trolls and other creatures. You should learn your geography instead of burying yourself in history."

"History is just as important."

"Not as important as safely getting your way home."

"Let us end this conversation and say there are merits to both." Loki sauntered closer to him. "You already met the _Ljósálfar_ , but not all of their races. Several of what I am about to say are seldom seen, and are well hidden in their choice of homes."

"I am so intrigued." Tyr dryly said.

"There are Sea elves, Elves of Vale, Air elves, Moon elves, Cat elves, and Ice elves."

"You seem to be making this up."

"I kid you not." Loki shrugged as he recalled all of his book reading in the library. "Sea elves are self-explanatory; they love the sea and like sailing. Elves of the Vale are the more mysterious folk as they are seldom spoken of."

"I wonder why." Tyr mumbled.

"Some of them do live in the palace and work there."

"I thought you said they are seldom seen."

"They are, if they wish to." Loki shrugged. "I met one of them in the halls of King Freyr. Erland introduced us to one another, they are good friends, but the elf from the Vale seldom spoke about his home."

"Erland, the servant elf, told you this?" Tyr snorted.

"Yes, why?"

"I do not trust that elf."

"He works for me out of his own free will, and my mother approves of him."

"That elf is a well-appointed thief." Tyr voiced.

"You do now know his story."

Loki was unamused with Tyr's description of his _friend,_ not that he had many, really. Erland was a special case. An Elf with quite a history of trouble, but ended up being one of the most loyal persons out there.

He trusted him with his life.

"I trust him." Loki declared. "So does the King of Alfheim."

"I do not."

"Then that is no longer my problem.

Tyr rolled his eyes, "What about the other elves?"

"Air elves have flying vessels similar to ours." He scowled as he hopped over a rock. "The Moon elves glow like moonbeams in the night. They are also fair and mysterious. Some say it is from the wine they consume. The cat elves have great beasts they ride on—"

"Let me guess, a type of cat?"

Loki pointed at him, "You are catching on."

Tyr snorted as he guided them through the eerie forest. He marked and hid their trail while Loki, strangely enough, cheerfully followed. It was a stark contrast to their earlier episodes, but it was not all that bad.

It was as if their worries had diminished.

"If I found them perplexing before," Tyr voiced. "I do so now."

He walked over to an apple tree and started picking up some fruit and giving it to Loki to carry. Loki obediently and silently accepted the apples, placed some in his bag, and ate one on the road.

"Should I tell you about the Ice elves?" Loki mused

"You do not need to explain," Tyr voiced. "I have met some already. They are blue-colored folk residing in the frozen parts of Alfheim."

"Yes, and?"

"They are the elves that are _not_ the fighting type."

"Is war all you think about?"

"It keeps me occupied."

"It must be a boring life to live." Loki snorted and voiced his thoughts. "Having to always think ahead of people and gain the upper hand, hunting and being hunted, fighting and finding no peace wherever you go…"

Suddenly, Loki was despondent.

His mirth died.

Tyr did not comment, because what Loki said was too real.

He had no time to sit idle when he could better spend his expertise where it was needed most. Tyr blamed their situation. Just when they were finally getting along, and away from the worries of war, it had to come right back up like a snake with its fangs poised for battle.

They continued on in silence.

Both suddenly felt the toll of the journey weighing heavily upon their hearts.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Elgoth?"

"No." Tyr shook his head. "It must be another of his men."

They hid far in the shadows, watching the small band of brigands boisterously parade in their small encampment with little care. Tyr wondered how they ever had the gall to settle in the northern part of the elven forest.

"What do we do now?" Loki whispered.

"Avoid them, if possible."

They listened in as one of the men gave a detailed instruction to his group. Tyr heard his name in the conversation and begun to pull Loki aside to leave, but Loki was too stubborn to listen. He brushed Tyr aside, crept closer to the encampment and his behind the bush.

Several bickering men gathered by the fire, roasting meat.

"He owes us gold!"

"Aye, he does!" A man yelled. "It is not our fault the bastard gave us the wrong information!"

"Tyr was always like that."

"Was he?"

"Of course he was!"

"I thought he was loyal?"

"Loyal for gold."

"True."

Loki frowned when he was unable to follow the conversation. Tyr had crept up next to him, his face scrunched in annoyance. The comfortable ease they had slowly washed away as the men continued their horrid conversation.

"We should kill the bastard."

"He's our spy!"

"What good did that do us?"

"Aye, what did it?"

"Not a lot apparently!"

"I say we kill him."

The older more sinister man earned a lot of protest from his other comrades. Loki shivered as the man's eyes glinted with glee. Tyr gritted his teeth, willing himself to forgo the actions he would like to take upon these men.

"You can't kill him." A man demurred.

"Why not?"

"Elgoth will do that." Another added.

"What if we killed him accidentally?" Another questioned.

"Elgoth will kill _you_ accidentally."

"Idiots."

Tyr's patience finally wore thin.

Loki squeaked when Tyr shot from the bushes with every bit of disregard for his safety, and dove after one of the men. Everyone broke into a fight as sword clashed against sword. Loki simply popped out of the bushes, watching in awe as Tyr fell five men in one stroke of his blade.

" _I guess our emotions_ _ **are**_ _a source of energy."_ He concurred.

Pulling out the dagger from his belt, Loki threw it at a man poised to attack Tyr. After patiently waiting for Tyr to take down the rest, he leaned against the tree and scrutinized the dying commotion.

It didn't take that long.

"Did you reinjure yourself?" Loki asked.

"No." Tyr curtly answered.

"Are you sure?" He walked over, picked up the dagger from the man's neck, and wiped it off before sheathing it back in his belt. "Need I remind you that you are still on the verge of recovery from your near death experience by the cold?"

"I do not need your reminders."

"Suit yourself."

Loki observed Tyr's strange behavior as the man rummaged through the brigands' belongings and took what they needed for the journey. He reminded himself that Tyr was no ordinary General, and that the man had lived a portion of his life out in the wilds with no rules but the conduct of what was expected from a thug.

"Take what you want." Tyr ordered.

Nothing was worth taking, except the horse grazing in the corner.

"This will make the journey easier." Loki smiled, pulling the horse by its reigns. "But there is only one; the others must have run off."

"They will head back to Algaroth." Tyr grimaced.

"What now?"

"Now, we leave."

"What?"

Loki blinked, moving away from the horse that tried to lick his face. He pushed it away as he watched Tyr take the roasting meat by the fire. Loki scowled at Tyr's behavior and stomped his foot.

"Are we not going to clean this mess up?"

"What is the point?" Tyr bit into the meat. "We already took out several of Algaroth's men. What is one more compared to that? Besides, it is best we reach the elven kingdom to arrange for a regular patrol to clear the forest."

"You do not mind them knowing?"

"Let them."

Tyr took the horse from Loki and pulled himself up.

He maneuvered the horse into a trot around the camp and familiarized himself with the beast. When he established some form of agreement or dominance as Loki called it, he stretched out his hand and offered Loki a ride.

"I am not sitting with you." Loki crossed his arms.

"You have no choice."

He grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him up. He didn't care when Loki let out a squeak of protest at being manhandled so unceremoniously over a horse. The prince sat uncomfortably in front of Tyr and made another complain when a hand slipped into his waist to hold him down.

"Brute," Loki hissed. "I swear I will claw your eyes out."

"Sit still and stop complaining."

"Easy for you to say."

The General yanked the reigns and they galloped away. Unused to being in front without the reigns to hold, Loki had one hand on the saddle and the other firmly grasping Tyr's arm. His discomfort grew when he felt Tyr's fingers dig into his skin.

" _Why are you so anxious?"_ Loki wondered.

Tyr needed a distraction.

It was so close…

So very close…

Unconsciously, his fingers curled and dug further into Loki's skin, making the boy squirm. Loki was slightly ticklish on that side, but he wasn't about to admit that kind of information. He simply endured the rest of their journey and trembled ever so slightly until…

"Would you stop moving?!" Tyr half choked. "The horse will buck us!"

"Then stop digging your nails into my skin!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Tyr realized his actions and loosened his grip. He was glad Loki was in front and didn't see the embarrassment that crept on his face. It had been so long since he had a woman in his life. And Loki's lean form reminded him too much of his used-to-be active lifestyle.

Why were the Norns cruel?

Torturing him?

Tempting him?

Dazed in the sweet memory of his lustful life, he didn't realize that he had maneuvered the horse to jump a fallen tree. Loki was jostled and Tyr's hand wrapped tightly around him to prevent him from slipping.

Loki stayed silent and chose to ignore the situation.

It made him think.

One minute they hated one another, the next they seemed like fast friends, but then again, the trust they had in each other wavered constantly throughout the different events of their journey. It just truly wasn't easy to decipher where they stood with one another.

He looked down and eyed the big calloused hands.

" _Thor."_

It reminded him.

He missed his brother and wished he was in his company instead. He looked back at Tyr and found the man avoiding his gaze. So Loki turned back to stare at the horse's mane, wondering once more what the men from the camp were speaking of.

They were familiar with Tyr.

"Do not dwell on it." Tyr advised. "It is not worth the headache."

Loki froze and carefully pondered those words as they strayed far from the official path of the enchanted forest to wander through the ethereal gardens and the rocky terrains of Alfheim.

" _On the run again,"_ Loki scowled.

It wasn't Loki they were after, it was Tyr.

It wasn't for gold, it was for revenge.

Loki knew if he pressed Tyr for answers, all he would get was a scolding, an irate General, and more questions over his lies.

It was too complicated.

He had always believed Tyr was loyal to Odin, tempered with experience, a veteran warrior often wise but brash, a true Aesir warrior— but to associate him with thieving, pillaging, _spying_ , and possibly even raping…

It was unthinkable.

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

 **oOo**

Four grueling days in the wild was enough to make anyone irritable.

Luckily enough, that irritability slightly died down as they camped by a small waterfall with beautiful, almost glowing, blue waters. It was evening; the horses grazed by the field nearby, meat roasted in the fire as they sat opposite one another…

It was serene.

Loki was quietly as he had always been.

But in the back of his mind, his curiosity nagged him to question Tyr about his haunting secrets, yet he restrained himself from prying because of the harmful effect it would have in their company; although, it _did_ eat at him for the past four days.

Tyr was a different matter.

He was conflicted as he observed his charge.

Four days ago was the most they had spoken that wasn't related to escaping, war, or weapons. Tyr had found it relaxing, but now the silence was too much.

Warriors conversed by the fire.

Usually, Volstagg told numerous tales and the warriors listened in. If the large one wasn't there, other men were willing to tell their own adventures or discoveries, but Tyr found out that Loki seldom or never told stories at all.

Tyr decided to pry.

"What do you usually do?"

Loki looked up from the fire, "I beg your pardon?"

Tyr silently cursed himself for being unspecific. He never initiated conversations; he always allowed the younger ones or the older ones to speak to him first, never the other way around. He was a warrior, not a diplomat.

"Reading," Tyr stated. "Is that all you do?"

Loki eyed him wearily.

 _Great._

Tyr had succeeded to insult him, it was never his intention. He only wanted to goad Loki into debating with him because the silence was simply unnerving. It slowly drove him mad, and Loki's reluctance to converse with him made him peevish.

" _Troublesome,"_ He thought.

He awkwardly coughed at the lack of reply and busied himself. He handed Loki a plate of meat when it was done roasting, and added a few fruits they picked up along the way. At least that, Loki accepted without question.

"Is it all you do?" Tyr urged.

He might as well insist on the conversation and make something out of their time together, but when Loki remained silent, he fixed his own plate and willed himself some patience.

"Not all the time." Loki mumbled.

Tyr blinked, "Truly?"

"I do not just read," He snorted in disbelief. "Why does everyone think that way?"

"What _do_ you do?"

"Studying."

"Same as reading," Tyr retorted.

"It is hands on."

"Hands on?"

"I experiment."

Tyr was in the middle of swallowing and immediately choked at the tantalizing thought that surfaced in his mind. Loki immediately caught on and turned red with fury.

"Not that kind!" Loki cried.

He laughed, "You should choose your words carefully."

"No, you should not think so irrationally." Loki frowned. "Sometimes I wonder why people like you have minds too shallow for intellectual conversations."

Tyr flinched, "Are you insulting me?"

Loki teased, "Are you offended?"

"Please."

"I brew elixirs, stimulants, practice spells, make spells," Loki justified. "And other things apart from what I've said."

"Sounds to me like you should be a healer."

"I do not want to be a healer." He grimaced. "Besides, not all elixirs or tonics are used for healing."

"You do like hexing people."

"Only when they deserve it."

Tyr bit through the meat and chewed; he finished the rest of it and chowed down for more. Loki silently ate, breaking pieces of the meat and chewing slowly, keeping his eyes on the General. Since they had broken the ice for the evening, he gathered the courage to ask.

"Is it true you beat your trainees?"

He gaped in incredulity, "Did you not train with me?"

"Only for a short while," Loki mumbled, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. "I think you would remember that."

"I do." He sighed. "Not a very apt pupil as your brother."

"Yes, there was that."

"Do not be offended." Tyr absently voiced. "It was just the way it was. You had trouble following instructions, you fell behind the other novices, and it was emotionally and physically jarring for all."

"I did not ask to talk about me." Loki said with downcast eyes.

"Sometimes a little hardship prepares you for the real thing." He explained. "You became my student and I your mentor, on and off for many seasons."

"That is true."

He did quit training many times that his mother, Frigga, took over his lessons.

Odin never approved of it, but she managed to help Loki gain enough confidence for him to stand up for himself. The training with Tyr was on and off to match with his training with his mother in the arts of magic and occasionally, her own weapons training.

He missed his mother all of a sudden.

The two of them finished their meal and cleaned up. Another silence fell upon them, but this time, it was more comfortable than it was before. As they prepared their blankets on the ground, Tyr decided to pick up the earlier conversation.

"Do you always read books?"

"Do you always go to war?" Loki rebuked.

 _Touché…_

As Loki sat, staring at the fire, Tyr lay on the blanket and stared up at the skies. He turned to Loki, who was completely dazed, and genuinely wondered, "Do you ever think of a change of career?"

"What do you mean?" Loki sullenly said.

"Is magic and spells all you want to do?" Tyr said, not meaning to be rude. "There is a possibility for you to be an advisor to your brother in the future, and I know you are scholarly, but a king would need a warrior for an advisor."

"Strategy can come from non-warriors."

"I will train you again."

"No, thank you." Loki declared. "I do not need your brutal teachings."

"It works, does it not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not to me."

"You were a challenge."

"So were you."

Tyr shook his head at the declaration and laughed, "Magic is _nothing_ without physical strength. By strengthening your body, you raise up your capabilities to perform spells. Without physical strength, despite your _enhanced_ mind, you would not get far."

"How do you know so much about magic?" Loki unblinkingly said.

"The All-Father."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Loki shrugged and Tyr rolled his eyes, very unsettled that they could never get a decent conversation finished properly. He regarded Loki with some contempt, but tempered it immediately.

"Your hands are too soft."

"Excuse me?"

"They are too soft." He repeated. "You have not gone through many battles nor have you been hardened through experience whether in training, patrol, or war."

"I rather like them like this." Loki raised his hand. "And I do not like brutish callous hands like your or others."

"Flower maiden."

"I _have_ been to fights."

"Does not look like it." Tyr dragged a hand over his eyes.

"I was there during the boar hunt when several marauders attacked." Loki voiced, counting more altercations. "Did you not hear Volstagg regale it?"

"You were not mentioned."

That hit Loki hard.

The boy scowled and went silent. He lay down and turned to his side to avoid the man's gaze. Tyr cursed himself for his insensitivity. Rarely was he affected by Loki and his life, but things were different now that he heard some of his perspective.

"You should join us." Tyr opened.

"For what?"

"Train, join us every now and then." He narrated. "Even if you do not want to join the other warriors, then find me in the training grounds, the archery ranges, the warriors' quarters, the council chambers, wherever— we must keep your skills in check."

"We will see."

"I will set up a schedule when we return."

Loki didn't protest.

Maybe it was for the best, but he didn't like having to change because other people thought it was a must. He liked himself as he was— a son of Odin who enjoyed magic tricks and books, not a warrior looking to make many great adventures as his brother was.

Loki didn't need people trampling over him because he was different.

But that was the way the world worked.

He decided he would not change, but simply adapt and show everyone what he was capable of. He vowed that very night, under the stars, to prove people wrong.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **Erland**_ _–_ is Loki's servant elf with an interesting history.  
(His and Loki's story is called: _**Bold Disobedience**_ )

There are several categories of Light Elves listed in the marvel database, some of them I did not mention due to their lack of history.

 **Ljósálfar** _– Light Elves_ **  
Sea elves –** _Lives along Hummingbird Bay in coral castles_ **  
Elves of the Vale –** _They live among their herds of wild corn_ **  
Air elves –** _Rides upon flying machines_ **  
Moon elves –** _They glow due to Firefly Wine (making them bioluminescent)_ **  
Cat elves –** _Wild elves riding winged cats (they live in Nornheim)_ **  
Ice elves –** _cheerful & spirited folk (lives in the frozen parts of Alfheim)_

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Misfortunes

**Chapter 8 – Misfortunes**

Something was wrong with Tyr.

The number of odd things Tyr had done on the road was plentiful, and Loki wanted to know what his reasons were. One minute Tyr was kind and thoughtful, but the next, he was as unpredictable and overbearing as a mother of a new born cub.

" _How did I ever get stuck with him?"_

Loki wiped the sweat off his brow and slumped to the beech tree behind him. He could've been stuck with anyone in their company, but he had to be matched with the man who always looked down on him.

" _What do I do?"_

He looked at the treetops and watched the leaves sway from the light breeze.

The only thing he felt grateful for was Tyr's insistence to postpone their journey to take a few days rest for it was too hot to move under the sun, and they were both equally exhausted and dirty.

" _Best decision he ever made on this journey."_

There were several cascades in the area, and Tyr had found the perfect, secluded spot near one where the water flowed down the stream and was hidden in a clump of trees and rocks. The wilds of Alfheim had its merits, for it was a nice _gorge_.

Cool grass was on one side, sand and pebbles on the other, and a small cave leading to the other side was hidden by vines just by the waterfall.

It was perfect.

But not as perfect as Loki would've liked.

He wanted to swim, but the General was stripped down to his waist, wading in the shallow part of the water, trying to catch their next meal.

"Loki," Tyr called.

"What?"

"Start a fire near the rock walls." He grunted. "I am almost done here."

"Wouldn't that alert our enemies?"

"This is a gorge." He grumbled, stabbing the water with the carved stick he made. "The smoke would die out as it reaches the highest peak. When I am done, I want you to scale the fish and cook it."

"Why can you not do it?" Loki frowned.

"Because I will scout the area and see to it that we are not being followed."

Tyr stabbed the water again and grinned in triumph as he caught a big one. Loki eyed the disgusting looking fish and because deaf with each of Tyr's new instructions about cooking and scaling.

The General didn't take too kindly to Loki's indifference and rude behavior, so lifted the fish and threw it with great accuracy in the prince's direction.

Loki yelped as the fish landed on his lap.

"Make yourself useful, _highness_!"

"Only if you were courteous enough," Loki mumbled.

The prince stood from his position and carried the ugly looking fish to a large flat rock. He knelt down, took out his dagger, and started scaling. Every now and then, he looked up to watch the concentrated look on Tyr's face.

" _What is wrong with him?"_ Loki wondered.

Distracted from his musings, the older man's call barely registered as another fish was aimed his way. Loki blinked and his magic instinctively took over and caught the fish in midair. _It was still moving!_ Surprised, Loki released his magic and the fish flopped back into the plunge pool.

"You let it get away!" Tyr cried.

"That is not my fault!" Loki stuttered.

"How is it not?!"

"I am not the one who forgot to kill it!"

"It would've died on its own!"

They glared at one another for a while until it was Tyr who broke contact. Loki rolled his eyes and continued scaling the dead fish in his hands. A whistle sounded a moment later and a dead fish mockingly landed next to Loki.

"Keep scaling!" Tyr ordered.

"I am not your servant!" Loki hissed.

"Neither am I," He thrust the spear down and caught another. "But look at what I am doing… for _you._ The least you could do is to be thankful for your next meal."

"I did not ask you to do this."

"You did not have to." Tyr grumbled. "You do not know how to catch fish."

"Of course I do!"

"Show me."

Loki wasted no time and cast a spell.

A variety of green colors looped out of nowhere above the water and dove in with a soft splash; the fish burst through a moment later. Tendrils of magic and water encased the fish as it circled Tyr's head.

The General gaped, "This is how you catch a fish?!"

"Why?"

"This is cheating."

"You did not specify how." Loki smugly answered. "You must be jealous."

"I am _quivering_ with jealousy." Tyr snorted. "I did not realize you were such an invalid."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have it."

He raised a hand to stop Loki's complaint.

"You use magic for everything. I have never seen you do anything _physically._ When you saved us from Algaroth's men, you used magic to create illusions; you also used your magic to create that mist to buy us time to escape. Although they were _slightly_ useful, you cannot do anything without them."

"What makes you think I cannot?" Loki objected.

"Because you cannot," He declared. "You rely too much on your magic. Should you ever encounter an instance where you would have to do without them, you would easily perish at the hands of your enemy."

"I do not always rely on them."

"But you do."

"Only in dire circumstances."

Tyr shook his head, "You can use daggers just fine and can clumsily do with a sword and bow, but I would rarely call that physical in your part. You wouldn't even win a wrestling match with Fandral without relying on your magic to push him off."

Loki gritted his teeth.

Sometimes, Tyr was an ass.

"I suggest you save and replenish your seidr, _your highness_ , and do something productive for a change, like train, which I flat out said I would help you with once we return to Asgard."

"Excuse me?!"

Tyr calmly raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I will show _you_ productive!"

Loki abandoned his task, took off his boots, and waddled into the water. He didn't care if all his clothes got wet, he needed to show Tyr he was wrong and the quickest way to do that was to prove it to his face.

"Your tunic will get wet, your highness." Tyr mocked.

"I care not."

"Any time now, _prince_."

Loki snatched the handmade spear and concentrated. Tyr taunted him by offering to teach him how to use it, even though Loki already had that kind of training. Oh, Loki wanted to drown him and watch the man float face down.

At least Loki's wicked side was satisfied with that image.

Tyr sighed, "Well?"

"Can you not shut up?" Loki gratingly said.

"We are losing daylight."

Without even looking, Loki stabbed the water, pulled it out, and handed the spear to a shocked Tyr. On the stick was a bleeding fish, moving about in its futile attempt at escape. Tyr scowled and felt hate bubble inside of him.

He didn't like being proved wrong.

Loki innocently smiled, "You were saying, Lord Tyr?"

Overjoyed with the confused look on the man's face, the prince took the fish off the spear and gave Tyr a sweet smile and cheerfully sauntered off to continue the menial task of scaling. It was the least comforting thought in this depressed filled journey anyway.

"Not bad," Tyr declared.

Loki shook his head at Tyr's inability to acknowledge his wrongs.

Again, he would rate this as one of the strangest reactions he received from the man, and oh Norns, Loki was keeping count of all of them. He would've dismissed it as a decrepit Tyr, but honestly…

It wasn't that bad.

" _Not bad at all,"_ Loki smirked.

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr was getting impatient.

Loki asked— no— _demanded_ that he scout the area while he took a bath in the waterfall. It was an absurd request, for it was dark in the forest and only the moonlight guided his way. He couldn't use a torch without risking their position.

It was pathetic.

 _He_ was pathetic for agreeing.

Tyr looked up at the sky and groaned.

Thirty minutes had gone by, so any normal person would've finished by now. What Tyr couldn't understand was Loki's aversion to his presence. They were both male. There were also communal baths in Asgard, and showing off your body was something the Aesir weren't shy about.

Honestly, Loki was strange.

Tyr decided he had enough of wandering and trudged back to their camp to get a good night's rest. But when he returned, he heard a sweet humming melody.

It was almost haunting.

Carefully, Tyr made his way to the cascade.

The sweet hum of Loki's voice stood out from the heavy splashes of the waterfall. A childish thought popped into Tyr's mind and he smirked.

 _Revenge._

Loki had stripped him naked after they had jumped into the river. This would be a good way to show Loki that modesty and necessity were one in the same in Asgard, and Loki needed a nudge in the right direction on how to be a well-respected Aesir.

Tyr hid in the cover of the trees on the other side of the cave by their camp and waited for the right opportunity to pop out and show Loki that there was no need to be shy.

The boy desperately needed a wakeup call.

As a mentor, Tyr felt the need to show Loki how to be a true Aesir if he wanted to live up to his father's name and be a respected warrior and perhaps even a mage or sorcerer in Asgard. It was only a matter of time before his lessons paid off.

" _One would think he was a maiden with how long he takes a bath."_

Tyr rolled his eyes and spied dark hair floating on the water. Glad he was of the moonlight shining down; he inched closer and watched as Loki swam to the shallows, showing off his lean, wet body.

" _So the boy does have some meat in his bones."_

But still too feminine-like…

A sweet memory left Tyr dazed and wondered where he would find a woman at this time.

He wanted to sink his teeth on soft skin, holding, crushing the delectable body beneath him— it would be nice to be active again. Many women would flock at his feet, and he was sure there were some willing elves in King Freyr's kingdom that he could get his hands on.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was… that Loki was too lean and feminine, that it made Tyr think of a woman. It was wrong and weird to have such thoughts as he looked at the boy many centuries his junior, and he blamed Loki for it.

No Aesir man should look that way.

" _I would make a man out of you yet."_ He vowed. _"Damn, scrawny child."_

Tyr moved and felt discomfort.

He flushed in embarrassment when his lewd thoughts manifested on his body. _Pathetic._ He really needed a woman in his life. He was about to leave when splashes caught his attention. The idea of tutoring Loki on modesty faded from his mind and was replaced by curiosity.

Was Loki like other men?

Tyr moved closer and observed Loki as the boy sat on a nearby rock. His back was to Tyr. The prince was pale, soft skinned, lean, and from Tyr's position, Loki had no hair on his legs or underarms.

 _Odd._

Did he have hair down there?

A rude thought amongst others entered Tyr's mind, wondering if Odin lay with an elf and Loki was his bastard son. _Who knows?_ But it would've explained Loki's features and his closeness to magic.

Oh, the Queen would be horrified.

Shaking his head, Tyr decided to move away.

This was the only time he was glad that Heimdall couldn't see them. Days ago, Loki told him that Elgoth had acquired this strange purple blood stone that could hide them, even from Heimdall.

By the nine, that was dangerous.

Tyr decided playtime was over and they needed to get into the safe confines of Freyr's kingdom. So he turned away to leave, but stepped on a twig.

 _Typical…_

He paused and heard nothing and was content over his concealment in the foliage of the bushes and trees, but as soon as he stepped again, he hit another twig. He didn't even have time to curse. When he turned around to look at Loki, the next thing he knew, he was thrown back by a blast of magic.

He groaned helplessly on the ground.

Today wasn't going so well.

* * *

 **oOo**

Their journey resumed the next day, and it went as expected.

Loki stayed silent and closely watched the man in front of him. Tyr nursed a limp and felt those piercing emerald eyes dig into the back of his skull. It was a good thing Loki couldn't read minds, otherwise, the weird curious thoughts jammed in his head would be the cause of his early death.

As they walked, they reached a rocky cliff.

It was a sharp incline, but good enough to climb on to. This would make it easier to see which direction they should head off to and what places to avoid. So Tyr walked to the wall, turned and put his hands together.

"What are you waiting for?" Tyr asked.

Loki eyed him suspiciously.

He was never going to be forgiven for that.

"It was an accident." Tyr voiced, feeling his muscles ache from Loki's magic. Who knew the boy had it in him to use it as a weapon. "We have to keep moving and find another shelter. We have no time to waste for petty arguments."

"Petty attempts, you mean." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Will you not drop it?"

"It did not look like it was an accident. The area was large enough. You snuck through that side of the forest to spy on me."

"I thought you were in danger." Tyr excused.

"Was I?"

"Yes, your highness."

Loki couldn't believe it. The man was caught red handed and he had the gall to lie. If only they were strangers, Loki would have demanded compensation and an apology from him. No matter, he had ways to get what he wanted.

"Lecher."

Tyr blanched at the accusation, "I am no lecher!"

"General Lecher."

"Keep insulting me and your title won't protect you."

After hearing that threat, Loki grimaced and moved past Tyr. He didn't want to test how far the man would go to make that threat true. So Loki ignored Tyr's offer of help and pulled himself up the sharp inkling on his own.

Tyr cursed.

They were just meant to clash.

He could do no more to make amends if Loki wasn't willing to accept it, and Tyr wasn't desperate or stupid enough to beg for it. So he followed the boy up the cliff and a mischievous question popped into his head.

"Do you shave?"

Loki braced himself as his foot slipped.

Tyr quickly made his way up the incline and looked down at Loki with a grin and laughed as he quickly made it to the top. Loki glared at man's retreating figure and hurled silent curses behind his back.

Throughout the journey this continued.

Seriously…

 _What was wrong with him?_

* * *

 **oOo**

It was raining.

The sky was dark and ominous, and they were soaking wet, trudging through the mud. They were halfway into the forest of Alfheim, but still haven't come across any border patrols. It was strange, considering how elves were just as resilient as the Aesir. They wouldn't cower from the heavy rain.

"Are we not going to stop?" Loki asked.

"Tired already?" Tyr needled.

"No, but there is no use getting sick over this rain."

"They are still on our trail." The General wiped the water off his eyes. "We cannot risk getting caught."

"Is that the reason why you had us take a different route?"

"Slightly."

Loki slumped and complained to himself over Tyr's insistence to continue their journey. To him, they had already outrun Elgoth's men; they could use the break and find actual shelter than trudge over the muddy ground.

They continued on for a few hours until Loki heard a faint rustling by the bushes not far from where they were.

"Did you hear that?"

"It is only the rain." Tyr voiced.

Loki watched as the man moved on, but Loki had his eyes glued to the shadows of the forest. He didn't like how his senses were dulled by the rain and how little he could do to fix it. He was about to turn when he heard a low growl followed by a howl.

"Damn it," Tyr cursed. "They found us."

"How?"

"He knows me too well."

Tyr grabbed Loki and they made a run for it, dodging trees and large rocks. Loki broke through Tyr's grip and ran on his own. There was no doubt Tyr spoke of Elgoth. The man was a creep, but he was smart.

Loki wondered how they would outrun the wolves and why the wolves haven't caught up. Suddenly, Loki realized it was a trap. He was about to warn Tyr when a bear trap sprung from the ground and bit Tyr's leg.

The man collapsed on his knees in pain.

"Norns," Loki cried.

"Help me… pull this thing." Tyr growled.

He knelt down and tried to pry the damn thing off but it wouldn't budge. Tyr tried as well, but it was shut tight. It clamped and dug into Tyr's boot and skin. Blood trickled down and mixed over the muddy ground.

Loki felt his heart race and panic rise in his chest.

 _Magic._

He lifted his hand and light encased his fingertips. Loki wasn't sure if his magic would help, but it was better than nothing. He concentrated, pushing his magic and manipulating it to move between the skin and the metal clamp.

"Hold still," Loki whispered.

"I would not do that if I were you." A voice menacingly declared. "You do not want anything untoward to happen to you so soon after our second meeting."

The tendrils of magic disappeared as Loki lifted his gaze to see Tyr holding his sword up in a feeble attempt to defend them. When he turned around to face their enemy, they were surrounded by Elgoth's men and a few wolves.

"Caught you," Elgoth chuckled. "It was not easy, but here we are."

"Algaroth," Tyr hissed.

"You owe me more men, _General_."

"I owe you nothing."

"You seem to have forgotten the way of the Warriors blood debt. I would have you pay me and my men in full, but you seem to have a better catch right next to you that is worth more than gold."

Loki stood up, his hands and eyes glowed green.

The wolves growled.

Elgoth found Loki's attempt to warn them off, amusing. When he laughed, Loki blasted sparks that made the wolves retreat behind their masters. Elgoth wasn't threatened in the slightest; instead, his face grew more pleased.

"You are a strong one." He smiled. "We really need a person like you.

Loki narrowed his eyes.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't strong— not at all. He only knew how to blast and do sparks, but not enough to render a person immobile. He could only scare, but even that was futile when he was faced with a man far more terrifying than Tyr.

"Illusions won't work, boy." Elgoth voiced.

"Leave him be," Tyr hissed. "Your quarrel is with me."

"Never knew you as the sentimental type, Tyr. You have grown soft after all these years. Is there no way I could convince you to return to your old ways?"

"Never."

"So be it."

Elgoth motioned to one of the men, and before they knew it, a red dart flew at Loki's neck. The magic in his hand quickly died as he felt the tiny prick. A warm feeling washed over him and the world spun.

Not a moment later, Loki collapsed.

Tyr touched him.

He felt relief as he felt him breathing, but the soft whimpers coming from Loki's lips made his stomach churn.

"What did you do to him?!" Tyr yelled.

"I know how to deal with the likes of him." Elgoth shrugged. "A mage— they are worth a lot in the market. There are few alive, you see, but not as exotic as this one. A young prince, a warrior, a mage, a scholar… the list goes on."

Tyr pulled the dart and examined it, "Poison?"

"Just enough to knock him out."

"If he dies, the All-Father would hunt you down!"

"There are no lingering effects, but I wouldn't count on my word."

As the men stepped forward to subdue him, Tyr stood up and held his sword high and made a stance. Despite being trapped in one place, he knew how to swipe lethal strikes. The men cowered, making Elgoth laugh.

"Look at you."

"Come closer and meet your end." Tyr hissed.

"No, thank you." He mockingly sneered. "Drop the sword. I will not say it again."

"I am not as foolish as before."

"You would not want your precious little student to get hurt, do you, Tyr? After all, he has nothing to do with this. Unless that is… I was mistaken with your… relationship with the boy. Perhaps your loyalty to Asgard digs deeper than I suspected."

Tyr angrily threw the sword to the ground.

"Clever." Elgoth chuckled. "Tie him up and carry the other one."

"Hurt him and I will end you." Tyr growled.

"I would not dream of it."

Loki was taken away by one of the men and Tyr was released from the bear trap. Several swords were aimed at him, daring him to move. His hands were tightly bound and his weapon and bag were taken away.

"Must you do this? Tyr challenged.

"You are gamesome enough," Elgoth smirked. "I learn from the past, you see."

"Where are you taking us?"

"A makeshift encampment."

"How many do you have?"

"Do you honestly think I would tell you?" He shook his head and nudged Tyr to move. "Does the boy know? I suspect he doesn't. Why would he be so foolish enough to ardently defend you?"

"He does not know." Tyr muttered.

"Would be a shame if he found out why we were so interested in you."

"You would not dare."

"I might," Elgoth's eyes narrowed and darkened. "The boy is smart; no doubt he had already narrowed the idea down. Imagine how his world would turn if he found out his mentor wasn't as noble as he deemed. It would _shatter_ him."

"Is this your intention?"

"It is an improvised one." He laughed. "What would the boy think of the well-respected General if he found out?"

"He has nothing to do with this!" Tyr cried out.

"He does now."

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Clarity

**oOo**

 **Chapter 9 – Clarity**

The wet ground was moving.

Loki had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His senses were all over the place and his body was stiff and weak. The toxins were still in his system, making his stomach churn and his head throb.

 _Drugged._

Carried like a sack and roughly handled by one of the larger men in Elgoth's company, Loki could do nothing but stay still and quietly observe his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was his wrists.

They were tightly bound.

" _Magic suppressors,"_ Loki grimaced. _"Wonderful."_

Weak runes littered the rope, but it was powerful enough to block a person's magic with Loki limited knowledge in seidr. For a powerful man like his father, this rope was child's play. A few weak tugs were all Loki could do in his weakened state.

"You have changed." Elgoth said.

Loki stilled.

"I remember how enthusiastic you were when you joined us."

"I wasn't." Tyr declared.

"Do not lie." Elgoth unhappily voiced. "We all knew how happy you were to be rid of all your responsibilities and the rules shackling your freedom. You enjoyed it."

"What do you gain by reopening old wounds?"

"It is an old wound now?"

"'It is."

Elgoth laughed as if they were still friends, and Tyr did nothing to correct him. Loki felt a pang of uncertainty as Elgoth told shocking revelations over Tyr's private life, completely alien to what Loki had ever believed in his mentor.

"Sometimes, Tyr, I do not know if you are smart or foolish."

"I can be both." Tyr retorted.

"True," Elgoth sighed. "You sold your own people and killed for the fun of it."

"It was a mistake."

"You did so anyway."

" _Sold?"_ Loki muddled over the events of Tyr's disappearance. _"The treachery over the mountains— Tyr was the cause of that?"_

Patrols were waylaid, some butchered, others returned with traumatic experiences, but none had ever said Tyr was there when it happened. Tyr was on a mission, they said. Only marauders and brigands were reported to have done it with severity.

Tyr was not there.

 _But why…_

"Do not tell me you did not enjoy it." Elgoth's voice darkened. "You stole, you wrecked, you killed, got drunk and high— to Hel with it— do not tell me you did not enjoy all those nights with women."

"It makes little difference." Tyr tightly answered.

"You do not refute it."

"I said—"

"You said it made little difference."

"There was nothing to enjoy over the miseries that followed us." Tyr's voice strained. "Destruction and death was carried through our hands, there was nothing enjoyable about it. It was a mistake, and you knew that."

"Liar," Elgoth accused. "You relished over the chaos."

"Believe what you will, Algaroth."

"I know what I saw and who I was with." He growled. "Everything we did you enjoyed."

"That is not true."

"The look on your face was genuine, Tyr, and you know in your heart it is so. The thrill of _taking_ is in your blood. All our victories you rejoiced! You savored war and the pillaging and the wrecking that went with it. The women you forced and charmed to warm your bed… it stirs your loins still, I reckon. "

Loki shuddered at the thought.

Elgoth's words rang through Loki's mind.

 _Lust was lust,_ he said. _Out here, a man is still a man full of greed and lust._ Loki hated the idea that there are those who get away with so much yet the people they trampled gain so little in terms of justice.

 _When a man loses himself in rage… that is when the truth comes out._

Loki wondered if this was true for Tyr.

The General did not answer nor defend his honor, which led Loki to believe Tyr accepted the accusations. Because of that, the pedestal in which Loki had held him on finally crumbled. Trust was fleeting in this world, and only the realists survived.

Yet Loki still believed…

"Shame you weren't keen on taking the young men," Elgoth voiced. "The thrill of their defiance is extraordinary. You should try it this time—"

"Enough," Tyr hissed.

"I am not done recounting your grievances."

"You have said enough."

"Not nearly enough," He continued. "You told us many tales of Asgard's secrets."

"That was because—"

"What?!" Elgoth snorted. "Are you _still_ looking for ways to justify what you had done? Face it, Tyr; you are just like any other man tempted by power and freedom. You cannot be willfully blind to believe yourself so noble and pure."

"I know I am not."

"Then why do you insist?"

"Because there are people who depend on me," Tyr declared.

Loki's lips formed a thin line as he felt himself slightly shudder at the response. Everyone had flaws, and each one had fallen into their darkest moments, but there are strong people who prevailed and moved past it.

Tyr was one of them.

"That is rich, coming from you." Elgoth growled. "Where were you when our group needed you? When _I_ needed you? Oh, that is right, you were ratting us out to the All-Father by contacting his ravens!"

"Because you were out of line!"

" _We_ were out of line!"

"It had to stop." Tyr argued.

" _We_ had to stop," Elgoth corrected, his voice darkened each sentence. "You tried to convince yourself it had to end, but you miss and crave the way of the wilds! What was it that moved you to treachery?! Was it your conscience that convinced you to go back to Asgard, or was it the All-Father who forced you back into his company?"

"I came back on my own!" Tyr growled.

"Truly?"

"It was the All-Father's mercy that got me back into rank!"

Loki noticed several of the men grunt in response to Tyr's answer. They found it unfair, which was true, even for him. He couldn't believe that his father allowed Tyr to remain as General after everything he had done.

Fear crept back into Loki's mind as he wondered whether Tyr's loyalty to Odin was greater than that of this _Warriors_ _blood debt._

"You took us one by one." Elgoth sneered. "I will _never_ forget that."

"It had to end." Tyr dejectedly said.

"Keep saying that and it would be your last words."

"Things went too far."

"I knew that!" Elgoth yelled, finally losing his patience. "The people rebelled against one another because of Elasador's stupidity! He was lenient with those thugs! Did you not think I felt the need to abandon my cause as well! I joined for a brotherhood! You left me there and fought me! How dare you?!"

Loki felt the uncomfortable silence that followed.

The men moved away.

They knew nothing good would result over their altercations. Still, Loki was left confused over Elgoth's words. Did Tyr betray Elgoth? Were they truly good friends? Was Tyr involved during those treacherous slayings in the mountains?

" _What did he do?"_ Loki questioned.

* * *

 **oOo**

Elgoth was getting nowhere with his polite stance over Tyr's denials. His stubbornness and insensitive nature was inexcusable. How dare he deny the truth even when it dangled in his face like bait?

"Coward."

"If I remember correctly," Tyr taunted. "I was not the one who fled."

"You tread a horrid path, my friend."

"We are _not_ friends."

"Not now," Elgoth whispered. "But we used to be."

He was always surrounded by liars and thieves, and what he hated most was those that crossed him and took him for a fool. He took trust and truth to heart, and found both in Tyr. Where he was unconfident and lost, Tyr taught him how to survive and gave him meaning.

 _The_ _Warriors blood debt_ …

It was like a brotherhood that gave them purpose, fulfillment, and freedom.

They were sworn brothers who took an oath, but when it had been convenient for Tyr, he left Elgoth to the path they swore they'd conquer together.

Like a flood, the memory filled his mind and darkened his vision.

" _Run!"_

" _Do not stop!"_

 _The sky bled an eerie glow as chaos unfolded in the forest. Fire engulfed the trees as men ran in different directions. The Einherjar were upon them, forcing their surrender or ending their lives for defiance._

 _The All-Father was there, watching from the distance._

 _His ravens circled the sky._

 _Algaroth raged and felt like he had betrayed his own people. He saw them fall, one by one. He knew Tyr had contacted the All-Father's ravens. He knew! Yet he did nothing. He tried to convince his friend many nights before to end the madness…_

 _But Tyr did not listen._

 _With no warning, they were cornered and justice fell upon them._

" _Algaroth, run!" Yrmun yelled. "We cannot win thi—"_

 _He never got to finish his sentence as an arrow dug its way into his forehead._

 _Algaroth watched Yrmun fall, eyes wide open and unmoving. The chaos continued, and he ran for his life. Fear worked its way into his bones, causing him to stumble._

 _Friends no longer meant anything at that point._

 _The men pushed one another for escape, but each one was caught and killed by the power of the All-Father's army. So Algaroth ran into the forest, ducking between the trees to avoid flying arrows and daggers._

" _Alga—"_

 _He heard his name half-called as Runirr died._

 _It went on and on…_

 _Until he met a familiar face…_

 _Tyr was on a small cliff, watching the fire engulf the forest and the men slaughtered like a goat, coating the forest floor red. Rage filled him and his vision narrowed. He ran, racing towards the cliff and stopped just below it._

" _Is this what you wanted?!" He yelled over the screams of his friends._

" _No," Tyr voiced._

" _Then why did you not listen when I tried to dissuade you?!"_

 _Tyr didn't answer; instead, he drew his sword and backed away. Algaroth growled as he ran to the small cliff to climb it and follow. The sight when he reached the top horrified him. Tyr was killing— no— slaughtering everyone that didn't surrender._

 _He drew his sword._

 _Tyr turned to see Algaroth's sword swipe down._

 _They pushed against each other and circled. They clashed a moment later, blades swiping left and right with alarming speed. They spun, ducked, and their blades dripped red. They hit one another, but none of them were lethal._

 _They struck to disarm, not to kill._

" _Enough!" Algaroth yelled. "We can still leave and start a better group!"_

" _That is not good enough!" Tyr cried._

 _Algaroth ducked fast enough as the blade moved past him. He thrust his sword and met Tyr's. They pushed against one another, still trying to disarm. A punch flew in Algaroth's direction and he was knocked to the ground._

 _There was no conduct in the wilds._

" _Surrender," Tyr panted. "This will end soon."_

" _It_ _ **is**_ _the end." Algaroth chuckled. "You ended it for us and our entire group. I had Elasador where I wanted him. I could have ended his pointless orders…"_

" _It would not make a difference."_

" _Would it not?"_

" _Violence is still violence."_

" _As is bloodlust," Algaroth gibed as he stood up. "Or any lust for that matter. Which I recall, you actively partook in. This slaughter would not have happened had you listened to me and gave me enough time—"_

" _Surrender," Tyr ordered._

" _You are not listening!"_

" _Surrender!"_

" _Join me."_

" _Surrender, Algaroth!"_

" _Join me, Tyr!" He desperately said. "Leave with me and we will start anew."_

 _Tyr only shook his head and lowered his sword. Algaroth scowled, feeling his anger rise at Tyr's deference. He jumped and slashed Tyr's arm then tackled him to the ground. He dug the sword on the wound, making the cut bleed deeper._

" _Help me kill Elasador!" Algaroth yelled. "Help me and I will forget what you did!"_

" _I cannot." Tyr whispered._

 _Algaroth didn't have enough time to think when Tyr used all his strength to knock him aside. He tossed Algaroth's sword away and picked up his own and slowly walked towards him with every intention to kill._

 _But one look in Algaroth's eyes was enough to dissuade him._

" _Go." Tyr said. "Now."_

 _And Algaroth fled._

In the end, Elgoth escaped along with a few others, including Elasador himself. Once they were safe enough from Odin's people, Elgoth killed Elasador and took command. He changed his name, and killed his old self in the process.

"Algaroth," Tyr warned.

"Elgoth," He corrected. "You knew what I wanted, Tyr."

"It was not right."

"Nothing we did was right!" He yelled. "You knew I wanted to overthrow Elasador for his stupid decisions! You ruined my plans! With little to no mercy, you called the All-Father and his men and had us cornered!"

"It was the only way." Tyr said.

"Was it?!"

"You were corrupted."

" _We_ were already corrupted!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Tyr screamed, dangerously thrusting his body forward. Elgoth matched him as they were, _quite literally,_ face to face. "Everything we did was wrong! Nothing we did can justify our cause!"

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki understood little over the argument.

Tyr had done bad things in his life and did something to foil Elgoth's plans to overthrow Elasador early on, but what he couldn't understand was the hurt in the man's voice. There was something far deeper than acquiring leadership over a few ragged men over Tyr and Elgoth's tiffs.

Something more…

 _Personal._

"Elasador was weak!" Elgoth cried over the rain. "He didn't have the authority to command that many men. No one followed him! Everything went into chaos! More so after you cut us off one by one until the Einherjar came down upon us like predators to their prey!"

"They should have surrender!"

"Do you honestly think it was that easy?!"

"You had a choice!"

"And we made a choice to run!"

"It had to end before more innocent people died!"

"You never cared about them!" Elgoth grabbed his tunic and spat. "You never once said you cared! You did it for the honor, but never for the cause!"

"Death follows us everywhere." Tyr hissed. "Do you honestly think I would let that pass?!"

"I know you!"

"You do not know me! You never did! It was a mistake!"

Loki scowled.

This tale was sinister and so unlike Tyr, who was always so composed. But as Loki listened, Tyr's voice no longer had that confidence it usually did. Now, it only had pain and insecurity. A desperate man's voice to have his words heard…

But it fell deaf upon Elgoth's ears.

"I asked you to follow me, Tyr, but what did you do?!"

"You knew I could not!"

"You were chest deep in our group already! Yet you would give us the justice we deserved by bringing us into trial for— what was it? Asgardian justice?! Pathetic! Where was _your_ trial, Tyr?!"

"I _had_ a trial!"

"LIAR!"

The men stood still, watching and listening. Fear crept upon them every once in a while. They had all stopped in the middle of the forest so Tyr and Elgoth would have their way with each other.

It wasn't the wisest decision they had made.

No one had ever seen Elgoth so angry and wild before. And Loki, who was caught in the crossfire, wasn't sure what to do. If Elgoth killed Tyr then and there, Loki would be _doomed._ He still felt weak from the drug and knew he couldn't escape on his own.

He was trapped.

"Enough!" Tyr spat.

"You love war!" Elgoth claimed. "Admit it!"

"Silence!"

"You itch to have the same freedom on the battle field as in your lifestyle!"

"You know nothing about me, Algaroth!"

"When we found out you were the General, we cursed your name to the stars and pillaged for it! Do you know _how_ we found out?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You know you do."

Loki disliked it when Tyr remained silent.

It was a sign of defeat.

"We plotted, waited, and the years went by as we extended our reach over the mountains and the forest. It was by the Norns mercy that my men heard your name whispered in the courtyards of the elven realm."

"You spy on the elves?" Tyr gritted his teeth.

"Two of my men were visiting." He laughed, gaining the upper hand over the argument. "You could hardly get away in that place. We stick out like a sore thumb without the pointed ears, the long hair, and the almost feminine type features, but my men paraded as traveling folk when they caught wind of you."

"And you flocked to it."

"Your travels to Alfheim and Nidavellir were wonderful news. One solid information after another— and it finally led us to the mountains where a patrol waited."

Loki stilled.

He also knew this story.

"It was the same as before," Elgoth darkly narrated. "The torture we partook in the mountains centuries ago gave us enough experience to know what hurts a man that is enough to make him scream."

Loki tightly closed his eyes.

He could feel bile working its way up his throat.

" _Tyr was there,"_ Loki kept thinking of the past. _"He was there."_

"You must have known." Elgoth sneered.

" _When everyone thought he was on that secret journey given to him by the All-Father, he was there— killing and torturing those poor warriors."_

"You are Asgard's most beloved General. Surely reports of dead patrol guards reached your ears? But I take it you did not know it was us. We made their deaths seem natural, devoured by wolves…"

" _His wolves,"_ Loki thought. _"It was his fault."_

"They were hard to break. It was only because of the correspondence _you_ sent to them that we found out you were the General."

" _Wretch."_

The nausea worsened.

Loki had seen the bodies of those patrol guards fill the palace hall. Many families wept for their beloved ones, but the warriors in Asgard's keeping mocked the dead for their inability to defend themselves from simple wolves.

It was a disgrace.

Men have died for far worse, so none of the guards were given a heroes burial.

It was disheartening.

Norns, Loki vowed to tell his father of this tale so that the dead were honored and known by their bravery. By the nine, if he had to, Loki would let Tyr tell his father himself, if they both lived to tell the tale.

Unaware, a shadow crept closer.

"Someone is awake and listening." Elgoth dourly said. "I should have known that dart was not enough to keep you knocked out for the entirety of the journey."

Loki felt a tug on his hair.

The man carrying Loki placed him on his feet, making him wobble dangerously. His vision cleared and saw Tyr's eyes firmly planted on the ground. He was _ashamed._ Loki slowly turned to Elgoth, who looked amused.

"I told you." He said. "I never lie."

Elgoth pulled Loki's bound wrists towards him.

The force made him stumble and wince.

Elgoth did it again, tugging for him to kneel. Loki's stomach churned and the nausea crept back as another hard tug followed. The world spun and Loki fell hard on the ground. He stayed there for a while, hoping Elgoth would find it in him to stop.

Tyr sucked a breath and said nothing.

Elgoth turned.

"I win, old friend."

* * *

 **oOo**

The rain had not abated.

The sky lit with blinding light as thunder roared through the mountains and the forest a moment later. A faint and eerie red glow spread behind the dark ominous clouds as the grueling hours met them on the journey to the temporary encampment.

" _Thor must be thrilled."_ Loki thought.

No food, water, or bathroom breaks were given to them. Elgoth's men had all of those luxuries during the endless walk, and although they were tired, they kept going. No one wanted to defy Elgoth and see what he was capable of.

The hard-edged man was merciless when he wanted to be.

He made Loki walk this time.

Elgoth urged him to match their fast pace and pushed him a few times to make a point. The abuse wasn't the worse thing Loki had to endure…

It was Tyr's dejected attitude.

" _The oaf gave up!"_ Loki's mind screamed.

Just when he needed him, Tyr had his head on the ground. He was uncaring and grim, and hardly the respected warrior from Asgard. Loki wanted to hit him on the head and lecture him until he knew sense.

It wasn't the time to brood.

They had to fight.

Loki could feel his body slowly fighting the drug, and that was a good sign, yet it wasn't enough to rejoice. He was still weak and exhausted, and his wet clothes clung to his skin. He felt as if he would gain a fever…

He knew they had to run.

They were heading north, far away from Freyr's kingdom.

" _If only I could create a diversion."_

Loki had done it for Thor and his friends over the years they spent journeying together. If he had that opportunity, everything would be so much easier. But how could he? The men that followed watched them like a hawk.

 _Unless…_

Loki stilled his movements and paled all of a sudden.

A soft cry escaped his lips as he leaned forward and clutched his stomach. The man behind him grunted in annoyance and grabbed his bound wrists.

"What are you doing?" Valandil hissed. "Keep moving!"

He pushed Loki, who stumbled on his feet.

The world spun and not a moment later, Loki collapsed to the cold, wet ground. His eyes were tightly closed, showing pain in his features.

"Lord Elgoth!"

A cry from one of the men had Tyr turn in shock. He eyed the boy he was supposed to guard with his life, laying on the soft ground, looking lifeless.

"The drug," Tyr whispered.

"Half the men patrol the area seven miles in all directions!" Elgoth screamed through the rain. "I want the other half to find shelter and bring the rest of the wolves! There must be a cave nearby that we could spend the night in."

The men scattered.

"You two!" He pointed at the young ones. "Come here!"

"My Lord?"

"Lord Elgoth?"

"Head to the encampment north-west, find Dòmaldr and have him get more men. Tell him to meet us at the west road of the old elven path. Tell him I finally have our wayward companion after all these centuries."

The two bowed and went on their way.

That left the core member of Seldor's group _— Anarr, Valandil, Fjahal, Maldos, Pavel, Seldor_ himself, and _two wolves_ — to keep watch.

"Lord Elgoth?"

"What?!"

Valandil scowled, "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him." Elgoth shrugged. "We wait for the others to return."

"We aren't far from the encampment." Anarr muttered. "It is only a day and a half's ride from here."

"Which makes it twice the distance on foot," Seldor growled.

"Right…"

"Wake him," Elgoth gestured at Loki. "He cannot put up much of a fight anyway."

Valandil, the one who had carried Loki for the first part of the journey north, bent down to check on the boy. His eyes darkened slightly with lust as he trailed a finger on Loki's pale cheek and watched the water droplets trickle down.

He also eyed the slow rise of the prince's chest.

 _Tempting…_

"Keep your hands to yourself, Val." Maldos whispered. "Elgoth will not take kindly to you damaging his goods."

"Just a touch," Valandil smirked.

"It is your death."

"I care not."

Tyr remained silent as Anarr, Pavel, and Fjahal guarded him. He had no way of reaching Loki. He could only hope the boy was well enough, because if he died, Tyr would gladly beg death and exchange his life for the prince.

"Damn child," Elgoth muttered. "The pay better be worth it."

"It will be." Seldor smirked.

"Has the buyer been informed?"

"I sent a carrier several days ago, my lord. The reply should come in a few more days. By then, we would have already been at the encampment."

"Good."

Valandil lightly slapped Loki's cheek, but the prince didn't stir. Maldos turned away, hoping if Elgoth turned, Valandil would be the only one who would receive punishment for his uncontrollable libido.

"How much are they paying?" Pavel asked.

"What is it to you?" Elgoth hissed.

"Nothing, my lord." He quivered. "I thought we would ransom—"

"Odin is not a fool."

"But surely—"

"Think, Pavel!" Anarr scolded. "Who in their right mind would let their beloved son's captors go with the money? They would only corner us and have us thrown in the dungeons or killed."

"I knew that…"

Valandil ignored the hushed voices around him.

A smirk formed his lips as he bent closer to try and steal a taste. A long wet tongue darted out of Valandil's mouth, inching closer to Loki's face, but little did he know, the sleeping prince was actually awake.

Long pale fingers clawed at the dirt, reaching for the broken branch spotted earlier.

Once it was grasped, Loki used all his strength and swung!

 _Crack!_

Valandil was knocked to the side as Loki scrambled to his feet and ran. A deep cut bled just above Valandil's ear. The hit made his head spin and his ears ring. The two wolves viciously howled and barked that Seldor had a hard time keeping them on their leash.

It took a moment before Maldos started running after Loki.

" _Dunga_!" Elgoth cried. "Go! Go after him!"

Fjahal immediately followed Maldos.

" _Eldhúsfífl—_!"

Tyr realized his opening and elbowed Anarr and slammed his forehead at Pavel's face. The two idiots fell to the ground. When Elgoth turned, it was too late; Tyr raised a leg and kicked him straight on the chest.

The impact of Tyr's kick knocked him back to Seldor.

The wolves got wilder, their teeth viciously snapped, even at Seldor and Elgoth. Tyr knew they hadn't been fed for many days now. So quickly, Tyr picked up the sword Anarr had dropped and cut his bounds.

"Do you really think you can take me on?"

Elgoth stood up, sword drawn.

Valandil shook off the pain and towered over everyone. Anarr, Pavel, Seldor, and the two wolves blocked all of Tyr's exits. Tyr raised his sword and ignored his own aching, bleeding leg. He was a fool to not have done this earlier.

"Here," Elgoth sneered.

Tyr's sword was returned and thrown at his feet.

"What are you playing at?" Tyr hissed. "If this is some sick trick—"

"No tricks." He smirked.

Tyr scowled at the implications hidden in Elgoth's tone, but he wasted no time in picking up his blade. Now he had two. He was a great warrior by Asgard's standards, having two blades was child's play to him.

"Shall we recreate our battle centuries ago?" Elgoth laughed.

"I do not recall any bystanders." Tyr glared.

"I think you can manage."

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki leaned heavily against a tree.

He managed to outrun the two thugs who went after him. It was by the Norns mercy that the forest was dark and rain poured heavily above their heads.

"Do you see him?"

"No."

Loki cursed and climbed up the tree to hide. He hoped the thick branches and the heavy leaves would keep him from being spotted. He stilled his breathing and tugged at the rope. His wet wrists made it easier to slip off.

His wrists were marred.

" _Wonderful."_

"He cannot have gone far." Fjahal said. "How could you lose him?"

"The boy is quick." Maldos excused.

"His tracks?"

"They stop in this area."

Loki closed his eyes and pressed himself to the thick branch behind him. _"Please do not look up. Please do not look up."_ He kept repeating the words and silently prayed to the Norns they would move away and stop pursuing him.

He trusted Tyr to survive on his own, but did not trust himself to do the same.

"Search around," Fjahal ordered. "He is still here."

" _Damn,"_ Loki cursed.

* * *

 **oOo**

Tyr would count this as one of the most difficult battles he had ever faced due to the variety of weapons his opponents had.

Three swordsmen.

An axe wielder.

And an archer.

Valandil swung his axe down and Tyr met it at the hilt, pushing with all his might to knock the large man down. Behind him Anarr ran with his sword way above his head. Tyr swung his leg back and knocked him on the chest.

When Valandil moved away, Elgoth struck, meeting Tyr's own blade.

They took turns in the battle.

But they all had the same fighting style, which they must've acquired from Elgoth's teachings. They all placed their weights on the blade without even thinking of the consequences it would have in their balance.

As a mentor for young warriors, Tyr knew they would fail.

They did have a distinct advantage.

Tyr was injured and severely exhausted from the journey. Each blow he met took all the strength he had. And to top that, he was outnumbered. But Tyr was smart; he knew he could outwit the five of them.

"Hit him on the leg!" Elgoth cried.

Pavel knocked an arrow on the bow and aimed.

"Now! NOW!"

Tyr pulled away from Elgoth and ran to Pavel, who was guarded by Anarr. The young man had no chance as Tyr plowed into him and swiped his sword at Pavel. The archer had no chance to dodge as he was backed against a tree.

"Wait!" He cried.

But it was too late for him.

With one stroke of a blade, his throat was slashed. He dropped his bow and his hands flew to stop the bleeding. But a moment sooner, he collapsed to the ground, eyes wide open.

He was dead.

Anarr was still on the ground when Tyr turned to him and dove his sword straight into his chest. Tyr moved away when Seldor let the two wolves come closer. Anarr's scream didn't make it out of his lips as blood trickled down his mouth as he struggled to stem the bleeding.

"Damn you, Tyr!" Elgoth growled.

"I am not finished!" Tyr said.

The wolves snapped their sharp teeth, pulling at the leash.

"Should I release them?!" Seldor cried. "The wolves will start to turn on us if we do not! These two are the head pack leaders!"

"No!" Elgoth hissed. "Keep them still!"

"My grip is slipping!"

"I swear Seldor—"

The man never got to finish his sentence as Tyr collided with him.

Seldor wanted to shout at Elgoth, but he was more afraid of the man than he was of the wolves. So with all his strength, he moved them away from the fight. They wolves snapped and bit, growling and howling in defiance.

He was afraid to let them lose, knowing they wouldn't listen to their master.

Elgoth dodged and spun his blade at Tyr, who evaded every stroke. It made Elgoth more and more pissed as he started losing control over the situation. Each step he took, he nearly slipped from the muddy ground.

The rain was beginning to annoy him.

"Stop moving!" Elgoth shouted. "You piece of shit!"

"Move faster then!" Tyr mocked.

"Valandil!"

An answer followed, "Here!"

"NOW!"

Valandil formed an arc over his head and swung the axe down.

Tyr dodged, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg where the bear trap had bit him. The axe dug into the mud, making it harder for Valandil to pull it. As the large brute tugged for his weapon, Tyr wobbled on his feet and swung.

He let the blade slice Valandil's stomach.

"Elgoth!" Seldor cried.

His mastery over the wolves was nearly non-existent.

Elgoth's attention was divided.

Tyr wasted no time in slicing the blade in an uppercut and plunged it in Valandil's jaw. The blade went through the brute's skull and blood squelched out of the cut. The man's arms slackened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

It was there that Tyr started running with all his strength.

He had to find Loki.

* * *

 **oOo**

"We should not have split up." Fjahal growled.

"You think I do not know that?" Maldos hissed. "We should go."

"The boy is still here."

"It is too dark!"

"Of course it is dark! It is raining!"

They were both startled when they saw Tyr swooped past them in an attempt to escape. They weren't sure what to do when Elgoth started running after him. They waited a few moments to see whether the others followed but there was no sign of them.

"Do you think they are—" Maldos swallowed. "Dead?"

"They cannot be." Fjahal muttered.

"Let us leave the boy."

"Elgoth will kill you if that happens!"

"What do you expect us to do?!"

"Wait," Fjahal paused. "Do you hear that?"

Wolves howled from a distance.

Loki snapped out of his daze and formulated a quick and risky plan. He had seen the commotion and decided it was time to stop hiding and start following Tyr. He wiped his eyes to clear the rainwater and jumped down from the branches.

"What?!" Maldos cried. "You!"

"Me." Loki taunted.

"You think you can escape us?!" Fjahal hissed.

"I might be able to."

"You are a cocky little brat."

Maldos stepped forward, "Wait till we get our hands on you."

Loki backed away and waited, hoping they wouldn't strike to kill. He was, after all, a bargaining chip for these foolish men. The cry of the wolves got louder and Loki could finally see two of the creatures running towards them.

" _Only one chance,"_ Loki sighed. _"I hope this works."_

"Do not move." Maldos ordered.

"Make me."

"No escape for you now, boy." Fjahal confidently said. "Seldor has the wolves in his command. Surrender and we won't harm you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Just as the wolves got closer, Loki let his magic flare in wide bursts.

The wolves whined.

Fjahal and Maldos cried out in pain.

It blinded all of them.

Loki slumped, feeling his energy drain. But he pushed on and muttered a _complex_ _spell_ he had been practicing for many months now. He concentrated all of his seidr into his body, and finally…

He teleported.

When the two brutes' vision cleared, Loki was gone.

About to argue over their prey, a growling noise sounded behind them. They slowly turned and the two wolves pounced on them, devouring their flesh and ripped them to shreds.

Seldor finally caught up and watched in horror.

He didn't stick around, knowing full well when those wolves were finished, he would be next. So he ran as fast as he could to find Elgoth and Tyr. But he desperately wished he'd end up finding Loki instead.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki fell to the ground and wheezed.

He could taste blood in his mouth and the world wouldn't stop spinning. His body ached and it felt as if every ounce of his energy was depleted. He allowed himself some time before he opened his eyes.

Everything was a blur and he couldn't think straight.

"I teleported," He slurred.

A triumphant and tired chuckle left his lips. Norns, merciful Norns, he was alive and he had done it. He had never before been able to teleport. And by the nine was it glorious! Loki suddenly felt bile rise in his throat, but he held it down.

He groaned.

" _It was worth it,"_ He stubbornly thought.

Loki slowly pushed himself off the ground and wobbled on his feet. He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened it, he surveyed the area.

" _Where am I?"_

* * *

 **oOo**

They weren't sure what happened, but it finally got to the point where death was imminent. They wrestled on the top of the cliff. Several rocks crumbled and plummeted to the raging waters slapping into the sharp rocks below.

The current was strong enough to take anyone— _Aesir, Elf, or beast_ — under water and never seen again.

Lightning flashed above their heads.

Thunder roared through the sky.

"Give up, Tyr!" Elgoth growled and threw a punch. "You will _never_ win! Your image has already been destroyed! Whether that _boy_ escapes or not, your reputation in Asgard will forever be tarnished!"

"I do not care!" Tyr yelled.

They wrestled a few times, trying to gain the upper hand.

It was Elgoth who won the wrestling match and straddled Tyr's chest and started throwing punches left and right. Tyr blocked it with his arms and thrust his body upward to knock him out of the away.

"You little—"

Elgoth hissed and moved to stand, but immediately slipped from the muddy ground. He tried again and tackled Tyr, sending them towards the end of the cliff, far away from their swords, which were at a safe distance.

"Stop this!" Tyr roared. "You will kill us both!"

"That makes it all the better!"

He knocked his forehead into Tyr's face and started punching with ferocity. Tyr's vision blacked and he tasted blood. The dirt beneath them started to groan. Elgoth stood up and cracked his neck, grinning like a devil ready to send someone to Hel.

Lightning flashed.

For a moment, everything stopped.

Tyr could see Elgoth's ominous silhouette.

When the lightning flash ended, the world dimmed and thunder roared, followed by hysterical laughter. Elgoth slammed his foot on Tyr's chest and laughed again.

"I wish I could make this last forever!"

Tyr coughed, spat, and rolled over his stomach.

Elgoth was about to stomp his other foot when the ground collapsed and the rocks were sent tumbling down to the raging river. Elgoth fell and so did Tyr. Quick enough were his reflexes; Tyr managed to grab a hanging root on the side of the cliff.

He yelled and tried to pull himself up…

But a hand grabbed his foot.

"You honestly think this will kill me?!" Elgoth roared. "Give up, Tyr!"'

"Save it!"

Tyr kicked, but Elgoth held on.

"That boy should know all of yours lies! I swear Tyr, the miseries you experienced here will not end! There are other men who would hunt you! Other misfortunes you will encounter! You have no shortage of enemies!"

He immediately began to climb over Tyr, but the weight of it nearly sent them plummeting to their deaths. Elgoth held on to Tyr's leg and the cliff and made sure his footing was secure below.

"You love war!"

Rocks were still falling and the cliff was still crumbling.

"Do not make this harder for me!"

"Let go, Algaroth!"

"If I cannot kill you, I will take you down with me!"

Elgoth pulled out a dagger hidden in his boot and stabbed Tyr's already injured leg and twisted it. Tyr screamed in pain and loosened his grip on the branch. With all his strength, he tried to climb and embrace the branch.

Elgoth pulled out the dagger and began to stab the leg repeatedly.

Tyr's vision blurred.

"Loki!"

He desperately called, having nothing else to do.

"LOKI!"'

"Do you honestly think he trusts you?!"

"LOKIII!"

"That boy is long gone!"

Elgoth rejoiced at Tyr's weakness. To scream at a child for help, pathetic! If only the All-Father could see him now! Blood trickled onto Elgoth's face as it dripped from Tyr's wounds. He chuckled and began to climb up.

Tyr readied himself and was about to let go when…

A hand shot from above.

Loki weakly grabbed his wet sleeve and tried to pull.

Elgoth sneered at the abominable timing. It was all or nothing! He relentlessly pulled himself up, using the dagger to claw upwards. Tyr shot a hand to pull him, but he was too slow. Elgoth pulled himself onto the cliff, making Loki back away from Tyr.

"Tyr is precious to you," He madly chuckled. "I will show him just how precious _you_ are to _him."_

In a fit of madness, he grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him closer. Loki didn't bother struggling; knowing full well that teleportation he had done earlier had taken nearly all of his reserves. If this was his end, it was an honorable, brave way to die.

"Say goodbye…"

Loki saw Elgoth's necklace glint.

Beckoning…

 _The purple blood stone._

It was the last thing Loki saw before he closed his eyes.

The dagger lifted and it glinted from the lightning above. Loki waited for it to fall, but it didn't come. Carefully opening his eyes, Loki saw Elgoth's face wide and pale. He suddenly coughed, and blood trickled down his chin.

"Grgrh… glulgh…"

A few drops of blood covered Loki's face. When he moved away he saw a sharp blade deeply imbedded in Elgoth's throat.

Tyr stood behind the man.

He had stolen the dagger and used it against him. The blade was roughly taken out, and in one swift movement, Tyr pulled Elgoth to the edge and threw him into the raging river. Loki could only blink and wearily watch.

The General collapsed on his knees.

Loki's fear subsided as Tyr raised a hand to Loki in offering.

"Time to go."

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dunga –_ "Useless fellow"  
 _Eldhúsfífl_ – "Good for nothing _"_

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Empathy

**oOo**

 **Chapter 10 – Empathy**

The sky cried throughout the night.

A thick fog that rolled from the mountains made the small fire blazing inside the cave undetectable from the rest of Elgoth's men. It was a sorrowful, somber atmosphere as Loki carefully tore up their cloaks to use them as bandages.

Tyr was equally gloomy.

Guilt and insecurity hung between them, as if their souls were bared before one another in the face of a horrifying aftermath. It was gravely unsettling. They both felt utterly vulnerable and the silence that stuck between them was hard to penetrate.

Loki sighed, wet the torn up cloth and started to clean Tyr's many wounds.

A hiss escaped the General's lips.

"Sorry." Loki mumbled.

The cuts burned, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Tyr had to wait for _real_ help and endure the agonizing slowness of his recovery. Usually, the healers were quick and they had healing stones and magic to help with cuts and mortal wounds, but here, they only had each other's skills to rely on.

"You do not have to take care of me." He voiced. "You should get some rest."

"I know," Loki said. "Just… think of it as a distraction."

They couldn't sleep.

Their senses were far too alert for that.

Loki let another sigh escape him as he wrung the bloodied cloth and wet it once more. They had gotten a small supply from the men Tyr had killed and it was enough for them to survive the night— like a pot to boil water in, some extra blankets, and small necessities.

"Hold still."

He dipped the cloth in the water and continued cleaning the cuts marring Tyr's back. The General looked over his shoulder and noticed Loki's hand trailed and lingered on the scar of his arm.

"He did that."

Emerald eyes looked up.

"When Thor was born, everyone was thrilled." Tyr turned back to the fire and narrated. "We all knew what kind of warrior he would be as he grew. The defender of Asgard—" He said with some bitterness in his voice. "I grew resentful, you see…"

* * *

 **oOo**

 _He felt as if he was replaced._

 _Thor's responsibilities grew and Tyr's counsel was barely met. He allowed the sorrow to corrupt him, making him distance himself from the others. He only appeared when Thor and Odin were at their wits end and he was the only one capable of giving a solution._

 _To gain the glory, he thought._

" _If you would hear my request, my King."_

" _Speak then."_

" _Send me away," Tyr declared as he knelt before the All-Father. "Give me a task and I swear I will serve you to the best of my abilities."_

" _You are needed here, General." Odin rasped. "You ask much."_

" _I only ask to be of service."_

" _Is this what your heart desires?"_

 _Odin found him a task and was sent far away to work as a spy. No one knew what he was ordered to do. He set off to the mountains to find the Warriors Blood Debt, a group that they had long been tracking._

" _Who are you?" A man asked._

" _Why should I tell you?" He hissed, loving the thrill and freedom. "If you're trying to steal from me, go ahead and try."_

" _You're cocky."_

" _So are you."_

" _Leave him alone." Another voice spoke. "You looking for a place to stay?"_

 _Tyr eyed the auburn haired man with sky blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek across his lips, down to his chin. The ink marks on his body were enough to send shivers down Tyr's spine. But he noticed a familiar looking symbol._

 _The Warriors Blood Debt brand on recruited members._

" _What is it to you?" Tyr growled._

" _My name is Algaroth," He happily reached a hand out. "You look like a man on a mission."_

 _That was how it began._

 _He and Algaroth became fast friends in the grueling initiations that were set up for him. Elasador and the rest of the men were highly impressed with his skills and knew little of him in Asgard._

" _This is a great man!" Algaroth slurred._

" _Not as great as you!" Tyr drunkenly yelled. "More drinks!"_

" _Tyr is a blessing to this company!"_

" _AYE!" The men yelled. "HEAR! HEAR!"_

" _He can slay a dragon if he wanted to!" Algaroth cheered. "It is just as well that we found him! You are a great man, Tyr!"_

" _Hear! Hear!" Tyr mocked._

 _They laughed throughout the night, but as the years passed, their merry making was no longer as innocent as Tyr's first time joining the group._

 _It got horrid enough that he got addicted to the freedom he felt, especially when they rode to battle. He enjoyed the lack of rules and the brotherhood that was offered that he indulged in the most selfish of whims._

 _He pillaged, plundered, killed, even forced himself upon another…_

 _No duty or honor was in his work…_

 _It was a dark time._

* * *

 **oOo**

"What happened?" Loki curiously asked. "What made you change your mind?"

"I suppose I missed my life." Tyr laughed, but it sounded so grounded and forced. "I got too cocky and lost most of the sanity I ever had. The months, the years went by, and everything seemed… dull and disappointing."

Loki didn't believe him.

Tyr knew he didn't.

"I knew the All-Father had an idea of what happened to me." He miserably uttered as Loki finished bandaging his wounds. "Heimdall was watching. It's impossible to wrench away from his gaze…"

He pulled away from Loki and faced him.

"Your father understood what I was going through."

"So he forgave you?"

"I think Odin knew where my anger and resentment came from."

"He still forgave you."

Tyr sighed, "I did not deserve it, but you should know that forgiveness never came easy for me to receive. Your father made me General again, yes, but that was a far worse punishment than any could ask for."

"What do you mean?"

"Think on it, prince." He sadly smiled. "If it happened to you and you made a mistake, yet you were welcomed back with open arms and returned to your position, what would it feel like?"

"Awful."

"The guilt I felt was large and long. Every day I resented what he had done. I should be punished, you see, or thrown to the axe, but instead here I am. It just proved that I was angry for nothing and that I overthought things, when in truth, the All-Father trusted me. It was my insecurity that made me stray."

"So it was your fault?" Loki inquired.

"It was."

Loki merely nodded.

"You heard most of the story from Algaroth himself, but I let him go because I thought we were just a couple of men looking for… a family." He shrugged, finding it hard to explain. "I know that is not what you would call it, but it was aching to that. Some form of security…"

"He was hurt by your actions."

"The invasion of the Einherjar was a terrifying display. Fire was everywhere and it was… haunting to watch. Who would be foolish enough to defy the All-Father's decree a second time? I did not think I would see him again, let alone be the leader."

"I understand."

"Forgive me, for getting you into this."

"It does not matter." Loki smiled. "We are safe for now."

Tyr awkwardly reached out and placed his large, calloused hand on top of Loki's head. Loki's emerald eyes widened innocently. Tyr's face turned red, making him cough a little. He pat the dark hair and moved his hand away.

"You did well." He said.

Loki blinked, a hand lifting unconsciously to his hair.

"Thank you?"

Tyr shook his head at the strange fondness that came over them and quickly squelched it inside him. He decided it was time to end the conversation and lay on the blanket by the fire. This wasn't Loki's first battle and he knew it won't be the last, but Tyr knew fear was fear.

Loki sat there, gazing at the fire.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come," Tyr said, offering his side of the blanket. "There is no need to strain yourself by staying awake. They are gone and only one is left of their group. The other men won't bother us again."

"What makes you think so?" Loki whispered.

"They will be lost without a leader."

"They will not stop."

"No," Tyr breathed deeply. "They will not."

"Take one head off and another will follow." Loki said, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. "That is always how it is."

"Rest," He offered. "No need to die of the cold."

"I do not get cold."

Tyr simply shook his head and gave up. He succumbed to the tiredness of his body and closed his eyes. Loki figured Tyr was trying to make amends in the only way he knew how, as he had tried to do these past many days.

The man was dense, that was for sure.

Not to mention, Tyr wasn't an affectionate person and most likely took hints from everyone else about these certain subjects. It made Loki's lips quirk as he found himself missing his brother's strong warm arms, Loki lay next to him.

Tyr cracked open an eye to see Loki's back facing him.

A smile grazed his lips and he fell asleep.

Loki silently chuckled as he listened to the even breathing coming from behind him. A long breath escaped his lips as a hand reached up to his neck to pull something out of his tunic. Loki lifted it up to meet the light of the fire.

It was the purple blood stone.

He had taken it right before Tyr stabbed Elgoth.

Joy filled him as he turned the blood stone around in the light. It was magnificent. There was a certain glow and magic that emanated from it. Loki smiled, and decided the first thing he would do when he got home was to study the stone.

Perhaps he too… would utilize its effects and make it his own.

Think of all the mischief he would get into.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki innocently grinned as Tyr rolled his eyes and almost glared at the Elven King when they were received in the Great Hall. Several elves were staring and whispering over their muddy, beat up figure.

But happily enough, they were offered with much grace and hospitality as one would expect from elves.

"Forgive me for saying this, child." Freyr's lips twitched. "But you look awful."

"Thank you." Loki cheekily answered.

"King Freyr." Tyr nodded.

"Lord Tyr," Freyr acknowledged and gracefully gestured. "I know the journey has been long. Please, allow me to escort you to your chambers to clean up. After that, you may tell me all that has transpired."

Long robes billowed behind the King as he led them through his palace.

Loki, for some strange reason, lost all the melancholy he had on the journey and started chatting up the King with tales of their long adventure. Tyr couldn't blame him. After all, Freyr was like an uncle to the boy.

"Is Thor here?" Loki asked.

"No," Freyr shook his head. "I thought they were with you."

"That's strange."

"That is odd." Tyr voiced when he saw Loki turned with a horrid expression on his face. "Do not worry, Prince Loki. Your brother is a strong warrior and has with him, Sif and the Warrior Three. They will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"They must have taken a detour." Freyr smiled. "I would not worry much."

"You will send for a patrol?"

"If it will ease you heart, child, then yes."

"Thank you."

They were led to their rooms and given enough time to clean and dress up.

After that, they were each taken away to the healings wards to see respective healers to assess and cure their injuries. Once they weren't in any danger, they were invited to the King's table in the large Dining Hall where several elves joined them with songs and dancing.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Prince Loki!"

The prince was gracefully tackled into an embrace, lifted gently and swung once by one of the taller elves. He was placed down and greeted with a courteous bow. Loki shook his head and grinned at the blonde haired elf.

"Erland," Loki scolded.

"Missed me?" Erland smiled sweetly.

"Hardly."

"Everyone was worried about you."

"I am well."

Tyr scowled from his seat at the table as he watched the long blonde haired, servant elf with the cerulean eyes, chat with Loki like they were fast friends. He never trusted that elf, seeing as he used to be a thief, but that would be hypocritical of him to judge, seeing as he was in the same boat as the elf.

That pissed him off even more.

Two identical elves walked towards Loki at Erland's gesture and each gracefully bowed to the prince. Identical swords hung on their belts underneath their royal-looking robes, making Tyr groan in response.

"Faerwen," Loki addressed the older twin. "Greetings."

"Greetings, prince." He smiled.

"Felweth."

"Sweet prince," The other twin grinned. "Greetings."

"Greetings as well."

Loki's cheerful laugh echoed through the hall as the twin raven— almost midnight haired elves started recounting their most recent and unfortunate adventure. Loki laughed harder when Erland added his part to the story.

Odd.

Tyr had never seen Loki this way before.

He was so… h _appy._

"Lord Tyr," Freyr's voice sounded beside him. "I was deeply grieved with your experiences on the journey here, but overjoyed with your safe return. I spoke to the members of my Council and decided to have a large patrol sent to the forest to decongest it of its… interlopers."

"I would be happy to help."

"You have done much already."

Tyr shook his head, "It is not enough."

"You give yourself too little." Freyr lifted a goblet. "You found our enemy— pointing their location to us is more than enough. We will do this slowly. With calculation and preciseness will we triumph over this chaos."

"That is why we are here." He smiled.

"Yes, and we welcome it."

"I thank you for your hospitality."

A strong looking elf walked towards the King and deeply bowed. Tyr recognized this elf; he was part of the War Council and a General _almost_ equal to Tyr. Freyr smiled at the elf and returned the gesture, tilting his head towards his direction.

"What is wrong, Lord Tadion?"

"It is about the small patrol you sent," He voiced in a hush tone. "We received news and the new guests are swiftly headed—"

Suddenly…

The large golden door groaned open and the room was filled with murmurs, giggles, and open laughter. Tyr found himself craning to see what the commotion was about. Funny enough, the King beside him was smiling.

"... this way."

"It seems they have arrived." Freyr declared.

"Thor?" Loki blinked.

The eldest prince and the four warriors behind him were muddy and almost as haggard as looking as they were when they had first arrived. Mud covered them from head to toe with bits of twigs, leaves, and feathers sticking out of it…

And they smelled a little rancid.

The elf, who had tried to stop them from opening the door, looked scandalized. Freyr chuckled at the scene happening in his Dining Hall. It was quite amusing whenever the Odinson's were in his home. It was all the more reason why he was very fond of Loki and Thor.

"Thank you, Lord Tadion." Freyr chuckled.

"My King."

"You may go and enjoy the feast."

Tadion bowed and walked away; a smile grazed his lips as he bowed to a lady and asked her for a dance. Tyr wanted palm his face in embarrassment. As if his and Loki's entrance wasn't enough— this had to happen.

"Like you said, General," Freyr continued. "There was no need for worry."

"I think I have every right to worry." Tyr mumbled.

"Norns," Loki breathed.

"Forgive our interruption," Thor began. "King Freyr."

"Thor Odinson," Freyr gracefully stood with a merry look on his face, and kindly said, "Your travels must be great and wearisome. You are free to refresh yourselves and be welcomed at my table."

"Umm," Thor blinked. "Well then…"

He was at a loss for words.

Loki nearly doubled in laughter when it dawned on him that despite having the worst adventure of his life with Tyr, Thor still managed to get himself and his friends in trouble.

"Thank you, your grace." Sif voiced.

Well, that was that.

The elves resumed their songs and dance and the room was once more filled with merriment. Loki excused himself from Erland and the twins and walked up to Thor. His lips twitched as he eyed the strange appearance of his brother.

"What happened to you?"

"Please," Thor groaned. "Not now, Loki."

"Why?"

"Do not ask." Sif flicked a twig from her hair and scowled at Loki, who bit his lips to stop himself from reacting and making things worse. "Ever." She declared, eyes digging deep into Loki's soul.

Fandral whined, "It is a _very_ - _very_ long story."

"One we will not tell." Hogun grimly stated.

"A warm bath would be nice," Volstagg chuckled. "Anyone care to join me?"

Sif groaned and asked a nearby elf to point her to a room where she could clean up. Hogun followed her swiftly while Fandral and Volstagg lingered for a bit behind Thor as they eyed a nearby table to enjoy the company of elves and food later on.

Thor merely stood there, looking utterly… exhausted.

"When did you get here?" Thor wondered.

"Just this morning."

"Strange," His brother muttered, shaking off the crusted mud off his clothes. "To think we were on a road far faster and closer than yours was, but it was lucky all the same that you did not cross it with us."

"Was your journey that bad?"

"Yes, it was." Thor mumbled. "Yours?"

"Uneventful," Loki lied.

Tyr snorted from across the room and a strong feeling empowered him. He smiled as he watched Loki laugh and point out the strange things he found that were stuck on Thor's grubby person. His older brother shrugged off the teasing and pulled Loki away to join him.

Protests echoed through the hall, making Tyr shake his head with a smile.

He felt… empathy _._

Yes, _empathy._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **Fun Fact:**_ _Empathy means having the ability to understand and share the feelings of another._

* * *

 **oOo**

 **THE END.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you!**


End file.
